


Avatar Akko

by Ace_of_Sloths



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: ...Or are we?, A whole lot of shenanigans, Akko's the Avatar we're all doomed, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Found Family, Multiple Oblivious Idiots, Political Intrigue, Slow Burn, Waterbender Diana, What's not to like?, warring nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Sloths/pseuds/Ace_of_Sloths
Summary: Akko Kagari is impulsive, reckless and has little control over her natural element of fire. Yet she is about to be faced with the challenge of a lifetime (or many lifetimes). She is the Avatar and the fate of the world will depend on if she’s ready to step up and take on this role.Akko has one small problem; she must master all the elements and somehow avoid dying before achieving her destiny.With her friends to support her, a secretive mentor to guide her, and a certain annoyingly beautiful/talented/perfect waterbender, Akko might just have a fighting chance.Or: An Avatar The Last Airbender AU that no one asked for. (May also have elements and ideas from Legend of Korra) It’s really just everything in a blender at this point.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Comments: 765
Kudos: 756





	1. Leap of Faith and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I figured it was finally time to try something out and I've recently been re-watching ATLA so here we are. This fandom has so many amazing stories and Ive always only been a reader so maybe I should finally write something? This is gonna be a big combination of the two worlds. I'm reinventing ATLA history etc. to work better with LWA. So who knows how that'll turn out. Hopefully its at least interesting to read. Please feel free to let me know if I have any glaring format issues, as I am super new to this. Thanks for checking it out!

Akko was breathing hard. Air exhaling from her mouth in gasps.

_She had to make it._

_She just had to._

The remote location of the school added to its mystique and of course it was modeled after the long gone ancient air temples so maybe she should have known. But they still could have _told_ her that it was on top of a very difficult to scale _mountain_. The view was great, but honestly! It’s like the path leading up had received no maintenance in years. Boulders appeared every now and then that she had to climb over, and some parts of the path had collapsed, leaving only a thin ledge to shimmy across on.

_I have never wanted to be an airbender so badly in my entire life._

Her legs were burning through the hike. The opening initiation started at dawn and she didn’t know how much earlier the top of a mountain would experience “dawn” before the quaint village below where she had stayed for the night. Once again, she didn’t account for how much time she actually would need. And its not like there was a brochure to tell her this information!

Around what had to have been the fifteenth mile Akko was doubled over. She couldn’t do it, she was exhausted. There was no way she would make it in time. And if she didn’t make it she would never become a master bender, and if she never became a master bender then she had no hope of bringing joy to the world or rejuvenating people’s wonder of bending and that meant her dreams were over. Tears prickled at her eyes, she had come so far to be stopped by a stupid mountain.

Akko turned around and kicked said mountain roughly.

“Ow, ow, ow, oh Beatrix why did I do that.”

She grabbed her foot hopping in pain and stumbled backwards, stomach dropping out of her body as she fell towards the edge of the pathway.

She waved her arms about and turned falling forward onto hands and knees. Her body was safely on the earth but her head was over the edge of the ledge and a very, _very_ far drop greeted her wide eyes.

“Okay… That was terrifying.”

As she crawled slowly away, Akko spotted something below her. It looked like a fluffy white cloud coming out of the early morning mist and dense treetops.

Forgetting her pain and momentary abandonment of hope she squinted, trying to get a better look.

The fluffy—no furry—cloud was getting closer. She knew what that was, she recognized it from cliché paintings her mom and dad had hung up all over their home. One of her (admittedly) favorites had the caption “reach for the stars.” Paired with a beautiful soaring animal, six legs stretched in the sky, wide beaver-like tail curled into the air currents, white coat in stark contrast to the dark arrow ornamenting its forehead.

A sky bison.

And it was flying up towards her.

“HEY!” Akko screamed, all but forgetting her close encounter with a gruesome death. “HEEEEYYYY!” She jumped up and down, flailing arms wildly, doing anything she could to get its attention. Maybe the animal would see her and take pity, whisking her up into the air and towards her destination.

“PLEASE, I NEED A RIDE! I’LL GIVE YOU TREATS, BELLY RUBS, ANYTHING!”

The giant beast didn’t seem to change direction or acknowledge it even saw her. Akko panicked as she saw her chances slipping away. It wasn’t too far from her now and any moment it would fly past her, completely unaware of her dire dilemma.

Akko had been told before that she needed to do more thinking than acting. She was brash and impulsive by nature. Usually she only realized how awful her ideas were _after_ the consequences caught up to her. This was by far the worst one yet.

Akko leaped.

Immediately she regretted every decision she had ever made in her entire life that led her to this moment. But it was too late for that now.

She was falling. Fast.

Air rushed by her, forcing tears to stream from her eyes.

And she had miscalculated the distance.

The sky bison wasn’t as close as she thought. And it certainly wasn’t below her, imminent death stared back in the form of her body splattering down on the rocks below.

She screamed.

Something deep inside her tugged on her gut and she felt flames spark into her palms. Pushing everything she had into those flames, Akko felt them ignite and she used them to propel herself through the air, just enough so that she was over top the animal.

She heard screaming and realized there were people on the sky bison. But she didn’t have time to think about it as she reached her arms out and caught the edge of the large saddle crib in one hand a tuft full of fur in the other. She clung for dear life.

“Are you crazy!” A high pitched voice yelled from somewhere on the bisons head.

Akko could barely respond, she was too busy hoping her arms didn’t tear out of her body.

“Agh, I’m slipping!” She spoke and felt her palms grow incredibly sweaty.

This was it. She would die and her parents would be told it was because she jumped off a mountain for absolutely no reason, onto a sky bison and then couldn’t hold on…. That would be true but that’s not the way she wanted to go!

“Sucy, do something!” The shrill voice called out again.

Another girl peaked over the edge of the saddle crib and stared at Akko. Her face seemed completely emotionless, if anything almost bored. Long mauve hair trailed over her face into the breeze.

A malicious grin prickled onto her face “But it would be more fun if—“

“SUCY!”

The girl sighed. “Fine.”

She swirled her fingertips and water trailed up from somewhere wrapping around Akko’s hand on the saddle.

For a terrifying moment Akko felt the water cause her hand to completely slip. Then it froze solid. Firmly attaching her to the flying beast.

She pressed her forehead deep into the beasts fur and breathed out.

She had made it.

~^|^~

By the time the sky bison touched down, Akko’s arm was completely numb. The scary girl—Sucy—never offered to pull her into the saddle and Akko didn’t trust her enough to ask. She still could see that evil grin and she wasn’t sure that she wanted her hand to be freed from the ice long enough to find out what it meant.

They had landed on some beautiful patch of meadow high up near the top of the mountain, and Akko had never been happier to see solid ground.

Sucy stepped over the side of the saddle and slid serenely down the bison’s side to the ground. She started walking away.

“Hey wait! Unfreeze me!” Akko called.

She pretended not to hear Akko and kept walking until another girl, the shrill voiced driver hopped down from her position at the reigns and stormed over to Akko.

This girl was petite, with a short bob of pale orange hair and clear blue eyes, like the sky, slightly framed by a large set of round glasses. Her face was bright red and her frown was severe but also unintentionally kind of cute.

“What were you thinking! You could have been killed! Or at least severely injured! What kind of a prank to pull on someone at initiation. It wasn’t funny at all.” Her foot stomped into the ground but Akko could tell this girl wasn’t used to raising her voice at others. She just seemed scared.

“I—I’m sorry.” Akko hung her head. “It wasn’t a prank. I thought you were my only chance to make it to the ceremony in time. I didn’t even realize the sky bison had passengers.”

“That is the worst reasoning I’ve ever heard! Why were you up on that path in the first place. No one has takin it in ages.” The girl put her face in her hands, as if to try and contain her sheer astonishment that someone would do such a thing.

“How else was I supposed to get up to the top?”

Sucy snickered then, having come around to silently loom behind the shorter girl.

“Maybe take the sky bison, like everyone else.” She flatly responded.

“Waah! You mean everyone takes those! How was I supposed to know that?” Akko wailed and flung her free arm around.

Then she remembered that she was still hanging from the saddle. The beast’s chest rumbled discontent at the weight still on its back. Or maybe requesting the treats Akko had promised…

“Umm. Sucy, do you mind letting me down now?”

Sucy just stared at her until the other girl turned around and frowned.

“Ugh, fine. I was just having some fun, Lotte…”

With another swirl of her wrist, she dissipated the ice encasing Akko’s hand and Akko landed on legs that weren’t yet ready to carry her weight.

She pitched forward and would have face planted had a soft breeze not cushioned her fall and gently pushed her back upright.

The shorter girl, Lotte apparently, stepped forward and carefully grabbed Akko’s arm. Concern replaced the discomfited frown. She pulled Akko’s hand towards her and studied the angry red skin.

“There’s no way you’re not hurt after the stunt you pulled.”

Akko rubbed the back of her neck with her other hand and winced. Her shoulder seemed quite unhappy with the movement.

“I’m fine, it’s not the first time I’ve gotten a little banged up.”

Lotte sighed and mumbled “I don’t doubt that one bit. Leave it to a firebender to be completely reckless.”

Akko looked up at her and remembered why she was here. “That’s right! I _am_ a firebender and I’m going to Luna Nova to be the greatest firebender in the world! Just like Shiny Chariot!”

Sucy snickered, then paused quirking her head to the side to look at Akko. “Wait you’re serious?”

“Of course I am! This is where Shiny Chariot learned her bending, and I’m gonna follow in her footsteps.” She put both hands on her hips and posed but her right wrist twinged at the movement.

“Ouch.” Akko grabbed it with her other hand and cradled it closer to her.

Lotte looked uncomfortable. “…I’m not sure everyone feels the same way about Shiny Chariot.”

“What!? Why not, she’s the greatest! I saw her perform when I was little. She made a giant dragon appear in the sky and then _fought_ it. What’s not to love?”

Lotte wrung her hands together, evidently uncomfortable. “Well, she only used her talents to entertain people. When the war broke out… She vanished. She could have saved a lot of people.”

“Maybe she wanted to! Maybe there’s a reason she left, Shiny Chariot would _never_ just run away. People are wrong.” Akko harrumphed and glared.

“I—I’m sure your right… Just maybe don’t talk about her like that with other people around...” Lotte’s voice trailed off.

Akko couldn’t fathom why that would be a necessary precaution. She would _never_ hide her love of Shiny Chariot. That woman was her personal hero, role model, and everything in between. She might have kept arguing but as she flung her arm out to elaborate her opinions on the greatest woman to ever live, her wrist once again protested.

“Oh, ow, ow, ow I should _not_ have done that.” Akko whimpered.

“You need to see a healer. How are you gonna perform the initiation without proper wrist movement?” Lotte’s lips pursed. She jumped up onto the sky bison and grabbed her pack of belongings. Then she landed lightly on the ground. “Come on we need to get going. Sunrise is only a few minutes away. I’ve heard they are very strict about all new students arriving on time.” Then she turned to Akko, “Where are your things?”

“Um… My pack got too heavy so I left it somewhere down the mountain.”

“Well you’ll just have to get it later.” Lotte turned to the giant creature and gave its face a hug, setting a gentle kiss on its nose. “I’ll see you later Spirit. Go find the stables and get some breakfast. I’ll come find you when I get settled.”

The beast roared, as if it understood what she said, and flew off. Giant tail bending the wind around it and carrying its great form through the air.

“Wow… That’s _your_ sky bison?” Akko’s jaw dropped.

Lotte nodded. “My parents run a sky bison sanctuary down south. I’m lucking to have been accepted by such a gentle creature.”

Akko doubted it had anything to do with luck and more to do with Lotte’s own calm demeanor.

The three girls walked through the grass. Akko kept Lotte between her and Sucy… She still didn’t trust that girl. They came to a cobbled path that wound around the mountain. Luckily for Akko’s legs, it was fairly flat and easily navigable.

“I’m Astuko Kagari by the way. But you can call me Akko.” She looked over at the two other girls and grinned. It was nice not being on her own for the last trek of the journey.

“I would say it was nice to meet you Akko. But honestly meeting you was the most terrifying couple minutes of my life.” Lotte looked at her shyly, peaking under the rims of her glasses. “My name’s Lotte Jansson. This is Sucy Manbavaran.”

Akko grinned and the girls continued to walk in silence, then Akko noticed something.

“Where is everyone? I thought we would see other students by now?”

“Everyone else already left, Sucy and I were running late, because _someone_ had to pack fifty different species of mushroom into individual pots.”

Sucy shrugged. “They like their space.”

Akko was about to ask about the mushrooms, when they turned a bend and their view was no longer obstructed by pine trees and stone. _Luna Nova Girl’s School of Bending Mastery_ appeared before them.

“Wow.” Lotte and Akko said in unison. Sucy just stared.

An entire section of the top side of the mountain had been carved out. Temple like buildings spiraled into the air created from the same pale stone as the mountain. Elaborate channels of fire and torch fixtures lit the entire place and Akko could see all the new and returning students. Air benders were flying around on personal gliders, chasing each other through loops and naturally forming holes in the stone cliff face behind the beautiful structure. Other benders seemed to have gathered in packs, tossing fireballs or playing some kind of dodgeball with boulders. Akko winced as one girl got nailed in the gut. But she seemed fine, laughing after being thrown a few feet into the air from the impact.

Some of the students were laying on a neatly manicured courtyard lawn, others went through their bending motions, practicing for the initiation. A small gathering had surrounded one girl who was going through some kind of waterbending form, but Akko couldn’t see who it was.

As dawn broke the horizon, Akko breathed out an exhausted sigh of relief. The cresting sun began lighting up the pale stone of the school into a beautiful golden cream. She wasn’t late.

She had made it.

Then Akko realized the easy part was over.

She still had to go through the initiation.


	2. The Initiation Part 1 and First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have been on a high all day from so many of you commenting interest in the story! Thank you.
> 
> So this one is a bit of a chunker because there's a lot of new characters to meet. I have so many ideas for this story and I'm starting to realize just how massive it might get so I gotta start taking some notes about plot lol. Anyways small note: I changed Lotte's names spelling to Yanson to fit with the tagging system on AO3.  
> Besides that, hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think or even just pop in to say hi. You guys are awesome.

“We should try and find one of the staff. Maybe someone can check Akko out before they start Initiation.” Lotte was poking her head around searching for anyone looking remotely responsible.

A grouchy woman slammed open the giant wooden doors at the end of the courtyard. All heads turned to face her. She paraded out a line of teachers and they stood in front of the school in an imposing manner. All were wearing the traditional dark belted tunic and robe befitting a Luna Nova bending master.

“Alright initiates listen up! The ceremony is about to begin.” The woman spoke.

Sucy snickered, “Looks like Akko is out of time. Although… I do have something that might help.”

Lotte and Akko both looked at her. “What is it?”

From beneath Sucy’s robe, she pulled out a capped jar. She uncorked it and gently swirled the dark brown liquid out of its container, spinning it through the air in one rotation until she deposited it back into the little ceramic pot.

“This is a numbing agent. I made it myself.”

“That looks like swamp water.” Akko pinched up her nose.

Sucy leaned towards her, “You got a problem with swamp water?”

Akko gulped and leaned back, “Um… I guess not?”

Lotte intervened. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why do you even have that with you?”

“You never know when a good test subject might come along.” Sucy looked predatorily at Akko. “It shouldn’t have too many negative side effects.”

Akko moved her wrist. It was sore, but taking an unknown potion from Sucy of all people seemed… Well. Her wrist wasn’t _that_ sore.

“I think I’ll take my chances. Thanks though.”

She shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’m sure other opportunities will come along.”

The girls tuned back into the master’s introduction.

“Now that you know the important history of Luna Nova and the high standards we expect, form lines by element. Airbenders, you’re in front of Master Nelson.” The imposing woman gestured towards the teacher and she stepped forward. She had thick braided hair down her back and stood confidently with her hands on her hips. The most alarming thing though were the goggles she had resting on her forehead.

“Earthbenders, with Master Badcock,” she was a short woman with well-defined frown lines, currently sporting an unimpressed expression.

“Firebenders with myself. You may call me Master Finnelan. As well as our newest instructor, Master Callistis.” Akko was a little unnerved that she had to get the scary grouchy tall woman, but the other one next to her seemed alright. She was younger, maybe just around thirty, and her hair was the most calming shade of blue… A bit of an unusual color if she was a firebender. She wore glasses that hid deep red eyes and a timid smile graced her lips. There was something about her that Akko couldn’t pin point. But she liked her.

_Kind of pretty._

Akko brought her hand up and smacker herself in the face. Those are not thoughts she’s going to have about a _teacher._

She tossed a grin at a very confused Lotte.

“Waterbenders, Master Pisces is unable to join us in the court yard so you will line up in front of Master Lukic.” The old woman was bent over and her nose pointed sharply towards the ground. Her long messy grey hair gave her a sort of unhinged appearance.

“I heard she’s a bloodbender.” Someone whispered nearby.

Akko looked towards her two new friends, er… well one new friend and Sucy. “What’s bloodbending?”

Sucy cackled and looked wickedly at Akko. “Something I’ve always been dying to try.” She continued to chuckle, gliding away towards the gathering waterbenders.

Akko didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt like she was in imminent danger. She shivered.

“Don’t pay attention to her. And don’t worry, it’s illegal anyway. Only _super_ powerful waterbenders have even been capable of that.” Lotte patted her on the shoulder and gave her a shy smile. “Good luck Akko, hopefully we’ll see each other after initiation. And make sure you get your wrist checked out. It’s not good to leave an injury untreated.”

Lotte had walked away before Akko registered her words. “Wait _illegal_?”

“Move it initiates! Precision and punctuality are skills which will be drilled upon you at Luna Nova.” Master Finnelan barked.

Akko rushed towards the line of firebenders, in her hurry she bumped into an auburn haired girl.

“Hey watch it!” Hazel eyes bore into Akko and she visibly shrunk.

“Sorry! My names Atsuko, but you can call me Akko.” The girl’s hair was pulled up into a Firenation topknot and adorned with a gold flame ornamental insert. She would have to be someone in the upperclass to wear such a piece. Akko did the traditional bow with one palm facing inward fingers straight, on top of a closed fist. The girl nodded and looked down her nose at Akko, eyeing her dark maroon clothing.

“England. Hannah England. What’s your family name?” Hannah squinted.

“My family name? Um… Kagari?”

“Hmm. You must not be from the capital. I’m not familiar with that name. Or those threadbare sheets your draped in.” She smirked.

“Well actually my family is mmf—“ A hand came out and covered her mouth.

“Don’t answer her. Hannah here is a snob and comes from one of the Firenation royal families. Her _grandfather_ is responsible for the invasion of Ba Sing Se.” The taller girl draped her other arm over Akko’s shoulders.

“How dare you _O’Neill_! My family contains a long proud line of talented benders. _You’re_ the bastard daughter.” Hannah marched forward and poked the girl in the chest.

Akko glanced awkwardly in between the two. Neither were paying her any attention.

“Ouch that could have hurt _England._ Maybe if I thought more of you, I’d care what you think. Too bad you’ll be the first subpar bender in generations of ‘ _talented benders’,_ ” Her voice rose up mockingly at the end.

“And what can I say,” she continued, “I guess my family is just known for wooing ladies in the royal court.” She winked at Hannah. A smug grin plastering itself onto her face.

“Wh—why you _scoundrel_! I—I can’t—ugh!” Hannah threw her hands up and stormed further along the line, shoving some other firebenders out of the way.

The tall girl finally withdrew her arm and turned to face Akko.

“Hey, sorry about that. She’s… definitely not the sweetest mango on the branch.” She flicked her short orange hair in annoyance. Akko was more than a little impressed at the way it seemed to defy gravity, sticking out in several directions in quite a roughish manner.

“It’s okay, thanks for your help. I’m A—“

“Atsuko. But I can call you Akko. Nice to meet you.” The girl stuck out a hand, and Akko gripped her forearm in a shake. “I’m Amanda O’Neill, and you can call me Amanda.”

Akko wanted to ask Amanda more about where she came from. She wasn’t wearing the style of the Firenation and she had no topknot, but then Finnelan’s voice boomed out over the crowd of students.

“Settle down! It’s time to begin. Although you are lined up by bending type, you will go one at a time. Once you finish you will head into the Great Hall. ” The initiates grew quiet. Akko’s heart dropped into her stomach.

_She’d have to perform in front of everyone?_

“Every Master at Luna Nova has a specialty, _however_ ,” Finnelan paused to gaze over the hushed group, “this school does not care about nation or element. Here we learn to understand and appreciate every element and in turn better understand ourselves. You will receive an education from every Master here and they will teach you to respect and honor the balance of the world.”

Each of the Masters stuck out a hand and floating within their palms was their bending element. Flame flashed, water curled in an orb, a boulder condensed much too massive for the small woman lifting it up, and a ball formed of swirling air. Curiously, Master Callistis held no element, she just stood back and smiled.

“Just as the world has balance, you will be placed into teams of three, formed to complement your bending styles as well as personalities.” The Masters combined their elements above their heads, forming a gyrating colorful orb high in the air. In a moment it was gone and the early morning settled back into stillness.

Finnelan waited to allow this information to sink in. She glared harder, as if trying to make eye contact with every single student she deemed a potential troublemaker.

“With that out of the way. Let us begin.” She raised her hands and the flickering flames within the tall stone braziers around the courtyard burst forth with new energy and heat.

One by one, in cycling order each girl went up to show off whatever bending they could already do.

~^|^~

Akko was towards the back of the firebender line so she had to wait a little while for her turn. Each person that went left her feeling sicker than before. Akko had very little experience with real bending styles. Most of her town was made up of nonbenders. Even her own parents were nonbenders. She came to Luna Nova hoping that they would finally teach her what she needed to know. And now that she got here she was finding out that everyone apparently already knew what she hoped to learn.

“Firebender please step forward.”

The Hannah girl was next, having pushed her way further up the line than Akko.

“State your name.” Finnelan said.

“Hannah England of the royal family from the Capital City.”

Finnelan raised her eyebrow, then nodded. “Proceed.”

Hannah closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Then she began an intricate dance, each step was matched with a precise movement of her hands. Sometimes punching, sometimes with her pointer and middle finger extended delicately, expelling impressive flames each time.

Akko could only marvel at the skill and technique. Whether or not this girl was a snob, she was talented for sure.

“Akko, don’t make that face. That’s nothing. She’s so traditional it’s laughable. Hannah absolutely refuses to step outside of her family’s ancient techniques. They’re just boring.” Amanda huffed.

Akko liked Amanda, however she couldn’t help but admire the form, Akko could only dream of looking so elegant and powerful.

Amanda seemed to read her mind, because she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “Mind if I pop in front of you? I’ll show you what a _real_ firebender dance looks like.”

Akko nodded. Anything to give herself more time to come up with a plan.

“Ms. England, good technique. You may continue into the great hall, congratulations.”

Hannah bowed and left. The next girl up happened to be Sucy. Akko was more than curious to see what she would do. Sucy didn’t seem like the type to twirl. Akko couldn’t imagine her doing the same fighting forms she had seen from previous waterbenders.

“State your name, please.”

“Sucy Manbavaran, of the Swamp Water Tribe.”

Some whispers followed that declaration, but Sucy didn’t seem to care. She glided forward and held her hands up threateningly. Nelson actually took a step back until Finnelan glared at her.

“Proceed.”

Sucy waited another moment. Akko didn’t know for what, until she saw Lukic give her a slight nod.

Then she slowly circled her hands palms down over the grass around her. A giant, perfectly circular patch of grass shriveled up as the water was forced out of it. Sucy brought her hands up stiffening her fingers in an almost grotesque manner. The water flew into the air forming icicle shards in the process. When she brought her hands down, the shards shot forward, perfectly surrounding the bodies of each of the Masters, except for finnelan who had waved the ice into steam before it could get near her.

Lukic cackled rather unseemly and Finnelan shot her a glare.

“…Thank you Ms. Manbavaran, please head inside.”

The girl glided out of the courtyard and a collective sigh could be heard when she finally left.

“Holy shit.” Amanda whispered. “I don’t wanna be on her bad side.”

“I know her. We arrived together.” Akko shivered.

“Wow. Major props for that.” Amanda punched her in the arm.

~^|^~

Another few rounds went and Akko was starting to get slightly bored. The whole process was taking quite a while as the sun slowly rose in the sky. Most of the to-be students did similar techniques and Akko was starting to understand what Amanda had said about Hannah. While she definitely had the best form, the steps she used were mimicked by many others.

She yawned in spite of herself. Her long predawn hike was catching up with her. Her body was still sore and she could feel slight swelling in her wrist. She was tired of standing and a gnawing ache grew in her stomach. The breakfast she had packed was stranded somewhere below her on the mountain. With that jar of pickled plums too…

Akko sighed.

No initiate had been turned away yet, although there had been a few that Finnelan seemed displeased with. Perhaps she could just copy the steps the other girls were doing. It didn’t seem too difficult after she had seen so many renditions, although it would be boring… How would she follow in Chariot’s footsteps with a boring introduction? This was her moment to prove herself. If she looked plain now, she might never recover. Chariot would do something amazing and show stopping and memorable. She probably rode in on a dragon and—Akko shook her head. This was no time to get off track. Chariot was incredible, but what could Akko herself do? She thought back to the small shows she would perform for the children back home. Usually it involved a routine with an animal jumping through hoops, and she had no animal… Unless _she_ was the animal… Hmm.

Her attention was finally brought back to the ceremony when she heard loud rumbling.

An earthbender was standing before the masters. The girl was short, absolutely tiny compared to the other students. She had stomped her foot and earth was erupting from the ground spelling out her name. Apparently, she didn’t feel like simply speaking it.

“Alright Ms.” Finnelan squinted at the long line of earthen letters, “Braunschbank- Albrechtsberger, please continue.”

The girl pulled out a large bar of refined metal from some pocket and held it up. She then proceeded to mold it as if it were made of soft clay. By the time she was done, a perfect miniature bust of Finnelan was held in her hand.

This time Finnelan’s jaw dropped. Even Akko knew metal bending was a rare and difficult skill to learn let alone to be done in such a manner. Akko wondered for a moment why this girl was even here if she was already so talented. _It’s just so unfair._

“Wow Anne, she sure captured your likeness, ha!” Nelson slapped her knee.

Constanze walked up to Finnelan, bowed and presented the statue.

When Finnelan took it, flabbergasted, the short girl headed towards the entrance doors.

“Well…” Finnelan cleared her throat, probably at a loss on whether to be impressed or annoyed. Instead she just said, “Next please.”

Lotte was up and she stood before the masters, wringing her hands. Her timid “Lotte Yanson” had to be repeated after the first time she spoke her voice was so quiet the only reason Akko had known she’d said anything at all was because her mouth moved.

“Come on, Lotte.” Akko wanted the best for her friend. She had saved her life and her opportunity at the future she desired. She knew the little airbender had some spunk in her. Especially if she could boss Sucy around.

Lotte cleared her voice and tucked her legs underneath her, sitting on a ball of wind. She began to sing.

Akko waited for her to do some of the jumping around and flips she saw the other airbenders do, but Lotte just sat there in a meditative state, eyes closed. Her voice was pretty, and sweet, kind of like the tinkling of little wind chimes. But what did that have to do with airbending?

That’s when something crazy began to happen. Akko swore she could hear the song stop coming from Lotte but instead it existed all around her. As if the very air was singing in her voice.

It echoed off the mountain face and surrounded the dwindling group of hopeful students. At one point Akko was sure she heard another voice join in on the harmony, sweetly singing the lullaby with Lotte.

Then just as immediately, the sound ceased and Lotte lowered her feet to the ground.

“Good air manipulation Ms. Yanson. I’d like to see you work on the fighting forms in the future however.”

Lotte nodded and hurriedly left the spotlight.

Akko was happy for her. She also wished she was already inside as well, enjoying what she hoped was a welcome feast. Maybe it would have been better if she had been at the front of the line. At least then it would have been over by now. But she did appreciate that by the time she’d be called up, well over half of the Initiates were gone.

She rubbed her wrist absent-mindedly. It was obviously swollen now and she was realizing she might have been better off taking Sucy’s weird, gross, brown potion. But Akko was no quitter. She jumped of a mountain for Jennifer’s sake! She would finish this thing. Just like what the painting at home with the cute badgermole said: ‘No pain no gain.’

She unwound the wrappings on her forearm and slowly tightened them around her wrist and hand. Hopefully, it would help her limit jarring her injury to bad while bending.

Akko suddenly had the distinct feeling someone was looking at her. She spun her head and found a girl in the waterbender line facing her. She was staring at Akko, eyes slightly narrowed. They focused on Akko’s hands. Akko quickly pulled them behind her back.

The girl, as if noticing she had been caught, made eye contact in surprise.

_Blue._

Platinum blonde hair framed her face perfectly in two strands. The rest of it was pulled neatly back into a braided bun.

She frowned at Akko as if she had sized her up and didn’t like what she saw.

_How dare this girl?_

Akko huffed and turned away. First Hannah and now some waterbender? She may not have been wearing the nicest clothes, but she wasn’t expecting people to care in a school like this. Besides, most of the patches were there because she ripped her clothes so often. There was no point in buying new fabric especially when Akko would most likely destroy it within the week.

She wasn’t going to let it get to her.

~^|^~

Finally, the rotation reached Amanda. She looked back at Akko and smirked.

“I’ll see ya on the _flip_ side.”

Just before Finnelan could call her forward she did a forward handspring and ended before the masters after an aerial flip.

“The name’s Amanda O’Niell”

Finnelan looked slightly upset that she introduced herself before being asked. She grimaced and bit into each word, “Proceed. Ms. O’Niell.”

Amanda bowed, “As you command, your Fieryness.”

Before Finnelan could respond, she leaped into action. Amanda seemed to be following no specific fire style but boy, did she have _rythym._

She cartwheeled and flipped expelling fire from hands and feet. Each burst was made to a beat only she could hear.

Akko loved it.

Amanda jumped forward onto her hands and then started spinning, feet sticking into the air she expelled fire from her toes, gymnastically rotating until finally she directed both legs and one arm into the sky. Balancing on only one hand, she looked like a candelabra and ended with one last burst of flame.

Some of the remaining students cheered and Akko herself whistled. That really was the most entertaining performance all day.

Amanda smirked and stood back up, waiting for Finnelan’s judgment.

“O’Neill, I know the likes of you. Do not expect to get away with troublemaking in the future. All of Luna Nova’s students are held to the highest of standards.”

Amanda only smiled and bowed. She placed her hands casually behind her head, whistling “All hail the Fire Lord” as she strolled into the building.

Finnelan just face palmed.

Akko realized with trepidation and building excitement that it was almost her turn.

After three more benders, Akko heard “Next.”

Time to put on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry I'm a tease! But don't worry, next chapter should be up around Thursday. I'm just as excited as you are for more Diana, trust me.


	3. Initiation Part 2 and a Certain Annoying Blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! One day earlier than I thought, my bad :P   
> I'm pretty sure this is my longest update yet! So that's pretty fun actually. Your comments have been giving me life :D oh my gosh you guys are so much fun. Hopefully this chapter is just as fun to read. *Sweats nervously*   
> I recently finished my rewatch of Avatar so now I've moved on to Legend of Korra. And I've drunk more tea in the past week than I have in my whole lifetime. Like tea is so good actually?? I crave the leaf water.  
> Anyway, you didn't come to read my random notes so without further ado...

Akko walked slowly towards the row of masters. Some of them, like Finnelan and Badcock retained their ever-present frowns. Master Callistis, on the other hand, seemed to notice her hesitation and gave an encouraging nod.

“Firebender state your name.”

“Atsu—“ Akko coughed, her voice sounded rough, nervous, “Atsuko Kagari.”

Finnelan gestured her hand forward, as if to say go on.

Akko looked around. She had quite a bit of space. When she hopped up and down, the grass was spongey (despite Sucy killing part of it).

_Okay, I got this… I hope._

“Any day now Ms. Kagari.”

She nodded and rubbed her hands together. She opened her palms willing energy out of her body and forming two balls of fire. Quickly she tossed one into the air and with that hand formed a third one and tossed that too. Soon she was juggling.

Although technically, fire didn’t work the way stones might. It dissipates when not being actively controlled. So Akko would pull the dying flame out of the air and reignite it before sending it off again. It was a frantic display of moving limbs and arcing light.

She ended the performance by grabbing two of the flames and tossing the third to her foot, where it sat on her toe like a sealskin ball.

Behind her, she heard initiates laughing. _Laughing is good, right?_

But when she looked at Finnelan, the master had a deep frown on her face.

_Okay, not for everyone._

Akko quickly dispersed the flames and dropped into a hand stand. Her wrist wrap was doing its best but her right hand felt like it was unbearably hot. She yelped and wobbled, shifting most of her weight onto her left side. Then she kicked her toe out and tossed a ball of flame between each foot

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

Finally, she bent her leg and shot the flame forward. Akko gratefully dropped and rolled out of the handstand catching the ball of flame between her hands.

This was the part where she usually incorporated a rabbit lemur or an unsuspecting cat.

Akko held the ball up and then comedically blew into it, ballooning its size until she punched straight through, creating a ring. Perhaps all the theatrics weren’t necessary, but the kids back home seemed to enjoy them, and she didn’t see a reason to fix what wasn’t broken.

She jogged back a little ways, smiled, and with a running start leapt forward onto her hands springing her body feet first through the air. Unfortunately, the pain in her wrist caused it to buckle slightly, throwing her angle off and bringing her arc downwards a little fast. She watched—as if in slow motion—the ring of fire passing inches above her face and barely grazing her forehead.

She had made it through, literally by skin of her teeth.

Akko landed triumphantly and spread her arms out with dramatic flair, air dispersing the ring behind her. Sweat trickled down her back and her right hand was throbbing, she pulled it in to her stomach hoping they didn’t notice her pained expression.

She didn’t know what to expect but Finnelan’s face bright red and with a vein sticking out the middle of the forehead was not it.

“Ms. Kagari! Do you think this is a circus? This is a school! Bending is a serious art and I will not tolerate such blatant disregard for our ancient practices.”

To Finnelan’s right Lukic was cackling and Nelson looked bemused but otherwise uninvested.

“No! I—“

_Splash!_

Akko felt water coat the entire top of her head. Almost as if someone had dropped a bucket on her. She felt like a wet polar bear dog.

The masters all looked shocked and Lukic, pausing briefly to be surprised, went back to cackling. Even Master Callistis, who seemed the kindest one out of the bunch, held her hand in front of her face like she was trying not to laugh.

Akko could feel her face growing red.

_Who would do that?_

She spun around and looked back at the remaining initiates they all were in different states of bewilderment, amusement, or confusion.

One thing was for certain though, one girl had stepped out of line and was poised with a curling ring of water wrapped around her hand. The blonde girl, with the _eyes_.

Her face was unreadable, lips set in a thin line and brows creased.

“What was that for, huh?!” Akko yelled. She stomped over to the waterbender and jabbed her finger out.

The girl, to her credit, didn’t budge backwards, but her mouth did open slightly, as if she didn’t expect the reaction she was getting.

“You gotta a problem with me?”

“You were—“

Akko interrupted, “Can’t wait your turn, you just have to step on other people’s toes?” Akko poked the girl to emphasize her last three words.

“Of course not!” The girl scowled this time, moving Akko’s hand away from her. “You were on fire.” She gestured to Akko’s hair.

It took a second for her statement to sink in. Akko slowly reached her hand up, smoothing it through her hair until she reached the slightly charred topknot. It wasn’t gone per se, but it was definitely shorter than before. No longer was it neatly folded and held in place with a ribbon, it stuck out haphazardly with burnt tips. The ribbon was singed but still intact.

“Oh.”

Laughter was all around her now, all of the professors except Finnelan and Badcock had joined in. The very mountain itself was laughing at her expense. Everyone except the girl in front of her.

_She_ on the other hand, looked like she’d never laughed a day in her life and wasn’t about to start.

“You really should be more careful, fire is a dangerous element.” The girl leveled a look at her. It was condescending and the tilt of her eyebrow betrayed annoyance.

Akko couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Who was this girl to tell _her_ how to firebend. She wanted to push her over. Do something, anything, to wipe that superior look off her face.

But Akko just stood there. Wet, with a destroyed topknot, completely humiliated.

Everything caved in on her then. The soreness, the hunger, her body was tired and her spirit felt defeated. Her wrist _hurt_ and she was about to be the only initiate not accepted into Luna Nova. She cradled her injured hand, willing the tears away from her eyes. She refused to cry in front of these people.

Then, the girl grabbed her by the arm and led her back up before the masters, within a few feet so they didn’t have to shout.

She bowed before them, “I am Diana Cavendish, of the Northern Water Tribe.” At that point everyone had stopped laughing, The initiates whispered and the masters were gazing at her, humor completely forgotten.

“Lady Cavendish. It—it is an honor to have you here.” Akko’s jaw dropped when Finnelan actually bowed in return.

_What in the name of Beatrix?!_

So Akko got interrupted by this girl and now people were _bowing_ to her? Saying things like _honor_ and _Lady_?

She was livid.

“Please, Master Finnelan, call me Ms. Cavendish or Diana. I don’t want to be placed above my peers during my time here.”

“Of course Ms. Cavendish.” Finnelan was falling over herself to be ingratiating.

“I apologize, as this is slightly unconventional, but if I may step out of turn for a moment?” The Diana girl gestured to Akko.

She didn’t wait for a response as she took Akko’s hand and started unwrapping the binding, it fell to the ground revealing a bruised, swollen wrist.

All of the masters leaned in to get a better look. The initiates had stopped talking completely, hoping to hear what was going on.

One of Diana’s hands delicately gripped the underside of Akko’s forearm, while the other twirled the ring of water residing around her wrist and coaxed it up into her palm.

Akko didn’t know what to do. What _she_ was doing.

She wanted to pull her hand away.

She didn’t.

Diana’s blue eyes were trained on the bruised wrist and she allowed the water to wrap around her palm before lowering it on top of Akko’s hand. It began faintly glowing. Blue light shimmered like moonlight falling through a forest. It was mesmerizing.

Akko gasped as cold relief flooded up her arm. The throbbing was dulled as Diana gently massaged her hand over Akko’s. With each pass, the tightening lessened and Akko could feel the tenderness dissipate.

She was close to her, Diana’s chest rose and fell in time with Akko’s breath.

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

Something about that annoyed Akko. This little thing they had in common, breathing the same air, set her over the edge. It snapped her out of her trance.

She shook her head and pulled her hand away.

Akko growled, “What was that?” Ignoring the irritating part of her that missed the contact. It had felt _nice._ And she _hated_ that. Who was this girl to _heal_ her?

“It’s a healing form of waterbending.” Diana stated matter-of-factly.

“That’s not what I meant.” Akko huffed. It’s true she had no idea waterbenders were capable of that, but she wasn’t gonna tell _her_ that. “I didn’t _ask_ you to heal me.”

“Perhaps not, but it needed to be done. You could have risked serious and irreparable damage, doing what you did with a wrist in your condition.”

“And how would you know what condition my wrist was in if you hadn’t been spying on me?”

That was the first thing that had shaken Diana’s impressive exterior.

“What?—I wasn’t _spying_ on you!” She crossed her arms. “I merely noticed you tending to it whilst in line.”

“Sounds like what a spy would say.”

“That’s absolutely ridiculous!”

“You’re ridiculous!”

“That’s not—” Diana took and deep breath and straightened out the nonexistent wrinkles on her tunic. “I refuse to be baited into a childish argument.”

She turned away, dismissing Akko entirely.

“You just don’t have a good come ba—“

“That is quite enough out of you Ms. Kagari! I’m not sure Luna Nova is a right fit for someone so prone to arguing.” Finnelan’s face was scrunched up like a squeezed lychee nut. Master Callistis on the other hand was looking at Akko curiously.

Akko’s stomach dropped, she really was going to be turned away.

“Ms. Cavendish has looked after your wellbeing twice now, and you ungracious attitude is astonishing.”

It was true. Akko had missed the angle on her trick and caught herself on fire. She only missed it ‘cause her hand was injured, but she injured her hand by jumping onto a sky bison. And that only happened because she was a screw-up on a mountain side, who somehow didn’t know what everyone else knew. Akko had gotten herself into this mess, Diana was just the annoying person who took it upon herself to step in. Akko felt her temper chill. _She didn’t have to heal me afterwards though._ As if Akko was a child who couldn’t take care of herself. It felt like salt in an open wound.

Akko bowed her head. “I—I’m sorry Master Finnelan.”

She then turned to Diana and bowed hand over fist, but she refused to say anything else.

“Now that that’s out of the way—“

Akko squeezed her eyes shut. _Here it comes._

Finnelan didn’t continue speaking.

When Akko looked back up, Master Callistis had her hand on Finnelan’s shoulder.

“Anne, might I have a word with you for a moment.”

Finnelan sighed but consented.

The masters then receded and huddled together.

Akko stood awkwardly and picked up her discarded hand wrap, fumbling to put it back on her arm now that her hand was feeling loads better. She unfortunately still had damp hair clinging to her face and neck. Diana was next to her, arms crossed and stiff. Neither would look at the other.

Akko fidgeted uncomfortably and then spoke, “What do you think they’re talking about?”

The reply came after an extended silence. “Most likely it concerns the question of your status at this school.”

She gulped. “It’s not my fault that Finnelan lady doesn’t like fun.”

“ _Master_ Finnelan, and your ‘fun’ put you in danger. She also has a point about respecting bending as a sacred art.”

“Only my hair was in danger! And I still don’t see what’s wrong with my performance! No one ever _taught_ me all the fancy stuff everyone else was doing. Plus, you barely had to do _anything_ and she was fawning all over you.”

“Healing is a complex technique. It’s _not_ nothing.” Was the cool response.

“Yeah well, then you could have waited your turn to show off!”

“I wasn’t showing off.”

“Sounds like what a show off would say!”

“That’s ridic—“ Diana pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m not doing this again.”

She continued to speak, “I would say next time I will refrain from healing your obvious injuries. But—“ Akko followed Diana’s glance over at the masters. Some were waving arms, Finnnelan seemed particularly annoyed with a deep scowl, but Master Callistis had a fierce look on her face. “I doubt there will be a next time.”

Akko realized what she was implying.

Akko finally turned and stomped back into Diana’s view, “Even if they don’t let me in Luna Nova, I’ll learn how to bend from somewhere else.” Akko’s eyes were blazing now, nothing got her fired up like a good personal pep talk. “Nobody is gonna stop me from being the greatest firebender of all time! Just like Shiny Chariot!”

At that profusion of determination, Diana’s eyes widened. Then narrowed.

“If Shiny Chariot is your role model, then it’s no wonder the state of your bending.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean! You’re just jealous ‘cause you could never be as amazing as her.”

“I’m not jea—ugh,” Diana groaned knowing full well what Akko’s next response would be. “Shiny Chariot was an incredible bender, who could have used her powers for good. Instead, she ran. I’d more likely be jealous of _you._ ”

Akko puffed her chest up. “Well you know what _Diana_? You will be! We are rivals now and I will surpass you in every way! That’s a promise!”

Diana might have mounted a reply but at that moment, the masters came out of their huddle and once again took their places in front of the initiates.

Finnelan spoke, “If everyone could settle down please, we will resume the Initiation.” The remaining initiates had grown bored and were chatting together or sitting on the lawn, at this they broke out of their clusters and reformed the lines.

“Ms. Cavendish you’ve already performed enough today, it would be rude of us to require another display of talent. It is clear the Cavendish tradition of healing is in safe hands. We are pleased to invite you as a student of Luna Nova.”

If Finnelan could look giddy, she did in that moment. Akko used every ounce of her miniscule self-control _not_ to role her eyes.

“Thank you very much masters. I will do my best to uphold Luna Nova’s standard of excellence.” Diana bowed.

Finnelan smiled at her then turned to Akko. A grim visage replaced all of the previous pleasantness. “Ms. Kagari,” the attention directed at Akko made her shrivel slightly, “in my opinion, you don’t have the maturity or talent to attend a school such as this one.”

_That’s it then._

“—However,”

Akko felt hope prickle along her spine.

“—not all of the masters agree with my assessment. Master Callistis is willing to take you on as a personal pupil for extra lessons, in order for you to catch up with your peers. This will be in addition to the normal repertoire of lessons.”

Akko couldn’t believe her ears. _I’m being accepted…_

_I’m being accepted!_

She began hopping from foot to foot. “Thank you, thank you! I’ll do whatever it takes!”

Finnelan just shook her head, as if she had lost a great battle.

“You both may head inside.”

Akko and Diana bowed again and then left for the large wooden door, open yet imposing.

Akko was practically skipping, her heart felt so light after everything. Diana, on the other hand, was subdued, her hands clasped behind her back.

Akko couldn’t help herself, she turned and stuck her tongue out. “Looks like I’m here to stay _Diana._ ”

She just shook her head and sighed. “It appears so.”

“I just hope there’s food inside.”

Diana looked over and then Akko swore she saw a smirk.

“Oh yes I’m sure. Luna Nova is quite famous for the diet it requires students to adhere to. It’s said 95% of their food is some form of potato.”

Akko stopped walking.

“Wait, WHAT?”

~^|^~

The rest of the day was relatively tame compared to the morning. Akko did finally get to eat breakfast, although she found out it was a potato soup (Diana was right, ugh). Once everyone was inside Headmaster Holbrooke came out and addressed the students. She was a short, ancient-looking airbender, with a gentle smile. Akko wished she had been the one in charge of Initiation, she seemed ten times better than _Finnelan_. However, Akko paid little attention to the speech itself.

After that, students were organized into their trios. Akko was excited to find that she got to be with Lotte who she already was friends with (and a little less excited that Sucy also was placed with them).

When Amanda’s trio was called up Akko discovered that Amanda had been placed with two earthbenders.

“Wait, I thought these teams were supposed to be about balance?” Amanda had said.

To which Finnelan responded, “We decided you required a bit _more_ balance than other students.”

Amanda had just shrugged and introduced herself to the other girls.

Akko really hadn’t listened much to the listings after that. Except, when she heard Diana’s name called, she couldn’t help but hear one of her partners was Hannah England. _Of course, they’re perfect for each other._

Next, each student was given the dark blue robes and boots marking them as pupils of Luna Nova. The teams of three were led to their rooms to change and deposit their personal affects. Her team’s room was simple, with a window and three beds and drawers for items from home. One of the beds was atop a stone platform jutting out of the wall above another bed, forming a sort of built in bunkbed. Lotte claimed this for herself as she was the only one that could reach it with her airbending, there was no ladder.

Akko didn’t have any of the stuff she had brought with her so she went ahead and started changing. She was more than a little excited to put on the soft looking pants and tunic which she tied closed with a red sash around her waist. Each trio had a different color sash, Akko didn’t really understand the purpose of the differentiation, but she felt the color suited her. She rolled up the short sleeves so that they no longer covered her arms and she kept her maroon forearm wrappings on, unwilling to part with the reminder of home. The boots were sturdy and slim, but she was a bit upset to find that they would need some breaking in before being comfortable. She’d have to go for a run in them soon to help soften them up…

With all of that taken care of and Sucy and Lotte situated, Akko told them about what had happened during her initiation.

“ _You really should be more careful, fire is a dangerous element._ ” Akko regaled Diana’s words, trying to mimic her perfect stupid accent.

“I’m mean she didn’t have to be so snobby about it!” Akko fumed, “So now she’s my rival and I’m gonna be better than her in every way!”

Lotte pursed her lips in thought, “I don’t know Akko, it sounds like she was sincerely trying to help.”

“Diana _Cavendish_?” Sucy snorted. “Please, I know her type. They’re the kind of waterbenders that look down on those of us not born into the _prestigious_ Northern Tribe.”

Sucy sat up from her prone position on her bed. She had picked the one opposite the other two, saying just like her mushrooms: ‘I need my space.’ She turned to Akko. “Want me to put something in her potato soup tomorrow morning?”

Akko was seriously considering it before Lotte intervened.

“No! You will do no such thing.” Lotte got quieter as she dangled her feet over the edge of her bed. “Akko is already on thin ice with Master Finnelan. She needs to stay out of trouble, _especially_ trouble involving Diana.”

“If you say so,” Sucy shrugged then mumbled under her breath, “but I think that girl could get taken down a peg or two.”

Akko nodded in agreement. Sure, she had amazing hair, and a beautiful face, and she was a healer apparently, which Akko would concede _was_ pretty cool. But she was still a student at Luna Nova. Diana couldn’t be _that_ perfect.

~^|^~

Diana was _exactly_ that perfect.

The following day, Akko unfortunately realized that she had every lesson with Diana. And where Diana excelled in the physical aspects of bending (Finnelan brought her up in front of the class to show the proper stance for _firebenders_ ) she was also just as competent in her knowledge of the bending arts. She answered question after question correctly.

“What is the most important aspect of airbending?” Nelson had asked.

Diana raised her hand, “Air is the element of freedom. The airbending form values following the path of least resistance. Additionally, airbending is typically used as a purely defensive form of combat.”

“Well done, Ms. Cavendish.”

Diana was also unmatched in their lesson with Master Pisces (Was nobody going to tell Akko that Master Pisces was a spirit fish? She was just supposed to find that out when she walked into the classroom to find a pond smack dab in the middle of the floor?). Diana showed off water techniques left and right, and the worst thing about it was that everyone was star struck with her.

Walking through the hallways of the temple Akko could hear “Wow did you see Diana perform that water whip in class?” or “Diana is so knowledgeable, do you think she’d tutor us?” and finally, “I want to be friends with Diana, she’s so cool!”

By the end of their final class, Akko was grinding her teeth in annoyance. This girl could do no wrong!

She went sulking back to their room with Lotte and Sucy, wanting nothing more than to lay down on her bed and take a nap till dinnertime. But before they got there, Lotte gasped and stopped her with an arm.

“Don’t you have private lessons with Master Callistis now?”

Akko smacked herself in the forehead. She had forgotten about that.

She groaned, “I guess I’ll see you both at dinner?”

Lotte smiled, “We’ll save you a seat.”

Akko turned and ran through the temple trying not to be late to her first session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that done with. Next chapter I'm thinking will be out this weekend? But I'm also writing finals papers so :((( I'll do my best.  
> If you want, let me know what kind of bender you'd be in the comments (or nonbender! we love our Suki's, Sokka's, and Asami's)


	4. A Series of Unfortunate Firebending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! A day late...BUT I'm fairly happy with this chapter and its longer than my other ones. Just for clarification, these students are older than they are in the show. I'd put Akko around 17.  
> Let me know if you see any glaring mistakes.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read!

Akko punched the air for what felt like the fiftieth time and only a measly spark followed her fist. She punched again, then kicked, and in her frustration lashed out a series of jabs and crosses. All to no avail. She was heaving by the end of her outburst, doubled over with her hands on her knees.

“AAGHH! I’m never going to get it! Why is this so hard for me?” She kicked her foot into the nearest training dummy and wailed at the impact. She had been taking lessons with Master Ursula for the past two weeks. Each session occurring after an already draining day of class.

On the first day Master Ursula insisted Akko call her by her first name since they’d be spending so much time together, but Akko felt weird dropping the title beforehand. She was a kind teacher, seemingly with endless amounts of patience and a willingness to explain things to Akko that probably seemed evident to everyone else. It really was wonderful that she wanted to take Akko under her wing and believe in her, against the recommendation of the other masters. Akko felt like she was failing her teacher. Each time she couldn’t create fire was proof that Finnelan had been right, that Akko didn’t belong at Luna Nova. It made her feel helpless.

The two of them were at the tallest point of one of the temple spires. Besides the four giant marble columns supporting the roof, there were no obstructions to the view of the entire mountain. It was beautiful up there. The sun was setting in the sky and a gentle breeze accented the coming nightfall.

Over the course of her time Akko had continued to get worse and worse in her classes. She was exhausted. When she wasn’t in class she was working with Master Usrula, catching up on the basic bending forms. Akko was glad that she was finally learning something, but she couldn’t finish the forms right. All of the steps were there, except for the extremely _necessary_ part of bending.

“Maybe we should take a break Akko? You’ve been at it for quite a while, sometimes perspective can be gained when we aren’t looking for the answers.” Master Ursula placed a hand on her shoulder. She offered a tired smile.

“But I need to be able to do this. Everyone else can, and I don’t understand what’s stopping me? I could firebend fine when I did my little shows for the kids back home, but for some reason this new style just doesn’t click. What’s the big difference?”

Master Ursula looked out at the sky, silent, pondering the question.

“What do you think about when you firebend Akko?”

“What do you mean?”

She followed Master Ursula towards the stone railing. When they got there Akko leaned her back against it and slumped over.

“When you were doing your initiation, or when you perform your tricks, what is it that you think about?”

Akko stared at the delicately carved flooring. Flowers and swirling designs patterned the slabs under their feet. Akko wondered how long it took to carve each one. She wondered if an earthbender did it. In that case, maybe it didn’t take long at all.

“Akko?” Master Ursula prompted her attention back to the question.

“I’m…not sure. I don’t know that I’ve ever thought about it.”

“How did you first learn you were a firebender then? When did you first feel that spark?”

This was a question Akko did know the answer to. It took her back to a fond moment of her childhood. A cherished memory.

“I saw Shiny Chariot do it.”

Master Ursula stilled at this. Akko looked up and thought she caught the end of some emotion flash in her teacher’s eyes, but the reflection of the setting sun in her glasses made it impossible to tell.

“I know. People have told me I shouldn’t look up to her. They say she’s a coward and deserves to be forgotten.”

Akko thought back to her unfortunate encounter with Diana’s teammates in the mess hall. She had been speaking loudly to Lotte, describing one of Shiny Chariot’s shows and telling her how she would find a way to bend a dragon out of fire too. Lotte had tried to tell her to keep her voice down, but it was too late.

_“A dragon? Really Akko? You can barely bend fire as it is in class and suddenly you’re talking about dragons?”_ Hannah had come up behind her with her other dark haired teammate. _“Listen to this Barbara, Akko here is going to firebend us a dragon just like_ Shiny Chariot _.”_

Akko cringed at the memory of the girls, egging her on, knowing she couldn’t do any of it.

_“Go on Akko everyone’s waiting.”_ By that point, most of the mess hall had turned to watch the altercation. That was when _she_ had walked in.

_“Hannah, Barbara, what are you doing?”_

_“Just encouraging Akko here to reach her full potential.”_

_“That’s quite enough then. It’s not worth your time.”_

The two girls had left her alone for the most part after that. Besides occasional digs at her during lessons. But Akko could still hear Diana’s voice in her head on repeat. Every time she failed, “ _It’s not worth your time.”_ It was aggravating to no end.

Akko emerged from her thoughts frowning.

“But I know they’re wrong. And you are too if you think that way!”

Master Ursula turned to face her, eyes widened, mouth agape, her shock was evident. Akko assumed it was from the tone of her voice. She shouldn’t have spoken to a teacher that way. Especially one so kind as Master Ursula.

“I—I’m sorry.” She bowed and turned around, putting her hands on the railing. The cool stone was smooth, so soft for such a hard substance.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Master Ursula turned away to look out at the first stars appearing in the darkening sky.

“Why do you think so, Akko? Why are you so certain?” Her voice was quiet. Almost as if she was asking herself and didn’t intend to speak the words out loud.

“Because I know her. Shiny Chariot only wanted to make people happy, to bring out their wonder and imagination. She isn’t someone to turn away when things get hard.” Akko smacked the railing, an affirmation of her thoughts. She was right and no matter what anyone else said, she knew the truth in her heart.

Master Ursula hummed. Not in agreement but also not in disagreement. She seemed to be considering what Akko said. Then she shook her head, as if to banish a train of thought.

“So how did this cause you to firebend?”

Akko rubbed the back of her neck and blushed, “Well, I was pretending to be her, I had tied a blanket around my neck and everything. I was pushing my hands out and making explosion noises with my mouth.”

Master Ursula smiled and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

“There was this wooden shed out behind our house, where my dad kept a lot of his tools and some of the feed for the animals. It had a water stain on one side that—if you squinted—kinda looked like a creature’s face or something. I was pretending it was Chariot’s big dragon and I was doing her firebending moves like I was going to tame the dragon. And well…”

Akko made another explosion noise with her mouth.

“You learned you were a firebender by blowing up your father’s shed?” Master Ursula’s mouth was wide with shock.

“No! I didn’t blow it up!... Just maybe caught it on fire. I—“ Akko was laughing at this point, “I thought I had reached some new level of imaginative ability. Like that I could make things happen if I pretended hard enough. I went inside to tell my mom that I was a firebender now, and she thought I was joking. Until, of course, the smell of smoke started to enter the house.”

Master Ursula started laughing too. It felt good to laugh with her teacher, or to laugh at all. She was so focused on what stressed her, in the moment she had forgotten the reasons she wanted to come to this school in the first place.

Master Ursula wiped a tear from her eye before sighing.

“Noctu orfei aude fraetor.”

“Um… back atcha?”

Master Ursula chuckled, “No, no. It’s a very old saying. It means ‘strive for your ideal place.’”

Akko tilted her head. She didn’t know where Master Ursula was going with this.

“Your firebending comes from your desire to create your ideal world.” She paused, looking over at Akko. “What people often forget is that firebending is not only about destruction. You see,” She held her palm up, almost as if she was going to summon some fire herself. Then as if realizing her own actions she hastily put her hand back down. “Firebending is the only element that can be brought forth out of nothing. It is quite literally created from the willpower of the bender. It’s a focus of chi. You weren’t far off when you said you imagined yourself into being a firebender.”

Akko was trying to follow along. It felt like there was something Mater Ursula was saying that was supposed to be important, but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

“So firebending is special because it can be made from nothing.” Akko grumbled. Then pulled at her hair in exasperation. “I’m failing to bend the only element that should literally be the easiest to access.”

“Not so fast Akko, each element has its difficulties. You aren’t using what already exists, like the earth under your feet or water from a stream. Firebending requires the act of creation. I think you struggle with the fighting forms, because you can’t make the same connection to creating your ideal world as you do when you perform.”

Akko looked over at her teacher. “So how do I fix it?

Master Ursula hummed. “I think you need to find a reason to firebend in the fighting forms. You have to desire it.”

“But I do desire it! That’s why I’m here isn’t it?!”

“That’s not what I mean.” Master Ursula sighed and put her hand on Akko’s shoulders. “When you firebend to perform, why do you do it?”

“Um… To make people happy, I guess?”

Master Ursula nodded. “Some firebenders, use their power to protect themselves or people they care about. Others firebend out of anger and rage. There has to be a reason behind it, or you won’t be able to properly channel your chi.”

“Uggggghhh. How do I find a reason? Doesn’t wanting to pass my classes count?” Akko dropped her forehead onto the stone railing and winced at the impact.

“Only you can answer that question. But for now, why don’t you finish for tonight? Spend some time with your friends.”

“Yeah…okay.”

~^|^~

Akko woke up the next morning to a mouthful of something that tasted suspiciously like seawater. She gasped and inhaled part of it into her windpipe, which only brought about a coughing fit. Which then made her fall out of bed and bruise her elbows.

“Sucy! Why would you do that!” Lotte exclaimed from somewhere above her. 

“She was snoring. Like so loudly.”

Akko recovered somewhat and sat up, trying to get her bearings. The sun had risen partially into the sky, it was probably around eight in the morning.

“It’s—“ She pounded on her chest, and wheezed a little bit. “It’s fine. I’m okay.”

“Honestly, the two of you need to get along better.” Lotte shook her head and Akko realized both her and Sucy were already dressed.

“Akko you need to get ready. We tried to wake you up for breakfast but you were completely out. You’re lucky we had to come back to grab Sucy’s water pouch.”

Akko hastily scrambled around the room to find the thrown about pieces of her uniform. She tugged them on and tied her robe securely with her red belt while her roommates waited at the door.

By the time she had finished and stepped out of their room, they only had ten minutes till the first lesson started.

“We need to hurry or we’ll be late.” Lotte said.

Akko’s stomach grumbled in response. “We don’t have time to stop by the kitchens?”

Sucy glanced over at her, “Last time we did that we were late and Finnelan made us do fifty hotsquats.”

“I’m sorry Akko, we were gonna try and grab you something but they are so strict about taking food out of the mess hall.”

Akko rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah…it’s okay.”

They three of them made it to the firebending auditorium with a few minutes to spare. Akko tried not the think about how those minutes could have been spent eating one of the coveted sweet rolls the kitchen had in the mornings. Every other meal was potatoes, and she never seemed to wake up early enough for the sweet rolls.

The auditorium was set up like a sparring ring, with six sides. Three tiered rows surrounded the outer walls of the room and in the center was the massive sparring mat. It had dozens of burn streaks littering its old surface, alluding to the many years of its use. Every time Akko saw them, she wondered if one might be a mark left by Chariot herself. The walls were high and covered in faded images of spindly mountains and strange looking dragons peeking out of caves. Large stone sconces jutted out every few feet and carefully tended flames flickered gently within, filling the room with warm light.

Akko, Lotte, and Sucy took their places on their mats in the third row. Diana and her team were already at their seats just in front of them. Akko’s rival had her head bowed over some scroll while Hannah and Barbara chatted to each other on either side of her. _Just like Diana to be studying before the lesson even starts._ Akko tried her best to ignore her three least favorite people.

When she saw Amanda’s team walk in, all matching with their green belts, she waved and shouted.

“Amanda!” Her voice echoed around the large room

The girl looked over and gave a casual salute. “You’re here early, usually you run in right before Finnelan starts.”

Akko’s stomach grumbled at that moment and she groaned. “Well I skipped breakfast.”

“Ah that explains it. I’d have just come in late.”

Hannah joined in on the conversation then, having apparently been listening, “Well of course _you_ would have.”

Amanda glared. “You got something to say England? You talk big when you have Cavendish to hide behind.”

“I don’t hide behind anyone!”

Diana shut her scroll and frowned at both of them.

“I don’t see why I have to be involved in this petty argument.”

Amanda bowed theatrically, “Of course not, forgive me your Great Iciness. You shouldn’t have to deal with us mortals.”

Diana stiffened at the jab but she didn’t take the bait.

“Class will be starting, I’m sure Finnelan would prefer everyone in their seats before then.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, but followed her two teammates to their mats.

Finnelan strode in soon after, she looked distracted for some reason, eyes cast to the side and unfocused. When she got to the center of the sparring mat, she straightened up and seemed to visibly dispel whatever train of thought she had been on. She peered around at the collected students.

“This morning we will continue with our focus on the fighting forms. While some of you have been excelling in these,” Finnelan looked proudly at Hannah and a few of the other students. Although she refused to acknowledge Amanda, who was in Akko’s opinion, one of the more talented firebenders there. “—others are falling behind, much to my concern.” She leveled her gaze at Akko.

“The fighting forms are necessary to master as they may save your life someday. You will not always be within the sanctuary of Luna Nova’s walls and you must be able to protect yourselves.”

Akko felt like Finnelan was being a little overdramatic in all of this. She had never felt unsafe at home, and she couldn’t imagine anyone trying to hurt her now. The kingdoms were at peace, and Akko didn’t see any reason for that to change. She started to zone out slightly, eyes landing on her rival in front of her.

Diana was sitting, her back ramrod straight as she listened attentively. Akko couldn’t see her face, but she just _knew_ that it probably had a soft frown. Over the past couple weeks Akko noticed that Diana always had the tiniest of downturns to her lips if she was focused or thinking hard about something. Not that Akko was paying attention to her of course. Well, actually, she _was_ but it was because they were rivals and Akko needed to keep an eye out to be able to discover any weaknesses she had. Obviously.

“And as such, we will be pairing up today and sparring.”

_Wait, huh?_

Akko looked at Sucy and Lotte trying to figure out if she had heard right. Up till now Finnelan had only held technique demonstrations. Now they were _fighting_ each other?

Lotte looked back at Akko, lips pursed in worry. Akko was grateful that she wasn’t alone in being not the most gifted at combat. Lotte had also struggled, not with her bending but with the forms themselves. She was not as physically capable and she shied away from violence. Sucy on the other hand had an eager grin on her face. Akko sent out a prayer to the spirits for whoever had to go against Sucy.

“I will pair you up. Non-firebenders, I expect you to have learned the techniques we have been studying in this class well enough to from a proper offense and defense against them. Firebenders, it is important that you adapt to your opponents expectations. In the real world, your enemy may have more than one advantage.” She clapped her hands and the students stood up. From outside the classroom temple staff pushed in carts carrying tubs of water and earthen disks.

Finnelan pulled a scroll out of her robes and began reading off names.

“Antonenko and Bernhardt,”

“England and Manbavaran,” Sucy smiled behind her hair and Akko watched a shiver travel up Hannah’s spine before she turned around and made eye contact with her opponent. Akko might have felt sorry for her, if she wasn’t so awful.

“—and Parker,” Akko looked back to Finnelan worried that she had missed her name. But Barbara was staring in another direction and waved to student whom she must have been paired with.

“Cavendish and O’Neill,” The room, which had been filled with a growing murmur of excitement, went silent. Everyone had their eyes on the two students. Diana for her part, had her eyes closed and didn’t acknowledge the announcement. Amanda on the other hand, was smirking with one fist pounding into her other palm. Akko felt slight annoyance settle in her gut. Sure Amanda and Diana were clearly opposites, and definitely did not get along. But _she_ was Diana’s rival. If anything Amanda was Hannah’s rival and you can’t have _two_ rivals… That’s just not how it works.

Finnelan pressed on as if she didn’t feel the thick tension that had settled over the room.

“Kagari and Yanson.” Lotte released a relieved sigh and smiled at Akko.

Akko tampered down her annoyance. It was good she was with Lotte, she didn’t have to worry about making a fool of herself when she failed to firebend properly.

All of the students spread out around the sparring ring in their pairs.

Akko glanced over at Amanda and Diana, she couldn’t quite hear what was being said but it was obvious from Diana’s eye roll that Amanda was bugging her.

“Everyone in your guard position! The goal of this lesson is to get your opponent to the mat. I expect you not to hold back. Once one of you concedes, the match will be over.” Finnelan shouted over the conversations occurring.

Lotte brought her hands in front of her, fingers extended, she set her mouth in a determined line. Akko pulled her fists up and clenched them protecting her face, trying to remember what Master Ursula had been telling her the day before.

“Begin!”

At Finnelan’s command flashes and noise filled the room. Water was pulled from the large tubs, flowing like tendrils through the air to various students. The earthbenders each had stacks of the earthen disks in front of them and those began flying around as well.

Akko looked back at Lotte. The timid airbender wouldn’t make the first move, Akko knew she would have to. She shot out a jab and some fire fizzled out. Then a cross, which was a little more powerful but ultimately disappointing. Not exactly her most intimidating offense. She would have to get closer and rely on hand to hand combat.

As Akko approached, the two of them started circling each other. Akko feigned another jab which Lotte avoided by a turn and then Akko swept her leg out, catching the girl in the knees. Lotte yelped but before she could fall, she pushed out a gust of wind catching herself and setting herself back onto her feet.

“That was clever, Akko.” Lotte smiled.

Akko internally groaned. It was really hard to want to fight Lotte. She was just so sweet.

Akko immediately regretted those words as a burst of wind caught her in the gut.

She rolled backwards into a standing position, wincing.

“Sorry!” Lotte actually did look sorry, but they both knew the point of the drill was to win.

She dove forward and Lotte narrowly sidestepped her. Then Akko spun around and crossed her arms just in time for another gust to blow into her. It pushed her back but she remained on her feet.

Akko pressed Lotte hard with jabs and crosses, keeping her from having time to send any more powerful air attacks. She may not have had a lot of firebending power behind her flurry of fists, but her training with Master Ursula did teach her to throw a proper punch.

Both began to sweat as Lotte struggled to deflect the continuous onslaught. Akko wasn’t able to fully land any punch but while she was on the offensive, she was in control.

Akko noticed something change as Lotte’s breaths started coming in gasps. She withdrew and stopped.

“Are you alright?”

Lotte nodded but couldn’t catch her breath enough to respond. Her face was pale and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Akko walked towards her and put her hand on the girl’s back. “We can stop, do you want to sit down?”

She started rubbing her back. Lotte took deep breaths and offered Akko a weak smile.

“Don’t want to sit,” she breathed in and out, “just need a minute.”

Akko nodded and waited with her friend. She felt bad, watching her struggle. It reminded her that she still couldn’t do combative firebending. Master Ursula had said Akko needed to find a purpose to her firebending. But Akko couldn’t imagine a way to desire wanting to hurt others, not when her stomach twisted just watching her friend.

She glanced around the room and watched the sparring continue around her. Many had already stopped due to one of them winning. Constanze, one of Amanda’s two earthbending teammates, had her opponent’s arms and legs incased in earth, the poor girl was laying on the ground unable to get back up with her feet bound together.

Sucy and Hannah were still trading blows, but Sucy definitely was on the offensive. Water surrounded her arms, making them look like tentacles and she swept them back and forth, laughing maniacally. Hannah would blast through the water before it made contact, but the sweat on her brow and the tense set to her jaw showed that she was having a difficult time.

Finally, Akko’s eyes landed on Amanda and Diana. If someone didn’t know they were fighting, it would almost seem like the two were dancing. A flurry of water and fire surrounded them as they seemed to trade off the offensive and defensive every few steps.

Amanda flipped over one of Diana’s water whips and sent out a blast of her own fire. Every punch produced a brutal wall of flames. Akko was impressed and more than a little jealous of her raw power. Diana seemed less so as she sent out a wave of water to stop the blast.

Despite the other matches, the room was quiet enough to hear Diana’s voice as she yelled at Amanda.

“Be careful!”

Amanda smirked, “Why, worried I’ll torch your prissy hair?”

Diana grunted and met another attack head on with her own. When water and fire met, steam exploded from in-between.

“You could hurt someone!”

“Obviously! I’m trying to hurt someone!”

Amanda ducked and somersaulted under the slice of water that answered her comment.

“I’m serious, Amanda. You need to have more control!”

Amanda laughed, “And maybe you need to get that stick out of you’re a—“ Amanda grunted as she was swept out of her stance by Diana, but twisted midair and instead of landing on her butt she managed to land on her hands springing back onto her feet.

“That’s it.” Her eyes narrowed and a ferocity Akko didn’t recognize replaced her frivolous attitude. “You think just because your family is important in the Northern Water Tribe that you can boss the rest of us around!”

Amanda closed in and her fury seemed to only make her stronger.

‘ _Others firebend out of anger and rage.’_

Akko remembered Master Ursula’s words. She could clearly see the evidence of their truth in front of her. Amanda looked wild, unleashing devastating attacks left and right.

Even Diana, perfect Diana, looked a little bewildered as she tried to contain the girl’s rage.

Akko could feel the heat from where she was and she actually found herself getting a little worried for Diana.

Even Lotte, who had recovered by then, voiced concern, “That doesn’t look good,”

Almost all of the other groups had stopped and were watching the display.

Finnelan, who had been patrolling through the matches finally noticed. She frowned and began making her way over as if to intercede.

Akko just watched helplessly, hoping nothing too serious would happen between her friend and her rival.

“O’Neill! Cavendish!” Finnelan shouted attempting to stop the spar.

At the sound of her name Amanda’s fury didn’t die down, if anything she seemed to be growing more agitated. Akko doubted if she even registered Finnelan at all.

Diana expertly blocked an uppercut sent towards her but Amanda had quickly shifted her weight and brought her leg around for a brutal round house kick.

Luckily, Diana was fast to respond and stepped aside using Amanda’s momentum to redirect her fiery retaliation, narrowly avoiding the large ball of flame that would have engulfed her.

Unfortunately, there was nothing to stop the attack as it headed directly at Akko and Lotte.

What happened next, felt like it happened in slow motion.

Amanda’s face paled as she saw the direction of her attack.

Diana turned realizing her mistake. She opened her mouth to shout.

Lotte’s eyes widened in fear.

The reflection of the fire in her glasses grew larger.

Akko didn’t think.

She shoved her hand out sending Lotte sprawling out of harm’s way.

Then the fireball hit her head on.

Akko flew backwards from the force, her body sent into the air. She smacked into the far wall and her vision went black for a second. Then she was falling.

Before she could make impact, a gust of air cushioned her fall briefly, deflecting her momentum. She hit the ground and her body rolled down the three stone tiers, finally coming to rest on the sparring mat.

Akko curled into herself, holding her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Beyond the desperate throbbing in her head, Akko heard a loud ringing in her ears.

The last thing she was aware of was her name called out, as voices shouted around her.

Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That was fun for me to write.   
> I think next chapter will be from a different point of view.   
> So get read for that. :D   
> It'll most likely be out around next weekend. I'm in the last few weeks of classes and trying to finish strong, lol.   
> Say hi if you want in the comments!


	5. A New Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! I did change the indentations so hopefully that doesn't throw anyone off. Pretty late at night right now, but I am impatient and didn't want to sit on the thing till morning, so I'm sending it out. Hopefully I've caught any typos... I know the story so far is a little slow going, but I also finally hatched out a recognizable plot arc and let me tell ya folks. This is gonna be a big boi. Sorry if you are invested cause there's gonna be a long haul ahead. Anyway! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Everything happened so fast. One second Diana was frantically trying to calm Amanda down, doing everything she could to keep her from landing a solid hit. She was sweating and she could feel the strain in her arms and legs. The heat Amanda was giving off was becoming suffocating and each of her attacks was coming closer to actually making contact. Diana had zeroed all her thinking down to one goal: stopping Amanda’s rampage. She didn’t want to hurt Amanda, but she was beginning to think there would be no other option. Then… That kick. The one that was aimed for her. 

Diana reacted with her years of training. She knew exactly how to dodge and then with Amanda off balance she could finally take her down. Diana’s mind was steps ahead, already visualizing how exactly she would sweep her leg out and catch the foot Amanda had her weight on from the kick.

But that never happened.

Instead, Diana realized too late that in redirecting the attack, she had not thought through every variable.

She watched in horror as the fire intended for her was launched towards a pair of students.

Specifically the girl who Diana kept having negative interactions with.

The one she healed on the first day. 

Akko didn’t even hesitate.

Diana watched helplessly as Akko realized the incoming attack and then she just immediately pushed her friend out of the way, no moment for fear of her own safety.

Diana watched as Akko’s body was forced across the room and into the wall.

She watched as Akko fell to the ground, air amazingly taking most of the impact out of the fall, but not stopping her from rolling down the steps, landing in a curled heap on the ground.

Perhaps it was in disbelief, but no one moved. Everyone was frozen, every breath in the room held in shock.

It had been Lotte who reacted first, running towards her friend, worried tears already building in her eyes.

“Akko!” Lotte waved her hands over her body, unsure if touching her would bring more harm.

Then Master Finnelan had taken charge, barking orders at one of the airbenders to race off to get the medical staff.

That was when Diana finally reacted. Pulled out of her stupor she ran over and slid to Akko’s side. Lotte helped her roll Akko onto her back and she threw her hand out, summoning more water from the large tubs scattered around the room. She looked down at Akko, eyes assessing every injury in seconds.

Most obviously were the wounds on the front of her body. Her upper abdomen was in the worst condition with what seemed to be pretty bad second degree burns. Her tunic had done a wonderful job protecting her, but a sizable circular portion offset in the front was scorched through. The front of her forearms were saved by the deep red fabric she wore wrapped around them, but her upper arms had some blistering, which would need to be treated. _Only because she refuses to wear her uniform properly, always rolling up her sleeves, honestly Akko._

Diana shook her head and glanced over at Akko’s face. Her lopsided bangs were dark with sweat, pressed messily against her forehead. Without thinking, Diana pushed them back out of her face and rested her hand against her forehead. She was unconscious but it was clear from the crease in her brow that she was still in pain. Akko’s face had been spared any outward injury, but Diana tried not to think about the possible head trauma she might have received from her multiple impacts. The good news was; there were no noticeable broken bones as far as she could tell. All she could do was help until the medical staff arrived.

Diana set to work, hands levelling over Akko’s stomach willing the water to collect under her palms into two large orbs. She concentrated on those, feeling her chi run into the water as it became an extension of her own body. Imbued with her power, it began to glow the familiar comforting blue she was so used to. With methodical movements Diana canvassed Akko’s torso with the water, focusing on soothing the worst of the burns.

Through her element, she could sense every part of damaged skin tissue, it felt like a prickling wrongness at the base of her skull and she closed her eyes to focus on the sensation, trying to pinpoint where on Akko’s body it felt the strongest. But she could also feel the steady thrum underneath the damaged skin. The buzzing of Akko’s own chi, responding to her even in the girl’s unconscious state.

It brought her back to the moment she first met Akko.

Fierce red eyes. Unreasonably angry (in her opinion) at Diana’s assistance.

She had helped heal her wrist, and she would never forget the sensation when she touched her.

Akko’s chi was different from anyone else Diana had ever healed. It was intense, vibrant, powerful and… _ancient_. If that was a word that could even be _used_ to describe a person’s chi. It felt like a force of nature. She imagined that what she had felt from Akko had to be similar to what a talented firebender might feel in their hands while directing lightning.

This had piqued Diana’s interest and when Akko had been accepted to Luna Nova she found herself watching her, almost waiting for something to happen, to explain what she had felt in the other girl’s chi. But she had been disappointed. Akko had an apparent lack of bending skill. The two things just didn’t make sense.

Diana was taken out of her thoughts when Master Finnelan addressed her.

“Ms. Cavendish, how is she doing? The medical staff should be here any minute.”

At some point, Master Finnelan had knelt by her side. Lotte had taken up a position cradling Akko’s head in her lap and the rest of the class was crowded around them, anxiously watching Diana.

She sighed, continuing her ministrations but looking back at her instructor.

“Her burns are pretty bad, but not horrible. She may have head trauma, though I can’t quite tell. So far she feels…stable.” Diana couldn’t elaborate more, her attention was too focused on the living water in her hands, keeping it steadily moving over Akko’s form.

Master Finnelan nodded gravely and seemed satisfied with the assessment.

When the Luna Nova medical staff finally arrived, two talented waterbenders and a strong-looking assistant, Diana was reluctant to stop her ministrations as they gently lifted Akko onto a padded gurney.

“If I may,” she glanced at her teacher first, and then the head healer, a middle-aged woman with silver hair attractively framing her face. “I would like to assist you in helping Akko. I have extensive experience healing in the Northern Water Tribe. I believe I could be of use.”

Master Finnelan gave her consent and the healer glanced over at Akko’s prone form and then back to Diana with an eyebrow raised and a friendly look in her eye.

“What you’ve already done is impressive, you may join us if you wish. With more hands we will be able to help her faster.”

Diana left accompanied by Lotte and Sucy following behind her. Master Finnelan gave the red team leave from lessons for the rest of the day so that they could be with Akko when she woke up.

Unfortunately for Amanda, as the rest of the students were dismissed to their next lessons early, she was pulled away, most likely to be severely reprimanded. Diana couldn’t help but be glad that Amanda would face consequences for her role in this horrible situation, but an even deeper part of her felt like she was just as responsible. She kept replaying the moment over and over again in her head. She could have deflected it differently, she could have blocked the attack using another method, she could have been _faster._ Her stomach was twisting into knots, but she refused to let that affect her outwardly collected demeanor. She could help make up for the harm she caused by healing Akko now and that required a calm and clear mind.

Behind her, Lotte was doing a much worse job of controlling her emotions.

She was sniffling into the sleeves of her robe and Sucy had put an arm around her to keep her walking in the right direction.

Diana had never seen the other waterbender acting so…compassionately. It was almost a little disconcerting hearing her mumble soothing words to her teammate.

“It’s gonna be alright, if Akko can jump off a mountain onto a sky bison, she can take a wimpy fireball to the gut.”

Diana almost stopped in her tracks, but all of her etiquette training allowed her to compose herself. Sucy’s words contained multiple things that deserved attention. _What_ was Akko doing _jumping_ off mountains? And furthermore, that was not by any means what Diana would classify as a _wimpy_ fireball.

Although she realized neither of those observations would positively effect Lotte, so she refrained from speaking them.

“But Akko looked so hurt,” Lotte blubbered out. “She was just laying there.”

Diana turned her head and tried to give Lotte a soft smile, “But you saved her from further injury with your quick thinking. That fall would have been bad. I’m sure Akko will be grateful to you when she wakes up.”

Lotte shook her head, “No, no, I—that wasn’t even—“

What Diana assumed would be a comforting thought only made the shorter girl cry harder.

“I just—just, was frozen. I watched her f-fall and did _nothing._ ”

Sucy looked over and glared.

_Okay, backing off._

Diana resigned herself to silence for the rest of the walk. 

When they all arrived in the West Tower, the head healer turned to Lotte and Sucy, a kind look in her eye, “Why don’t you girls sit out here for a little while?” She gestured to the small tables set opposite the doors to the rooms. Each had a vase of wildflowers on it. The overall effect was actually quite cheerful, with light streaming in through the high arching windows. “I’ll have Li bring you some nice cups of tea and perhaps something to eat. We can let you know when we are done with Akko’s healing.”

Sucy nodded for the both of them and took Lotte over to the nearest chair. The assistant went with them and asked what kind of tea they might prefer.

Diana lamented her own lack of tea. She imagined cradling a warm cup of jasmine would have a wonderfully calming effect on her. However, she had a job to do, so she followed the other waterbenders into the room with Akko.

The dim lighting within the room reminded her of the familiar hospital back at the Water Tribe. It was in stark contrast to the natural lighting in the hall. There were no windows but candles were set up on wooden shelves throughout the room, and incense trays were already lit, sending off purifying aromas. A large tub filled with water took up the middle of the floor.

Akko was lifted gently into the tub and the three women surrounded her, Diana taking her place by Akko’s head with the two other healers on either side.

“Since you were there to apply immediate care, I think Akko’s recovery will go much more quickly.” The dark haired healer tried to reassure her.

Diana nodded but kept her focus down at the face below her. As they all put their hands in the water, it started to glow vibrantly, casting blue light around the darkened space.

The two healers got to work on Akko’s body, fluidly moving the water in matching rhythms over her burns. Diana gently brought her hands up to frame Akko’s head. _Mild concussion._

It would be a long two hours.

~^|^~

Akko was released to a recovery room once the waterbenders decided her injuries were mostly taken care of and that her burns wouldn’t leave scarring.

Diana collapsed into the chair on the far side of the sparsely decorated space and watched as the healers continued their work on Akko taking off her destroyed robe and placing a healing salve over the raw skin. Then they wrapped her still recovering wounds in gauze and left her to rest.

On their way out, the older woman turned to Diana and rested a hand on her shoulder. Her blue eyes crinkled as she smiled. “You are a wonderful healer young lady. You should be proud of what you’ve done today.”

Diana had enough wherewithal to nod her thanks, but she didn’t offer anything else.

Lotte and Sucy were admitted into the room and pulled chairs up to sit near Akko’s head.

“We’ll be right here when you wake up, Akko.” Lotte said, gently patting her friend’s hand.

Diana watched the interaction with a bit of embarrassment. She didn’t really feel like she belonged there. She felt like an intruder, a voyeur into the trio’s friendship.

She would have stood up then and left had she not felt so tired. Everything she put off while doing her job came flooding back now that her mind was no longer on guard.

She pressed her hands into her thighs, hoping to quell the shaking but it did little to help. She was feeling many things at once and trying very hard to parse each emotion and place them into separate boxes. There was relief, exhaustion, guilt, but there was also something else, something nagging at the back of her mind, something that was calling out for her to notice, to remember. She covered her face with her hands, trying to gain some semblance of calm. The morning had been long, and most of it was… unpleasant.

The scene came back to her again.

The kick.

The fireball.

Akko flying back.

Then falling.

The air.

Her body curled up on the ground.

Diana didn’t like to recall the image, but she couldn’t stop. Her mind was insistent. There was something, something important.

The kick,

The fireball.

Akko flying back.

Akko falling

The air catching her.

_The air._

That’s what was bugging her; Lotte’s response to her earlier reassurance.

Diana lifted her head and looked back at Lotte. She had calmed down a lot since that morning, perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to ask her again.

“Lotte,” Diana hesitated and waited for the shorter witch to turn around. “You said you didn’t catch Akko before. Right? That air wasn’t your bending?”

Lotte swallowed and looked down.

Before she could respond however, Sucy turned back to Diana, “You really have to bring that up right now? Lotte already feels bad; you don’t have to make it worse.” Sucy scowled then, “Maybe if you hadn’t riled up Amanda so much, none of this would have happened.”

Diana went rigid at the accusation. She was right of course. Diana should have done something different. _It’s my fault._

She stood up abruptly and walked toward the door, ignoring her lightheadedness.

“That’s not fair Sucy. Diana has been doing her best—“ Diana couldn’t hear the end of her sentence as the door closed behind her.

She was beginning to spiral into more self-inflicted guilt when Lotte called after her.

“Diana wait!”

She turned around to see the airbender hurry out of the room and down the hallway towards her.

“You don’t have to leave.”

Diana put her hands behind her back and stared off to the side, gazing out the windows at the mountainside, vibrant in the midday sun.

“It’s alright, Sucy was correct. I should get going anyway.”

Lotte just sighed. “You aren’t responsible for other people’s actions Diana. All you can control is your own. And you _helped_ Akko.”

When Diana didn’t respond Lotte continued, “You were also right. I didn’t cause that gust. I have no idea where it came from.”

Diana hummed. “Thank you, Lotte.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come back in? I promise Sucy will behave.”

She shook her head. “No there is something else that requires my attention.” She was about to bid the airbender farewell when she had another thought. “Oh and Lotte? Please don’t tell Akko about my part in this.”

Lotte looked taken aback, “You don’t want her to know that you healed her?’

“It didn’t seem to go well the first time I did that. I’d rather not give Akko more of a reason to dislike me.”

“I wouldn’t say she dislikes you…” But Lotte’s hesitancy was obvious to both of them.

“Have a good afternoon, Lotte.” Diana bowed her head and left down the hallway. Lotte didn’t call out to her a second time.

Diana stepped out of the West tower with a sigh. It was still before noon yet she felt like she could sleep for the rest of the day.

She had little desire to continue to her next lesson, but she also needed to go to the temple’s library. There was too much to do for her to simply go to bed. She weighed the morality of skipping class in search of more knowledge. While she pondered her next move, she heard a sniffle coming from down to her right.

Amanda was seated there on the bottom step, hunched over rather pathetically, cradling something in her hands.

Diana had half a mind to continue walking and pretend she didn’t see her. That plan failed when Amanda called out to her.

“Diana!” The firebender’s voice was scratchy and weak.

When she turned around she saw how truly terrible Amanda looked. Her eyes were puffy and her face was blotchy from what must have been crying. She looked as tired as Diana felt.

“How is she?” Amanda shifted her eyes toward the entrance to the tower.

“Sleeping.” She responded curtly.

They stared at each other in silence.

“Shouldn’t you be in a lesson?” Diana’s eyes landed on the now visible plate of sweet rolls within Amanda’s hands.

“I-ah, skipped so I could swipe something for Akko. Ya know, when she wakes up… ‘cause she didn’t get any breakfast.” Amanda’s sentence trailed off.

Diana didn’t know what to say to the girl, and so the result was another lull in conversation. Did she reprimand her actions? Should she point out that Amanda must have stolen all those sweet rolls and then broke the rules further by taking them out of the dining area? Should she pity the girl? Diana wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be angry or if Amanda had beaten herself up enough for her own actions.

Amanda broke the silence this time, “I’m sorry.” she whispered.

“Akko is the one you should be apologizing to.” Diana waved her hand dismissively.

Amanda shook her head and sighed, “You also deserve an apology. I—was angry. At a lot of things. You just reminded me of…” She seemed to pause to collect her thoughts. “I took my anger out on you. And that wasn’t fair.” She looked at Diana earnestly, and it may have been the first time she saw the girl without some sort of glint or smirk guarding her face. “I’m sorry.”

Diana had never been good about handling these sorts of situations. She wasn’t used to people being open and honest with her. And she certainly wasn’t used to those who wronged her saying they were sorry.

She considered her words carefully. “I… appreciate what you have said… Hopefully our interactions can be more amicable in the future.”

Amanda laughed softly. “Only if your two guard dogs aren’t around.” She immediately winced after the words left her mouth. “It’s been less than five seconds and I’m already failing.”

Diana’s lips twitched downwards. She knew exactly how much Amanda did not like her teammates, Hannah especially. However, she knew Hannah and Barbara caused their own reputation by instigating the antagonism of many of the girls at the school. Their interactions with Akko claimed a considerable amount of those conflicts.

“A-anyway,” Amanda pressed on, “Thanks for helping out Akko.”

Diana nodded and dismissed herself from the conversation. The two of them had little else to say to one another and she had more important things to do. She had made up her mind to head to the library. There was some research that needed to be done.

~^|^~

Akko spent the majority of the following week recovering. It _sucked._

She still went to lessons, but wasn’t allowed to participate in any of the physical stuff. Apparently, according to her waterbending doctors, she needed “time to recover and recoup.”

But Akko felt fine! Sure, a lot of her skin was pretty tender and sore, but it only felt like a bad sunburn, and the salve she was told to put on it helped out a lot. And yeah, sometimes if she moved around too fast she’d feel nauseous, but that didn’t mean she needed to be babied!

She was forced to visit the West tower daily for some more minor healing sessions, as her body recovered, although she really didn’t mind those so much. After each one, she felt so calm and de-stressed. But she hated the way everyone—even the Masters and Hannah and Barbara—were using kiddie gloves around her. She hadn’t heard one single insult, in like, _days._ It was almost disconcerting.

The one upside to the whole ordeal was that Amanda brought her stolen sweet rolls before every single morning lesson. Akko almost felt bad, like she was taking advantage of Amanda’s guilt. But who was she to say no to hand delivered breakfast?

Akko had forgiven her almost immediately, when she had finally woken up. Amanda seemed so upset and distraught it was hard not to, plus her offerings of food didn’t hurt either.

Currently she was sitting in Master Ursula’s class, one of the only classrooms that actually had chairs and a chalkboard. Perhaps if she were a brainier type of girl this would have been a welcome respite from her other lessons, where she could only sit by and watch. Master Ursula did not teach physical bending, rather she taught about history, and chakras, and auras, and spirits and blah, blah, blah. Akko wanted to be engaged in her favorite Master’s subject, but it just felt _impossible._ It was like being in school all over again. Akko came to Luna Nova to get _away_ from the ordinary stuff.

“Human’s have been bending elements even before the four different nations existed. Many historians believe humanity used to live in cities, scattered all over the world. These were built on the backs of the lion turtles, since the wilderness was too dangerous for them to inhabit, and the lion turtles granted protection from the spirits that roamed the earth.” Master Ursula drew a lion turtle on the board. It looked as big as a mountain. And there, resting upon the surface of its massive shell, she drew houses and buildings. “At some point, humans decided to brave the wilds, and it is believed they received their bending from the lion turtles. The giant beasts granted this power in order to protect them one last time.”

Akko didn’t bother to write any of this down, she couldn’t possibly see how it was relevant to her now. It’s been like ten thousand years since all of that stuff happened! Might as well leave the past in the stuffy past.

Someone raised their hands and asked about why there were four different elements, and why each turtle didn’t give everyone all four. Another student then brought up the existence of nonbenders.

The discussion quickly devolved from there, with Master Ursula trying to find responses for all the questions being thrown at her. She looked more than a little flustered at the unusual amount of class engagement.

“W-well we don’t know everything about it. As I said, these are just theories. We don’t know why some people have bending and others don’t. And only the avatar has been able to bend more than one element. But their job is to bring balance to the world, so their abilities exist for the very specific role that they play.”

At this statement, Akko watched a hand to her left shoot up. Unlike the other students, Diana waited politely to be called on.

Master Ursula looked relieved at the excuse to stop speaking. “Yes, Ms. Cavendish?”

Diana stood up, back straight and hands clasped behind her. “You mentioned the Avatar, Master. I have been doing some research on the subject. The Avatar is continually reborn and each reincarnation of the Avatar is connected to all of his or her past lives. Isn’t that true?”

Master Ursula nodded. And Diana seemed to have more to say because she continued to speak. Akko suppressed an eye roll. It was so very like Diana to make her question a teaching moment for the rest of the class.

“The previous Avatar was Woodward. She was from the Earth Kingdom.”

Again, Master Ursula nodded. But a frown appeared on her face. “Ms. Cavendish, you said previous, but no one knows if Woodward is dead.”

“If she is not, then she is the oldest person alive.” Akko was a little bit surprised that her rival was willing to be so blunt with one of the Masters. Diana brought her hand up to her chin, “You said the Avatar’s job was to bring balance. It doesn’t make sense that Avatar Woodward would just disappear. More likely, it was because she died. And assuming she died at an average age, then there should be a new avatar. From the Firenation.”

Akko was almost positive she saw Master Ursula turn pale at the statement. Her usual boredom vanished. Her intrigue was growing as to why her teacher looked so uncomfortable and why Diana was pressing her point.

Master Ursula took a deep breath and responded. “Yes, while that is all _technically_ true, there is no proof that there is a new avatar.”

Diana leaned forward then, pressing her hands into her desk. “But if there were, wouldn’t it be important to find them?”

“A new Avatar is usually not discovered until they access a second element. As you said, the avatar would come from the Firenation. Most likely the next element they would present is air, since it is next in the cycle.” Master Ursula narrowed her eyes at Diana. “Do you know of any airbending firebenders, Diana.”

Master Ursula’s face had turned serious, and her eyes were intense. She had addressed Diana by her first name and the teacher and student were locked in a staring contest that had Akko completely confused. _What is going on?_

Diana broke first and she politely sat down, as if that interaction wasn’t the strangest thing Akko had seen all month.

“No, I do not. Thank you Master Callistis, that was very informative.”

Master Ursula cleared her throat and looked around the classroom, realizing for the first time all of the silent students awkwardly staring at her. “W-where was I? Ah the rise of the four kingdoms,”

Akko stopped listening. She was too preoccupied with the odd change in Diana’s demeanor.

“What do you think that was all about?” She whispered to Lotte beside her.

Lotte looked just as confused, “I don’t know…”

When Akko turned back to look at Diana again, she was surprised to find the girl already staring at her. The minute their eyes connected, Diana looked away as if nothing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that. Next chapter another character will appear and stir up some trouble :D any guesses on who?  
> Thanks for reading! Everyone of you has been so incredibly supportive, and it has made writing this a joy. You guys are wonderful! See you hopefully next weekend.


	6. Do It for the (Sweet) Tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy She-Ra season 5 day! (to those of you who might watch it, no spoilers :( I cant see it till Sunday)  
> I finished my final exam today and wrote this entire chapter in order to avoid how much I want to watch She-Ra.  
> But we got a whole chapter out of that! SO that's awesome.  
> I have to admit, I slightly accidentally lied last chapter. I had one thing planned and then a whole nother thing happened instead. But I'm really happy with this chapter and it's my longest yet! Enjoy!

_Right._

_Left._

_Uppercut._

_Rotate._

_Kick._

Akko was sweating in spite of the chilly night air surrounding her. She had long discarded her robe in favor of feeling the cool breeze over her back and stomach. (And also because the chafing of her clothes was irritating her healing skin, but she wasn’t about to admit to that.)

Akko had just about had it. Not only were the Masters still making her “take it easy” in class, but Lotte wouldn’t even let her practice outside of lessons. Earlier that day Akko had attempted to sneak off to get some work in before her training with Master Ursula. But Lotte had caught her and threatened to take Akko back to the medical wing, if she didn’t stop.

Master Ursula had kept their time together the same except, to Akko’s massive disappointment, she made it strictly about meditation and discussing firebending theory. When Master Ursula had finally dismissed her for the night, Akko felt like she was about ready to combust from unused energy. She _had_ to move.

So when she heard soft snores coming from the beds above her and across from her, Akko snuck out of her room and headed outside. At that point, no one would have been awake to catch her, and the moon was shining in the sky casting pale satiny light over everything. Enough to see by.

She was going to practice, even if it meant trading off precious sleep to do it! Besides, she had been doing _far_ too much resting over the past week and there was no way her body was going to let her fall asleep without some exertion.

_Step._

_Lunge._

_Twist._

_Cross._

Akko moved around the grass, feet damp from the forming dew. Her movements were stiff, but correct. Unfortunately, her firebending was still subpar. It ignited before her fists and dissipated almost immediately. Still better than just the sparks she was managing before, but nowhere near the infernos other students could create.

She collapsed into the spongey grass, flopping her limbs out in defeat.

_Why me?_

Akko reached her hand above her and peaked at the moon through her fingers. She closed her right eye and then her left, back and forth, watching as her hand subtly changed position, revealing more and then less of the pale circle in the sky.

“Don’t give me that attitude. It’s not like you can produce fire either.”

The moon did not respond.

Akko huffed, “Well I can still do this!” She sat up and cupped her palms. Within, a warm ball of flame ignited and Akko smiled as she held out her prize for the giant orb in the sky.

“I don’t see the difference from this kind of fire, and the kind everyone else can do.” She sighed dramatically allowing her breath to extinguish the flame.

It was all her imagination but Akko felt the moon give her a sympathetic look. “I guess you probably don’t have any advice for me, huh,” she asked.

“Perhaps you would have more luck firebending during the day, as it is the sun that gives a firebender their power. Not the moon.” A smooth voice spoke behind her.

Akko nearly leapt out of her own skin. She rose to her feet and spun around.

“D-Diana...” She floundered, “What are you doing up?”

The waterbender stood with her arms crossed, holding a scroll tightly to her chest. Under the moonlight, her skin was turned to milky marble and her blonde hair shimmered, washed almost white. Akko was unaware of her passing thought about the nighttime becoming Diana rather well.

“I was studying. I asked for special permission to use Luna Nova’s vast collection after hours.” She frowned, “You, however, shouldn’t be out past curfew gallivanting half nude through the courtyard.” Diana’s eyes wandered down to Akko’s exposed stomach, then just as quickly snapped to something in the distance behind Akko’s shoulder.

“Wh—I wasn’t _gallivanting_! I was practicing, since no one here will let me do that during the _daytime_!”

The girl’s blue eyes, a deeper color in the dark, narrowed back to Akko’s face. “You shouldn’t be practicing _at all._ ”

Was Diana actually _lecturing_ her?

“Well, if you’re allowed to study, then I should be allowed to practice!”

“I’m not the one who was severely injured barely a week ago.”

Akko stepped forward pushing her face into Diana’s personal space. “It’s not like you _actually_ care about that. You just wanna tell me what to do! And what’s so important that you gotta be up this late _reading_?” Akko reached forward and snatched the scroll out of Diana’s grasp, hopping back a few paces out of her reach.

She didn’t have enough time to read all of the label on the outside before Diana reclaimed it, but she spotted an important enough word: _Avatar._

Akko snickered. “So you’re still on that thing you brought up in class. What’s your obsession with the Avatar, huh?”

Diana glared. “That’s rich coming from a Shiny Chariot fan. And I’m not _obsessed_.”

Akko wasn’t one to let a jab at her idol roll off of her. “At least I’ve met Chariot! I doubt you’ve even _seen_ Avatar Woodward. I know as long as I’ve been alive that I haven’t heard about her doing anything spectacular.”

“It’s difficult to do spectacular things when one is _dead,_ Atsuko.”

She bristled at the use of her full name. “Tch, whatever. Why do you care about her?”

Diana’s stance shifted from one confident and ready for confrontation, to one slightly curled in on itself. Akko felt the mood change immediately.

Diana gazed up at the moon with eyes both sad and thoughtful. “The world needs the Avatar, Akko. They bring balance. Maybe you haven’t noticed, but the war isn’t over. The past 7 years might have been peaceful, but it’s a façade for a fragile ceasefire.”

Akko didn’t know how to respond. She was just a kid when the war between nations broke out. Her parents wouldn’t talk about it around her and her village was pretty secluded so the most she heard about it was if one of the village gossips was loud enough in the market for her to hear walking past. By the time she entered her teenage years it seemed to be over. She had never really put much thought into it beyond defending Chariot from people’s wrong opinions about her lack of involvement.

Diana sighed, “Avatar Woodward is gone. A new one must take her place. The Avatar is the world’s only hope for real peace.”

“World peace seems like a lot of work for just one person. I know _I_ wouldn’t want to be the Avatar…”

Akko could have sworn she saw Diana’s eye twitch as her face deadpanned.

“Be that as it may, you have distracted me for long enough. I was heading to bed and you should too.”

Akko rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I’m heading in ‘cause I was tired anyway, _not_ ‘cause you told me to.”

Akko stalked through the grass towards the student dormitories, vaguely aware of the soft footsteps following behind her.

A gentle cough caused her to turn around.

Diana was holding out her robe to her, looking everywhere but at Akko herself.

Akko took it grumbling something along the lines of that she would have remembered it before getting inside.

Before they parted down separate hallways to their own rooms, Diana’s voice cut through the dark once again, causing her to pause.

“You’re wrong by the way…” She had her back turned to Akko as she spoke. “I do care.”

Diana quickly left before Akko could decide how she was supposed to respond.

~^|^~

Akko’s fourth week of classes went considerably better than the last one. If by considerably better that meant that Barbara and Hannah were back to their usual pestering. The Medical Wing had finally given her clearance to resume normal activity, and she was taking full advantage of that freedom. However, that apparently gave her least favorite people the excuse they needed to resume business as usual.

They were in Master Nelson’s class and today was obstacle course day. Akko was beginning to discover that airbenders _loved_ obstacle courses. Which she didn’t actually mind. If she was good at anything it would be running, jumping, and climbing. They were outside in the field that Akko, Lotte, and Sucy had landed the sky bison in on the first day. Only it had been completely changed from peaceful meadow into terrifying death trap.

“Alright everyone, today’s course is going to be considerably more challenging. You must use your bending, agility, and brains to reach the end.” Master Nelson paced in front of the students.

“Most of that is going to be pretty hard for _one of us._ ” Barbara took a jab, glancing at Akko as she said it.

Akko bristled but Lotte’s hand on her shoulder calmed her down.

“Each obstacle has an end post with colorful ribbons. You must take one to prove you completed the obstacle before moving on to the next one and you must have all five to win. While the course is designed with some obvious routes in mind, you may do whatever it takes to get to the end as long as you stay within the marked off areas. However, if you fall or are knocked into the mud, you must go back to the start of that obstacle.” Nelson opened her personal glider with a flick. “Oh, and one more thing. The winner’s team gets moon peach tarts with their meals for the entire week.”

At that declaration, the students broke into excited chatter. It had been a month and everyone was tired of eating variations of potato. Akko could feel her mouth watering at the thought of a sweet tart. She _had_ to win. There was simply no other option.

“We will split up into two sections; the red, purple, orange and blue teams will compete first. The green, yellow, pink and teal teams will compete after.”

Akko sighed. She’d have to face Diana’s team. Although, when she glanced over and saw the fire in Jasminka’s eyes, she was grateful she wouldn’t be one of the people standing in the way of the girl and her food.

She turned to her team, ready to give a pep talk.

“Okay guys, this is our moment. We are winning those tarts if we have to die trying. We are gonna stick it to that stuck up blue team!”

Lotte wrung her hands, “I don’t know Akko. You just got better, and Barbara is a really talented airbender. I’m no match for her.”

Sucy grimaced. “As much as I would love to beat Diana, I think Lotte is right.”

“What! Guys come on, you can’t give up before we’ve even started! You both are amazing benders! I believe in us!” Akko grabbed Lotte’s hands, “You are the best in the class at making an air scooter! And Sucy,” Akko pulled the waterbender into their impromptu huddle, ignoring the annoyed groan, “people shiver when you walk by! And you definitely gave Hannah a run for her money when you dueled her before…” Akko tapered off, realizing she had dredged up an uncomfortable memory. “Anyways, we got this! We just have to have a believing heart!”

Both of her teammates rolled their eyes at her quoting Chariot, but they smiled nonetheless.

Sucy’s grin showed her teeth. “Only one of us has to get to the finish line right?”

~^|^~

The red team lined up next to their opponents in front of the first obstacle. They were all on a wooden platform facing a pit of deep mud. Interspersed throughout were tall skinny poles, presumably for one to cross over on top of.

Akko readied herself with some warm up hotsquats. _Okay let’s do this. I’m back in action. Do it for the moon peach tart._ Akko pictured the glistening pastry waiting for her at the very top of the final obstacle.

She looked left to Lotte, who gave her a thumbs up and right to Sucy who smirked wickedly.

“Alright students,” Nelson called from her place in the air, circling over the starting line on her glider. “On your mark… Get set…” Nelson did a giant loop and then, “GO!”

Akko took off, immediately leaping to the closest pole. She wobbled and looked back, hearing disgruntled shouts. Sucy had emptied her water skin on the platform and turned it to ice. Half the students slipped and fell into the mud before they even got to start. Akko looked down and noticed it went up to above their knees. It would take a while for any of them to recover.

_We have the lead!_

Lotte grabbed Sucy with one hand, holding her unopened glider in the other hand. Together they leapt through the poles, relying on Lotte’s airbending for stability.

Akko laughed and lunged after them, following close behind their circuitous route. As she closed in on the end platform she noticed Barbara trailing behind. There was only one pillar to jump to the platform from and they were both angling for it.

Akko saw Barbara realize this too and she spun her hands, winding up to throw Akko off the pillar with an air gust.

As they both took their last step, jumping at the same time, Akko changed her aim. She was going to try to skip the final pillar.

She put everything she had into that jump, but the distance was too great and she fell short. Akko screamed as she fell, hands reaching out trying to grasp anything. She just barely caught the very edge of the platform with her fingers.

Barbara, having expected to push Akko off the pillar before she herself landed, over shot her leap and barely managed to throw her hands out airbending backward so she could wrap her arms and legs around the pillar.

Akko stuck her tongue out and hauled herself up onto the platform, thanking the spirits she never skipped arm day.

Sucy was there and held out her hand, lifting Akko to her feet.

“Nice one, Lotte’s ahead, I’ll hold them off.”

Akko looked back to see the other students fighting each other to claim spots on the pillars, Diana was successfully making her way forward and was almost upon them, but Hannah was struggling to maintain balance.

Sucy cackled as she raised her arms, creating tendrils of mud that wrapped around the legs of the other girls. One had Barbara around the ankle, and the girl was trying desperately to keep her grip on the pillar as she slipped closer and closer to the muddy ground.

“Go Akko!” Sucy ordered, having way too much fun causing general mischief. For the hundredth time Akko found herself happy Sucy was on her team and not against her.

Akko turned and grabbed one of the yellow ribbons from the post and tied it around her bicep. _First obstacle complete._

She caught up with Lotte who was doing her best to scale a giant block of ice. At least twenty feet thick and equal in height. The poor airbender could only get most of the way on her air scooter before gravity caught up to her, dissipating the ball and pushing her back down.

Akko frowned. She ran up and put her hands against the wall, willing flames to melt the ice. She felt the heat tickle her palms and watched as the ice slowly gave way. It was working but it would take forever to carve a path through, perhaps Amanda or Hannah wouldn’t have as much trouble, but it wouldn’t work for Akko.

She looked back at Sucy, the waterbender would have been a great help but she was currently stopping anyone from getting past the first obstacle. Diana was distracted by trying to keep her teammates from getting pulled down by the muddy tendrils, but she would overtake Sucy soon. Not to mention the other students had gotten out of the mud and were on their way across. Sucy was amazing, but she couldn’t hold off an army of very angry benders, desperate to eat something other than potatoes.

Akko craned her neck back to see up the sheer wall. _Perhaps if I…_

She pressed her fingers into the ice and melted a hand hold in the wall, then pressed her toe into the ice to make another one. _This’ll work!_

Akko began climbing, when she got up to the point Lotte couldn’t get passed, she called down.

“Lotte! Try it again! I’ll give you a boost!”

The airbender gave her a determined nod, and then whipped up another air scooter.

She hopped onto the rotating ball of air and sped forward as fast as she could at the wall. Angling her body and letting the air rotate up the vertical surface. As she got nearer Akko, the ball of air diminished in size.

“Jump to me!” Akko yelled.

Lotte gave one final heave as the ball completely disappeared, arms reaching.

She just barely managed to hook her hand on Akko’s red belt.

The added weight made Akko’s arms shake but she held on.

“Climb up and jump off of my shoulders.” Akko grunted.

She dug her fingers deeper into the ice getting the best grip she could. Her hands were growing numb from cold the longer she held on. Lotte for her part was using Akko’s body as a ladder and she climbed with all the grace of an airbender, at one point her staff whacked into Akko’s head as she placed her feet on either shoulder.

“Hey watch it,” Akko grunted.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Lotte took a moment, “Okay Akko, get ready.”

She could only nod, focused entirely on not letting go.

Lotte sprang up on a gust of air, clearing the last few feet of the wall.

“Climb! I’ll pull you up.” She peeked over the edge.

Akko didn’t need to be told twice, heating the cold away from her numb fingers and toes, she scaled the remaining ice. Lotte’s hand reached down and helped her the last couple of feet before her arms gave out.

They rolled onto the cool surface, both breathing hard.

Akko jumped up enthusiasm renewed at another conquered obstacle, “Oh yeah! Red team can’t lose!” She pumped her fists up and down.

“Uh oh Akko, don’t celebrate yet, look.” Lotte pointed beneath their feet.

The blue team was carving a path through the ice. Akko made out the blurry figures of Hannah blazing in the front, Barbara in the middle and Diana taking the rear, closing the tunnel so other students couldn’t follow.

She turned back and saw Sucy on the ground, either unconscious or taking a moment from the exertion. Akko hoped it was the latter. The purple and orange teams were jostling each other but they would start getting through the wall soon as well.

Akko grabbed Lotte’s hand, “Alright time to go!”

Lotte used air to push them across the slippery surface. When they reached the edge, Akko wrapped her arms around her teammate and they jumped. Lotte opened her staff into a glider, they held on for dear life as they descended rapidly to the ground.

The landing was not perfect, but Akko saved herself with a tuck and roll.

They each grabbed the purple ribbon at the end of the obstacle and continued.

Akko was frustrated to see that Diana’s group had gotten in the lead somehow. The three girls were already confronting the next obstacle; a slim beam with giant swinging bales of hay. And the bales were on _fire._

“Oh come on! Seriously?!”

“It’s okay Akko! We’ve gotten this far. We just have to keep moving!”

Akko watched the blue team weave through the course. Diana was in the front, moving with grace as she dodged back and forth. Barbara had a hand on Hannah, trying her best to keep the firebender from falling. Akko only allowed herself a moment of smug satisfaction. Hannah might have been a good firebender, but she absolutely sucked at balance. It was fairly comical, watching her windmill her arms about.

Akko looked up at the structure, taking in the tall beam overhead that the swinging bales were fixed to. Master Nelson had said they could take any route they chose, right?

“Lotte I’ve got an idea!”

The two of them swung up onto the beam, Lotte in front with her staff horizontally out before her, to act as a balancing rod. Akko placed her hands on Lotte’s hips and they slowly wobbled their way across.

They made it to the edge just as Diana successfully ducked under the last flaming bale.

The three raced towards the post dodging fire balls sent from an incensed Hannah.

Akko tied the red ribbon around her arm. She and Lotte had a total of three now, they just needed two more!

Diana was doing the same but she took a moment to look up at Akko.

“That was clever, but it won’t be enough to beat us to the finish.” There was something sparkling in her eyes. Akko could almost imagine it was caused by their rivalry. Diana _would_ see her as a worthy rival. _Especially_ when Akko claimed that tart prize!

“Just you watch me!” Akko had no idea why she did it, but she winked at Diana. Causing the blonde girl to gape as Lotte pulled her away to stay ahead of the approaching Hannah and Barbara.

“Less chat Akko, next is a giant pool of water, I’m going to try and fly us over. Hold on tight.”

Lotte jumped into the air, extending her glider. Akko ran along with her as she flew above. Akko’s hands were raised, holding onto Lotte’s middle. They were nearing the edge of the artificial lake Nelson had made for the course. As they got there Akko took a bounding leap and held on for dear life.

Lotte, grunted as she angled them higher, doing her best to concentrate on maintaining the air flow under the glider’s wings.

“Yes! Keep it up Lotte’ we’re halfway there,” Akko whooped.

“Don’t count your sky bison before they haAAAHH—“

A brutal current of air and a fireball hit them at the same time, burning through a wing on Lotte’s glider and forcing them apart. Lotte fell away into the water. Akko closed her eyes ready for the wet impact.

Instead she felt arms catch her. One wrapped under her upper back, the other under her thighs.

Akko couldn’t believe her luck.

“Sucy?!” She opened her eyes to her savior, only to see light blue irises looking back.

_Diana!?!_

Attached to Diana’s face was the smallest most miniscule of smirks.

“Hello, Atsuko.”

Diana’s grip tightened around Akko as she sped up, surfing over the water on a sheet of ice. She carried Akko the rest of the way before setting her down gently on the dry edge.

“Be more careful next time. I won’t always be there to catch you.” Diana winked as she said that. Then sprinted off to grab her ribbon.

Akko was slightly stunned by the weird turn of events. _Was Diana being…playful?_

The beautiful image of a moon peach tart once again filled her head, reminding her of the ultimate goal. _Right, tart. Do it for the tart._ She shook her head, dispelling shock and ran to grab the second to last ribbon. A blue one.

Before she could race after Diana, something caught her square in the back, knocking the air out of her. It was a combination of Hannah and Barbara. The pair had done a similar maneuver to her and Lotte with the unfortunate difference of deciding to use Akko as a landing pad.

“You think you’re so good. But you only got this far because of your teammates. None of it was because of you.” Hannah snarled in her ear.

Akko felt something pulling on her arm and she twisted trying to get out from under the two benders. Her face was pressed into the dirt.

“You might as well just stay down Akko. Diana is going to win and you are going to watch it happen.” Barbara snickered.

Akko twisted her neck to see that Diana was slowly making her way up the cliff face.

_Lotte and Sucy got me this far and I’m really going to blow it._

Diana would laugh at her. Everyone would laugh. _You’re not worth it, Akko._

_It’s true._

_I’m not worth it._

Akko felt the fight leave her limbs. Why had she thought they could win?

She was just a screw up who couldn’t properly bend anything.

She refused to release the tears that prickled in her eyes.

_I lost._

Then from deep within a voice spoke. It was Akko’s own voice, but at the same time not her own. It sounded older, lower.

_Believe in yourself._

Suddenly power surged within her, like she was given a jumpstart. Her nerves tingled and she felt like she had so much energy that if she didn’t dispel it she would combust.

“AGHHH!” Akko threw her arms out and a burst of flame sent Hannah and Barbara tumbling away from her.

_I did that?_

Akko jumped to her feet ready for the two girls to come after her, but before they could stand up a gust of wind knocked them to the side.

“Run Akko! You can do it!”

Lotte was calling to her from her seated position atop Sucy’s shoulders; her hands were around her staff as if she had just taken a mighty swing. Sucy beneath her had a black eye, but other than that, she didn’t look much worse for wear. Water swirled in a funnel around her legs buoying her and the airbender above the lake.

“Go Akko. We’ll hold ‘em off.” The waterbender stilled the whirl as they made it to the shore. Lotte clambered down and held up her staff threateningly. Sucy likewise pulled water onto her arms forming tentacle-looking appendages.

Akko didn’t wait around to watch the fight, she had to catch up to Diana.

The final obstacle was the natural cliff face of the mountain. Every so often there were stone ledges that stuck out. Luckily and also unfortunately for Akko, neither of their teams had an earthbender. So she’d have to climb, _again._

Diana had only made it part of the way, she seemed to be struggling with this portion of the course. Trying to locate sufficient footholds. In her hands were sharp looking picks, entirely made of ice.

Akko scouted the best route she could take up. The ledges were spaced out too far to easily reach, but she could probably make them if she jumped. However, the very highest part of the climb was ledge free. She’d need to save her arms until then.

Clambering onto the first platform Akko took a running leap to the next one.

She made it to the ledge, with only a slightly bruised shin.

Diana was taking a breather on an outcropping above and to her right. She saw as Akko jumped to the third ledge.

“Akko! What are you doing!”

Akko ignored her. Sometimes you had to risk cracking your skull like an egg to make an omelet (or a sweet tart).

She leapt again, also thankful that she never skipped leg day.

“You could hurt yourself!” Diana pleaded.

But Akko refused to let Diana stop her momentum. She _would_ make it to the top.

Ledge after ledge Akko ascended. She was ahead of Diana now, the girl much too safety cautious to be so reckless.

Akko could see the post at the top of the cliff. Green ribbons shimmered on it, waiting to be claimed.

She reached the highest platform and shook her arms out. This was it.

Akko began climbing for real then, hand over hand and foot over foot. Her shoulders were burning along with her legs. Her fingers were already sweaty. Each movement upward caused more tremors to pass through her exhausted arms.

Akko took a deep breath and exhaled.

_I can do it._

_I will do it._

She kept going. Eight Feet. Seven. Six.

Five. Four.

Then she felt one of her toes slip from its precarious spot.

A gasp echoed below her.

Her fingers couldn’t handle the extra weight and they gave out.

“Akko!” She didn’t know who shouted.

Akko felt herself fall for a single stomach dropping millisecond.

Then that same inner tug kicked in. Energy flowed from her stomach, through her and out of her palms.

The jet of fire she created launched her the last few feet up and over the ledge.

She landed with a thud and gazed up into the partially cloudy sky.

_I’m alive._

_I made it._

Akko laughed. Adrenaline left her system in waves.

She stumbled upright and grabbed a green ribbon, proudly waving it for Lotte and Sucy to see down below. Lotte was cheering and jumping up and down. She wrapped Sucy in a hug, and the waterbender looked about as happy as Akko had ever seen her. Which wasn’t saying much, but the smile gracing her face was equivalent to jubilation for her

Akko did a little happy dance there at the top of the world. She pumped her fists and hopped around.

“We did it, we did it, we did it!”

She took a moment to breathe deeply, cherishing the mountain air. She heard huffing and looked over the ledge to see Diana near the top.

Akko dropped to her belly and offered the waterbender a hand.

Diana sighed gratefully and allowed herself to be helped over the edge.

She had her eyes closed breathing hard, chest rising and falling rapidly. When she finally caught her breath, her eyes scanned Akko from top to bottom and she frowned.

“Are you okay?”

Akko grinned. “I told you I could do it.” She tied the green ribbon on her arm triumphantly.

Diana shook her head and graciously smiled back. “You did. Well done.” Diana walked over to the post to grab her own ribbon, tying it to her belt. “I’ll take second place, after that performance.”

Akko felt like butterflies were swirling around in her stomach. Probably from the left over adrenalin.

Nelson flew down from her watch above and softly landed next to Akko.

“I gotta say kid, I did not expect this. But your teamwork was excellent and you had some out of the box solutions.” Nelson held out her hand, “Now for the ribbons.” 

Akko reached to her arm and untied them.

One. Two. Three. Four.

“Wait what?!”

Where was five? She knew she had gotten them all. Every post, every time. She frantically flipped through the colored strips in her hand. Yellow, purple, red, green. She was missing blue.

_I know I grabbed it!_

Akko glanced up in shock at Master Nelson. Her teacher must have seen why she was so distressed because there was a look of regret in her eyes.

“I’m sorry kid, but you need all five to win.”

Akko’s eyes swept to Diana. She was just as shocked, eyebrows raised and mouth open.

“I saw her grab all of the ribbons, Master Nelson. I’m sure of it.” Diana came to her defense.

“She must have forgotten one along the way. I’m sorry there’s nothing I can do. Those are the rules.”

Akko felt numb. She thought of black-eyed Sucy and Lotte dripping from head to toe. They worked so hard and they were going to lose on a technicality. All because Akko had messed up.

Nelson turned to Diana and counted her ribbons. “It looks like you are the winner Ms. Cavendish.”

Diana stepped back, her eyes frantically seeking Akko’s “But I—“

“Congratulations. The chefs will give you your reward when you ask at mealtime.”

Akko turned away and faced the ground. Numb.

~^|^~

Akko was despondent. She waded through the rest of her classes in a haze. Master Ursula tried to improve her spirits by talking about Nelson singing her praises. She mentioned how impressive it was that Akko was able to fly momentarily using firebending. But Akko barely heard any of it. She just nodded along and went through the motions. Eventually she was let out of her lesson early. _Cheer up Akko._ Master Ursula had said. _You’ve shown so much improvement. That’s not nothing._

Dinner approached and Akko barely felt hungry. Her teammates tried to cheer her up by saying how cool she looked leaping up the mountain.

“It was amazing Akko, You were like a winged lemur!” Lotte’s eyes sparkled.

Sucy grunted her agreement through the sack of ice she had pressed against her face. “We didn’t get the tarts, but I got to rough up half the class. That was fun.”

Akko appreciated that they were trying to keep the mood light. But the last thing she wanted to remember or even think about was the obstacle course. She had failed them.

A metal tray clattered down next to hers and Amanda took a seat on the bench. Constanze and Jasminka settled in at their table too.

They had won their section of the course and were sporting beautiful moon peach tarts to prove it. Akko had been right that a determined Jasminka was not someone to mess with. She could be a fierce earthbender when she wanted to be. And Amanda and Constanze were no slacks when it came to competition.

“Here.” Amanda slid her tart over to Akko.

She pushed it back. “No Amanda, you worked hard for that. You deserve it.”

“But I—you deserve one too. We all saw what you guys did.”

Akko just shook her head. “It’s okay. I messed up and lost us the race.”

Amanda frowned. “Stupid blue team. We all know you guys won. And yet they still end up on top.”

Everyone sighed.

“Well, at least there’s still the feast tomorrow. That’ll have loads of good food.”

Akko turned, “What are you talking about?”

This time Lotte responded, “Don’t you remember the announcement? It’s in honor of the arrival of—“

A delicate ‘ _excuse me’_ cut Lotte off.

Everyone turned to see Diana standing behind Akko. She looked furious and Akko worried she had done something to insight her wrath.

But when her eyes fell on Akko all the anger dissipated from her face. Diana bit her lip and turned her face to the side.

“Akko, I owe you my sincerest apology. Your team was the true winner of this morning’s competition.”

Akko wished everyone would just stop bringing it up. She just wanted to forget about her failure.

“It’s fine Diana. I don’t want to be pitied for losing. You won fair and square.”

Diana’s blue eyes leveled into hers. “My intention was never to pity. And you’re wrong.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a ribbon. A _blue_ ribbon.

“Barbara pulled this out of her robe when we arrived back at our room. They stole it off of you before the final obstacle.”

Everyone at the table stared at Diana then at Akko.

_So I didn’t mess up?_

She continued, “I am embarrassed by my team’s despicable behavior. The win is rightfully yours and I would be remiss if that didn’t include the reward.” At that, Diana looked up and the anger returned in the deep arch of her eyebrow. Quickly a nervous Hannah and Barbara appeared holding three plates of sweet tarts. They set them down in front of the red team and then slunk behind Diana, their heads bowed.

Diana coughed and the two girls straightened, looking at Akko. “W-we apologize Akko.” Hannah stuttered out.

Barbara continued, “Our actions did not reflect well on our team or on Luna Nova. We will be better in the future.”

Diana gave a nod and the two girls scurried off.

“I told the chefs who to give the week's remaining tarts to.” Diana lowered her eyes, “I apologize again for the actions of my team.” Diana turned to leave.

“Wait!” Akko jumped up from the table and threw her arms around the girl. The waterbender stiffened but did not push her away. “Thanks Diana. I thought we lost because I was a failure.” Akko spoke softly.

Diana was silent for a moment. Finally, she breathed out, “You have never been a failure, Akko.”

Akko pulled away slightly and smiled. A light shade of red dusted Diana’s cheeks and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

“Anyway, have a good dinner. I-I should be going.” Diana extricated herself from Akko’s arms and followed the trail her teammates left.

Akko was grinning when she sat back down in her seat. She dug into the most delicious tart in the world and she didn’t think she’d stop smiling till she fell asleep that night.

“Well,” Amanda spoke, “that was unexpected.” Her eyebrow was raised but she said nothing more as she began eating.

Lotte smiled, “You know, I think Diana is nice on the inside.”

Sucy snickered but kept quiet.

Akko was reminded of the conversation they had been in the middle of before the wonderful interruption. “What were you saying before, Lotte? About some feast?”

Lotte’s eyes widened, “Oh that’s right, Luna Nova is going to be hosting an illustrious guest.”

“Really, who?”

“The Firelord’s son, Prince Hanbridge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohoho Prince Hanbridge. Did anyone see that coming? Next chapter will (hopefully) be very interesting for all parties involved. I can't wait to start writing it! Say hi in the comments if you want!


	7. Jealousy? Who’s She? I Don’t Know Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for being so late on the update! This one is about two chapters worth though, so hopefully that makes up for it slightly. Although that does mean its pretty lengthy and quite dialogue heavy...  
> I had a hard time with this one, but I am using this project as a way to practice letting go of perfection. So I decided it was time to post and be done with it! (I'm not doing a good job of selling my own chapter am I? XD)  
> Thanks for being patient, enjoy!

Diana stared into the mirror as she put on her mother’s betrothal necklace. It had a delicate pendant of carved whalebone affixed to a dark blue ribbon. She had owned the choker ever since her mother’s passing and it was one of few items she still had to remember her by. Usually she kept it safe nestled inside a box, but today she brought it out hoping it might give her some strength for what was to come.

She gently brushed her thumb over the piece, imagining her mother’s own fingers having done the same many years ago.

_Bernadette Cavendish Chieftess of the Northern Water Tribe._

For not the first time Diana wished her mother was still there to guide her. To tell her what to do and to give her wisdom on the future. Andrew was coming tonight. _Prince_ Andrew.

Diana thought back to their childhood, when the two of them would play together as their parents met for political meetings and other necessary international functions.

_“Wow Diana do it again!” A much younger Andrew gasped._

_Diana waved her arms in the way her mother taught her, and the water swirled around Andrew as if it were alive, gently poking him on the nose._

_“This is wonderful!” He beamed at her. Green eyes alight and shining._

_“Andrew come inside please.” His father loomed from one of the covered walkways surrounding the garden._

_Andrew sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Yes, father.”_

_He looked back at Diana and gave her a disappointed shrug. As he walked inside, Diana felt his father’s eyes on her. Looking down his nose, his lips turned up in what could have been mistaken as a smile._

The older the two of them got, the less interested Andrew was in being around her. He tailed his father around to meetings with dignitaries and even if they were at the same party, Andrew would give nothing more than a nod and a slight smile in her direction. Gone were the days when he was amazed by her. Whenever she or her mother performed any waterbending, Andrew would wear the same calculated disinterest on his face. The one his father so often portrayed.

When the old Firelord died and had no children as successors, Paul Hanbridge claimed the throne as his brother. This is when Andrew and Diana stopped interacting entirely. Her mother refused to take her to the Firenation anymore and so thoughts of her childhood friend started growing distant.

When Diana’s mother…passed, Andrew had sent her a letter reaching out, but Diana wasn’t in a state to rekindle old friendships. This would be the first time she would see him in many years.

“Wow Diana you look fantastic,” Barbara and Hannah peaked around their room divider getting a glimpse of the outfit Diana would wear to the feast tonight. They had been stepping on eggshells around her all day, giving her compliments probably as a way to make things less awkward between the three of them.

Diana had on a blue knee length dress, with exposed shoulders and a slimming sash around her waist. It was very traditional in the north, though not the fanciest one she owned. Most of the other students got to wear their normal uniforms, however, as a representative for one of the most important families in the Northern Tribe, Diana would be expected at the table with Andrew. She was grateful Hannah and Barbara would be there at least, and that they were also as dressed up as she was. The three of them had been slightly at odds since the incident yesterday, and Diana was still furious at what they had done.

She couldn’t get the look on Akko’s face out of her head. Back there up on top of the cliff face, Akko had looked… She was sweaty, and dirty, and her face was blushed from the exertion, but her _eyes._ They were bright and alive and so full of something Diana couldn’t name. And then Nelson had given Diana the win and it was like someone had put the sun in a box and closed the lid. She kept seeing those eyes over and over in her head. Brimming with vitality and then empty. When she had found out it was her own teammates who caused that shift, Diana had just about lost her mind. She still cringed at the recollection of the harsh words she had for Hannah and Barbara. Even if they deserved every bit of it.

But the girls did seem truly repentant and Diana was too nervous to continue to hold a grudge. She needed whatever support system she had.

“Oh I can’t _wait_ to see Prince Andrew again, can you Diana?” Barbara twirled around. “Han and I saw him a while ago and he was _gorgeous._ Like a character from a fairytale.”

“I think the words you’re looking for are smoking hot,” Hannah joined in, pretending to swoon. “That perfectly styled hair, those dark commanding eyes. Hmm, the muscles don’t hurt either.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

As a member of one of the royal families, Hannah was bound to have brushed shoulders with Andrew plenty of times. The England family had taken in Barbara as well for many years and so she was just as much in touch with the Firenation elite as her best friend.

“Please girls, I’m sure the prince should be spoken of in more respectable terms.” Diana did her best to hide the discomfort in her voice. She hadn’t seen Andrew in so long. He was bound to have changed from the lanky awkward kid he used to be. Would she be surprised by his appearance? Diana tried to picture an Andrew that she could be attracted to, but her mind could only conjure a generic male body with a blurry face. When she thought of Andrew, it was that small happy boy in the garden. The one who giggled and whose eyes widened when she drenched him in water. The one with the dark unruly hair that always seemed to have a mind of its own.

“Oh come on, don’t be such a killjoy. I’m telling you Diana, you haven’t seen him in _forever._ When you get a look at the prince, your jaw his going to drop.”

Diana restrained a scoff, allowing Hannah to believe what she wanted. Her jaw has never dropped for anyone and it certainly wouldn’t start now.

“Are you two ready? We should arrive early, I’m sure the headmaster will expect our prompt attendance in order to welcome the prince.”

Hannah and Barbara laughed and rushed about collecting the last of their things and perfecting their already perfect hair. 

“This is going to be so much fun!”

“I wonder why Prince Andrew decided to visit?”

“Certainly not to enroll.” They prattled back and forth and Diana let their voices fade into the background, going back to rubbing her mother’s necklace. Feeling each carved groove, remembering that it was her father who had made the piece.

_Why are you here, Andrew?_

Every day, new questions arose and Diana couldn’t help but feel like she would be unprepared when answers started coming out.

~^|^~

“Akko would you _please_ hold still!” Lotte begged as she was running a brush through Akko’s currently tangled hair. “How did you even manage to do this?” The poor airbender pulled on a specifically vicious knot, propping a leg up on Akko’s bed to give her more leverage.

Akko was doing her best to hold still but that was _kind of_ hard when she was getting scalped.

“Why does it even matter what my hair looks like?” She whined. “It’s not like I’m sitting at the table with what’s his face!” She folded her arms, letting Lotte pull the upper portion of her hair into a clean topknot. Considering many airbenders were bald, Akko found it interesting that she was so good at doing hair. She couldn’t possibly have had that many people to practice on.

Sucy was across the room and she just pushed a pillow over her face. “Andrew Hanbridge, I literally have told you his name like _eight_ times. How do you not know who your own prince is?”

“Yeah well, I don’t care what his name is!”

Sucy removed the pillow and glared, “Then why are you so mad I didn’t get you a seat at the table with him?”

Lotte tried to intervene, “You did say no, Akko. We asked when Sucy found out she had to represent the Swamp Water Tribe.” The headmaster had personally invited Firenation royalty, as well as important students from each nation and tribe to sit and eat with the prince. Luna Nova wanted to put on a show of being a multinational hub of learning, probably in the hopes that the prince would see fit to be a patron of the school. Apparently, Sucy was the _only_ one from the Foggy Swamp so she was asked to represent her people.

“Yeah well, I didn’t have anything to wear and it sounded all stuffy. And I didn’t realize _everyone_ would be sitting at the guy’s table. Amanda and you two and—“ 

Sucy snickered, “I know that you know that Amanda declined that invitation. The only other person you know who will be there is Diana.”

“And Hannah and Barbara…”

Sucy just stared, daring Akko to suggest that she had any interest in seeing those two girls from the blue team.

Akko huffed, well Diana _was_ her rival and if _she_ was eating with the fireprince then Akko had to be there too!

“Akko I thought you would be done with your whole rivalry thing after yesterday?” Lotte read the look on Akko’s face. Either _that_ or she remembered all the other times Akko had brought up how she had to beat Diana, or how much Diana aggravated her, or how Diana—

“Diana was being a good sport by admitting her defeat,” Akko ran her fingers over the bands on her arms, pulling at where the fabric was wound tightest. “And in doing so, she has also admitted that she sees me as a worthy rival. This is only the beginning!”

Lotte turned her head, squinting curiously, “And where do you see the end being?”

Akko stilled for a moment, allowing the question to sink in. _Where does a rivalry end?_

“Uh… I don’t know, but I have to have goals right? Being a better bender than Diana is a good goal!”

“Yeahhh,” Sucy grunted, “That’s _not_ gonna happen.”

“It could!” Akko threw her pillow and Sucy ducked out of the way, not even acknowledging the attack. “And why are you defending her? You don’t even like her!”

Sucy shrugged, “I don’t have to like her to know that she could kick your ass to Ba Sing Se and back if she wanted.”

“Maybe, instead of being rivals…you could try to be her friend?”

“You can’t be ‘friends,’” Sucy put up air quotes, “with someone like her, Lotte.”

“And why not?”

“She’s a Cavendish, she probably doesn’t believe in friendships. Those icy types in the north are all the same.”

Lotte laughed, “That’s ridiculous Sucy, you can’t judge an entire nation based off of one—“

“Yes I can.”

Akko looked between her two friends. They were staring at each other and she was positive a silent conversation was happening without her knowledge. Lotte’s brow was furled but her eyes were soft. Sucy’s face remained impassive as usual.

“Uh, guys?”

Her roommates remembered Akko was also present.

“Anyways,” Lotte shook her head as if trying to get back on track, “there’s nothing we can do. The seats have already been set, but you can hang out with the green team during dinner and we will find you after?”

Akko grumbled, but nodded.

“It’ll probably be really dull, Akko. You’re not going to miss much.” Sucy added, uncharacteristically trying to make Akko feel better.

“Yeah… probably.”

~^|^~

“Introducing Prince Hanbridge, of the the Firenation.” A member of the prince’s entourage called out, opening the grand door into the hall.

All of the students were lined up and standing at attention. Diana was at the far end of the hall, facing the door. She was flanked by the Masters, Hannah and Barbara, and the other student representatives. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she fought to still the slight tremor in them.

An escort walked into the room, surrounding the prince on all sides. They wore decorated Firenation military regalia, complete with deep red ornamental armor and polished black helmets. If the Firenation was good at anything it would be their flare (no pun intended) for the dramatic.

The front two escorts parted when they reached the end of the hall. Finally, Andrew stepped forward, looking every inch the prince he was. He was wearing his own set of armor, with gold accents and large pointed shoulder pieces. His heavy tunic was cinched at the waist with a golden belt and hung down to mid thigh. Polished leather boots accented his calves. All in all, Diana could understand why Hannah was fawning over him. But it was a difficult contrast, seeing him now compared to what her mind remembered from long ago. He was older, baby fat gone from his thinned cheeks. His hair was pulled into a neat topknot, adorned with an expensive hair piece. The Andrew she knew always had hair out of place, disheveled. This Andrew was pristine, down to the shine glinting off his extravagant belt buckle.

Andrew nodded his head at Headmaster Holbrooke, and she bowed in return.

“Prince Hanbridge, it is quite an honor to have you visiting us. I hope your voyage was not too difficult.”

“The honor is mine, I have heard of the wonderful benders that have come from this fine school, I wanted to see for myself what all the fuss was about.”

Introductions were made, and Andrew was perfectly polite and ordered the whole time. Only when his eyes landed on Diana was the slightest hint of hesitation present.

“Lady Cavendish.” Andrew nodded and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her knuckles. Diana heard Hannah and Barabara’s poorly concealed gasps. She knew that this interaction would immediately begin rumors around the school. But all she could think about was the way her skin crawled at his contact. This was not the Andrew she was close to. This was a young man she did not know, a complete stranger.

The one thing she did know was that he had ulterior motives for being there. He could flash his perfect teeth and make everyone else love him, but Diana knew better than anyone the way the elite worked. There was always a concealment, always hidden agendas, always subtle manipulation. She would have to keep an eye on him.

Paul Hanbridge got along with her aunt Daryl. If that wasn’t enough of a reason to distrust his motives for allowing his son to visit Luna Nova, than she didn’t know what was.

“Prince Hanbridge.” Diana bowed.

The prince turned to Headmaster Holbrooke. “If it isn’t too much trouble, I would appreciate if Lady Cavendish might be seated by me for dinner. She is an old friend and I would very much like to catch up.”

The Headmaster fell over herself assuring the prince’s every wish would be met.

Diana barely touched the food in front of her. She couldn’t get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Up until that point Andrew had made polite conversation with her and everyone around him. He was patient as Headmaster Holbrooke gave him a tour and he even asked questions about the history of the school. Diana might have bought his whole act, except, every once in a while, his eyes would shift into something more calculating. They did that now as Andrew turned to speak to Diana, softly so that their conversation did not carry.

“So Diana, it has been a long time. I understand that you are planning to take on your role as head of the House of Cavendish.” He said it as a statement rather than a question. “Will you become Chieftess as well? Like your mother?”

Diana curled her hands into fists under the table. Andrew had no right to bring up her mother, no right to pick into private affairs of the Northern Water Tribe, of her _family._

“Right now my only plan is to finish my education here. What lies beyond that is left to the future.” She kept her voice calm.

“Ah of course. It is good to set present goals. I remember it was a waterbender that once said, ‘If your eyes focus only toward the waves on the horizon you will not notice the ice melting beneath your feet.’ As for myself, I am wholly focused on rejuvenating the Firenation. Sometimes that seems like an impossible task. But each small step builds towards the future.”

“And what small steps are you taking now?”

Andrew gave her a wry glance. “I suppose you will find out soon.”

“What are you really doing here Andrew?”

He ignored her question and instead looked out at the tables of students before them. The prince’s table was on a raised dais giving them a view of the whole assembled school.

“This is a unique place, is it not?” Andrew spoke. “Benders from every nation, living and learning in harmony.” He took a long sip from the goblet in front of him. “The previous Firelord believed that balance could only exist when there is separate equilibrium. But perhaps Luna Nova shows us that balance can be acquired in the joining rather than the separation. Why even the Avatar teaches us this is true. Four elements, under one control. True balance comes from unity. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Diana set her jaw. _The Avatar._ She glanced over to the table down to her right. She was always aware of Akko, wherever she was. Usually, because Akko had a loud voice and it made it nigh impossible to _not_ notice her. The girl was gesturing wildly, face slightly red in either frustration or excitement.

Even in the presence of the Fireprince, Akko refused to unroll her sleeves, showing off her well defined arms. Diana’s mind flashed to the memory of Akko’s arms, pulling her up and over the cliff’s edge. She immediately dispelled the image.

Did Akko really have no idea who she was? Was Diana just paranoid and seeing things? _No._ She knew what she saw. And what she felt. The question was, who else knew?

At that moment red eyes glanced up to meet her own, as if Akko had sensed Diana’s thoughts. They stared at each other and then Akko broke and looked at Andrew. She turned back to Amanda who was seated next to her responding to something the other girl had said.

Diana remembered Andrew had asked her a question.

“The Avatar is unique in her ability to be a vessel for all of the elements, I believe this talent is meant to help her bridge the nations, to understand and empathize with all people as well as spirits. However, I think each element must be a distinct part of the whole. They are connected but they are not the same. Yes, there is balance in unity. But one must not forgo the importance of the parts when looking at the whole.”

Andrew hummed as he finished chewing.

“A politician’s answer, Diana… Wouldn’t the world be a better place if we all tried to be more like the Avatar, to create that balance?”

“There is only one Avatar for a reason.” Diana did not like the tone the conversation had taken on.

“Yes perhaps you’re right. Then I guess it’s best we find her soon. So that she may bring that balance she is tasked with.”

Diana’s hands tightened even further. Andrew was looking for the Avatar.

At that, Andrew stood up. His presence alone caused a hush to fall over the room. It was disconcerting to Diana how clear it was that most of the students were only pretending to be minding their own business. Likely they had been keeping an eye on Andrew the whole time.

“I would like to address the firebenders among you.”

~^|^~

Akko tried to pay attention to Amanda as she was telling a story about her and Constanze sneaking out to get some spare parts from the nearby town. The small earthbender added in nods or frowns to indicate when Amanda was telling the truth or exaggerating. Jasminka sat quietly, enjoying the various foods, content to just listen.

It was likely a very entertaining story, but Akko just couldn’t stop looking over at the raised dais. It had a long large table decorated with an array of mouthwatering food from every nation. The table was rather awkward in that everyone was sitting on the same side. Lotte and Sucy were on the far left, Lotte politely conversing with the girls and masters nearby as Sucy played with the beverage in her goblet out of boredom.

It was true that it did look pretty dull. And it was probably better that Akko wasn’t there to make some mistake in decorum. Her eyes travelled along the well dressed students returning to the center.

Prince Hanbridge, heir to the Firenation throne sat in a high-backed chair, surrounded by an emissary on his left, and on his right, Diana.

When he had first walked into the hall, waves of whispers surrounded him. Most of them regarding his good looks. Which Akko would admit, he was conventionally attractive. When he had kissed Diana’s hand, she heard even more quiet exclamations.

_“They look so good together.”_

_“Of course Prince Andrew goes for Diana.”_

_“Wow can you believe her? Always seeking guys’ attentions.”_

But all Akko could focus on was the slight scrunch in Diana’s mouth. Even from far away she could tell… Diana had been uncomfortable. How was it not obvious to everyone else?

“Earth to Akko, come in Akko.” Amanda waved a hand over her face. When Akko looked back at her and blinked Amanda rolled her eyes. “ _Jennifer,_ did you project yourself into the Spirit World for a second there?”

Akko sighed, “Sorry, I’m listening.”

“No you’re not. We stopped talking to you five minutes ago.”

Amanda looked up at the high table.

“Checking out the prince, huh?” Amanda wiggled her eyebrows. “You know you’ll have to get in line. Every girl here apparently wants a piece of him. Lucky bloke.”

“You could have sat up there with him if you wanted to Amanda. And I _wasn’t_ checking him out.”

Amanda threw a hand over her heart. “Honestly Akko, I’m shocked you would suggest something like that. I am a free soul and I have no interest in groveling to the Firenation elite. I’ll leave that to Hannah and Barbara.”

Akko frowned. “But aren’t you _also_ Firenation elite?”

Amanda gasped. “Only my mother. My father was a wayward traveler, unbound by the imaginary lines between nations. He bowed to no man, and neither will I.”

“That’s nice I guess.”

Akko focused back on her food, taking a large bite of some delicacy they served in the Earth Kingdom.

“Wow Prince Hanbridge really is putting the moves on Diana, isn’t he? Can’t really blame him though. She might be a waterbender, but she is _hot._ And rich.”

Akko choked on her food, inhaling something into her lung. She started coughing.

“Whoa, Akko, you okay?” Amanda patted her back.

Akko nodded and waved away Amanda’s concern. She took an offered cup from Jasminka and downed a large gulp of lukewarm tea to settle her fit. She looked over at Diana again.

The prince was leaning towards her in a covert way, speaking softly, intimately. Diana was also leaned in, but reserved in her words. She had an intensity in her eyes.

“Makes sense. They were childhood friends.” Amanda commented.

Akko looked back at her. “What do you mean?”

“Those two have known each other for a long time, what with important parents. Everyone kind of assumed they would be paired up.”

“Paired up? As in—“

“Yeah. Married.”

Akko was shocked. “But she’s like a kid!”

“She’s 18 same as me.”

“But that’s too young to be getting married!” Akko waved her arms around. “She can’t possibly want to get married yet! And what’s so great about the prince? He doesn’t seem interesting at all, he’s probably boring and stiff and—“

Akko chanced another look over at Diana to find that she was staring straight back at her. Her blue eyes thoughtful and distant. Akko saw the tense set in her jaw, the straightness of her back.

“Sounds like a perfect match for the Ice Princess,” Amanda grumbled.

Akko glanced at Prince Hanbridge. He and Diana were of the same caliber, both collected and dignified. And sure he was good looking, but Diana was _better_ looking and Akko didn’t know the prince but there was no way he was as smart or talented as Diana.

She turned back to Amanda. “Diana can’t possibly like him. He’s just…” Akko reached for the words that would describe why she felt the way she did, but she fell short. “Well, _I_ don’t see the appeal.”

Amanda sighed. “While I may agree with you on his lack of appeal, sometimes it doesn’t matter how much you like a person. If I know one thing, it’s how suffocating it can be to have people expecting things from you.”

Akko couldn’t relate. No one expected _anything_ from her. Well anything good that is.

At that moment, the students nearby started shushing each other. She looked around and most of the girls were facing toward the prince.

He was standing up, hands tightly held behind his back. Diana had the same mannerism, but whereas the stance made her seem inquisitive and polite, Prince Hanbridge looked severe, demanding.

“I would like to address the firebenders among you.” He began, voice clear and loud without shouting. “I know many are wondering why I have come all the way here from the Firenation capital. I believe it is time to make you aware of that reason.” Prince Hanbridge paused, gaze dropping to make eye contact with several students.

“The Firelord has seen it necessary to demand the return of all firebenders studying here to the Capital City.” Murmurs broke out all over the room. Akko saw from the faces of the masters that they were unaware of this development as much as the students were. “The Firenation is in a period of growth and it is each benders duty to join in this effort. You’re families will be notified and you will be comfortably housed near the Royal Palace. As I’m sure you are all aware; this is a great honor.”

“What the shit.” Amanda hissed next to Akko.

“As for Luna Nova,” Prince Hanbridge nodded toward the headmaster, “You will be extremely well compensated for the excellent—albeit brief—education you have been able to provide these students.”

Headmaster Holbrooke, stood up finally deciding to step in. She was extremely short, but her presence was full of power.

“Excuse me, Prince Hanbridge, but these students are only just beginning their education. It would be unwise to interrupt their study in such a drastic way. They are not beholden to any nation here, they are only called to further their learning.”

“With all due respect, Headmaster, no matter where they may be, they are still citizens of the Firenation. Disobeying this command from the Firelord will unfortunately be seen as an act of treason against the crown.”

Headmaster Holbrooke sat down again, looking thoroughly upset.

“You each will be given time to collect your things and say goodbye. We will leave after lunchtime tomorrow.”

Akko was stunned. She could hear Amanda cursing under her breath next to her, railing about the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Akko felt like she had just gotten here. This place held the path to her dream, and now when she was finally settling in, she was expected to be taken back to the Firenation. It was surreal. It couldn’t be _really_ happening, right? What did the Firelord need from a bunch of young benders? She looked up towards Lotte and Sucy who were already staring back at her. Their faces were adorned by shock and confusion. Lotte held a hand over her mouth, eyebrows drawn up. Sucy was scowling and sent a glare towards the Firerprince.

“Before we end the night, I have one final announcement.” Prince Hanbridge continued, as if oblivious to the inner crisis going on in the people around him. He pulled out a red ribbon with a pendant dangling from it. He turned to Diana. “Lady Cavendish, I came here for my people, yes. But also for you. I humbly ask that you consider accepting my proposal of marriage. I believe there is strength in unity. A union between us would cement friendship between the Firenation and the Northern Water Tribe for many years to come.” Diana said nothing, jaw dropped. Andrew continued, “I don’t need a response right now. But I ask that you give me your answer before I leave tomorrow. If it is a yes, you will join me on the journey back to the Firenation.

“ _Spirits._ ” Amanda gripped Akko’s shoulder.

A numbness grew in Akko’s limbs. She watched as the color in Diana’s face drained. Everything was happening too fast. Akko had been on top of the world just last night, and now she was about to be taken from Luna Nova. And Diana… was getting _married_? Everything felt wrong. And way too hot.

“Shit, Akko!” Amanda grabbed Akko’s hands away from the wooden table where they had been pressed. Handprint burn marks were left on the surface, smoking.

Akko’s temperature dropped as she looked back at Amanda. The other firebender gazed at her with wide worried eyes.

“What’s happening, Amanda?”

“I-I don’t know, but we’re gonna find out, alright?”

Constanze and Jasminka looked at Amanda with just as much confusion and fear as Akko felt. The smaller of the two earthbenders grabbed onto Jasminka’s sleeve seeking reassurance, her face held a deep frown.

Amanda’s eyes narrowed. “The Firelord is planning something. And we just became part of it.”

~^|^~

Akko sat next to all her friends in the dim light of the shared room. Amanda had lit candles after the sun set too low for the window to provide enough light and the six of them sat in a circle on the floor. The green team and Akko found Lotte and Sucy as soon as the hall was dismissed. Students were scattering to talk to their friends and make arrangements. There was a general nervous fervor all around.

The six friends decided to seclude themselves in the red team room to confer about the news.

“It’s _bullshit_ is what it is.” Amanda punched the side of Akko’s bed and grunted. “I mean is Prince Hanbridge _really_ going to hunt down every single firebender? He can’t force us to go anywhere!”

Sucy replied in monotone. “Technically he _can_ force you guys to go to the Capital. You _are_ subjects of the Firelord.”

“Whose side are you on anyway!” Amanda sneered.

“Woah guys, we are all on the same side.” Lotte held up her hands and Jasminka voiced her agreement.

Amanda breathed in and out and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms.

“Sorry… I’m just frustrated. This whole thing feels dirty. Why does the Firelord need to bring benders to Captial City?”

Constanze gestured with her hands and Amanda seemed to understand and nodded.

“You’re right. The last time something like this happened… the war followed.”

Lotte gasped. “You think—but it’s been peaceful for years. I thought the war was over?”

That was when Akko broke in, finally feeling like she had something to add. “Diana said that this peace was ‘just a façade for a fragile ceasefire.’”

Everyone looked at her.

“Since when did Diana say that to you?” Sucy asked.

“Since a few days ago.”

Nobody spoke for awhile and the silence hung heavy in the air. The footsteps moving up and down the corridor outside had gradually decreased as the day wore on into nighttime. In a day’s time, Akko would be on her way to the Firenation in an armed caravan. After barely a month at the school of her dreams.

“If that’s the case… Then it’s _definitely_ suspicious that the prince proposed to Diana at the same time as all of this. She’s the future of the Northern Water Tribe. As far as we know they’re in cahoots. Plotting some world takeover.” Amanda frowned, bouncing her leg up and down.

Akko felt out of her depth. How did Amanda know so much about world politics? Akko was just a girl from a backwater Firenation village. None of this stuff made sense to her. Maybe this is the kind of knowledge living in the inner circles got you. Perhaps if she was from a big city she would know more too. And Diana… she wouldn’t do something like that. Akko didn’t believe it.

Lotte cut in, “I think we shouldn’t jump to conclusions until we know more for sure. Maybe the Firelord just thinks he can train his people better? O-or there’s another simple explanation for all of this… Besides, Prince Hanbridge’s proposal could be a coincidence.”

“And Diana has no reason to say yes,” Akko butted in.

Sucy ran a hand through her hair slowly. “Unless she has the hots for the prince. Which is a possibility. Or she’s worried about the Firenation attacking. Perhaps an alliance is better than all-out war for her people.”

“D-don’t say things like that Sucy. It wouldn’t come to war,” Lotte said.

“Won’t it? The Firenation had no qualms about attacking the Earth Kingdom last time. Who’s to say they aren’t going to aim for the Water Tribes. Or the Air Nomads”

Jasminka had been mostly silent, but she spoke finally. “Where is the Avatar when we need her?”

Akko remembered Diana looking up at the sky, saying something different but similar.

“As much as I don’t like Diana,” Sucy spoke, “She was probably right when she said there was a new Avatar.”

Lotte perked up, “Well maybe they will appear! The Avatar will know what to do. They can fix this!”

“That won’t stop us from being carted back to the Firenation,” Amanda grunted.

Akko recalled Diana’s conversation with Master Ursula during their lesson. “But maybe that’s a good thing…” Once again, everyone looked at her, waiting for her to continue. “The next Avatar is a firebender, right? Maybe when you and I are there, we can start searching? If all firebenders are getting rounded up, one of them is bound to be the Avatar. Maybe we can get them to help us?”

Amanda frowned, looking down at her open palms. “I guess so. It’s better than just sitting around dong nothing. But why would the Avatar wait all this time to reveal themselves? If they knew tensions were rising again between the nations, shouldn’t they have stepped up already? Maybe they’re secretly helping Firelord Hanbridge?”

“It’s the Avatar’s duty to maintain balance. They wouldn’t pick sides like that.” Lotte said.

Akko frowned. She still didn’t like the idea of expecting one person to fix everyone’s problems. They had to fix their own problems. And right now, hers was that she was being taken from Luna Nova. She could never be like Chariot if she was enlisted in some Firenation army. Or if there was a war between the nations. A war was the end of Chariot’s career, and Akko wouldn’t let it end hers before it even started!

She looked around at all of the dejected faces and Akko’s heart stirred.

“Okay! So what if there’s no Avatar right now?” She burst onto her feet and put her hands on her hips. “No more letting people run our lives. Amanda and I will figure out what’s going on in the Firenation and the rest of you will stay here and keep an eye on things from the outside. If the Avatar exists then we are going to find them! If not then we will still know more about what’s happening. After that we can make another plan.”

Lotte looked hesitant, “It’s a nice idea… But we’re just kids. What are we going to be able to do?”

Akko pumped her fist, “Chariot was barely older than we are now when she changed the world! And you are all talented benders. We can set an example for everyone! So what if all the adults seems to be bad at getting along? Maybe they just don’t know how to do it, and as students of Luna Nova, we can show them!”

Sucy rolled her eyes, “I’d say you’re crazy and naïve… but so far your horribly thought out plans have worked out. So why not this one?”

“Alright!” Akko threw her hand into the middle, “Here’s to team: Chariot is Awesome!”

“We’re not calling ourselves that.” Amanda snorted and stood up, putting her hand on top of Akko’s

“What about team: World Peace?”

“Nope. That sucks.”

Jasminka and Constanze added their hands to the pile.

“Team: Akko’s Going to Get Us All Killed.” Sucy said as she and Lotte placed their hands over top.

“Sucy!”

“What, I’m just being honest?”

Akko shook her head, “Okay we will hold off on a team name for now! All that matters is that we are a team. And we’ve got each other’s backs, no matter what’s coming.”

Akko looked at the girls around her. All of them held determination in their eyes. It was weird to think that she’s only known them for such a short period of time. Yet, they were the only true friends she’s ever had. Everyone from different backgrounds, different nations, different elements. So what if she was out of her depth? Her friends were there and they would support each other.

~^|^~

Diana felt utterly alone.

She was laying on one of the many stone benches surrounding the central courtyard. The Firenation convoy was being housed in the medical wing of Luna Nova and so she picked a bench that was hidden from the view of the Western Tower. She didn’t want to chance another encounter with her childhood friend.

Ever since Andrew’s declaration, the students of Luna Nova avoided her like the plague. Most teams had at least one firebender and the vast majority of them were decidedly unhappy at being forced out of the school. Hannah and Barbara were upset that they would be separated and more than a little disgruntled that Diana hadn’t told them Andrew had been courting her.

_Which he hadn’t._

She was just as shocked at the proposal as everyone else. After years of silence, Andrew popping the question was not only out of the blue, but also disconcerting. She knew something was going on, but she couldn’t talk to her roommates about it; Hannah was one of the Firenation elite. As much as Diana wished she could trust her… it just wasn’t a risk she was willing to take. Once the uncomfortable silence became too much, Diana left her room to seek solace in the gentle mountain air.

Over the last week, Diana found herself up past everyone else. Her late night schedule was something she was beginning to cherish. There was a certain magical quality to the hours where everyone was asleep. She didn’t have to perform for anyone, didn’t have to worry about her image, about the expectations that lay on her shoulders. And as the lights in the temple windows began snuffing out one by one, Diana stayed on her bench, gazing up at the moon.

“Hi…” She said timidly. “I know it’s been awhile since I’ve talked to you… I don’t even know if you hear me when I do but, I have no one else…”

Diana took a deep breath, the moon didn’t respond to her, not that she expected it to.

“Andrew Hanbridge proposed.” Diana gripped at the pendant resting in the hollow of her throat and then looked at the deep red necklace in her other hand. The _betrothal_ necklace.

“I don’t trust him and I know his father is planning something. But I don’t know what. And the Northern Tribe is relying on me. If I say no does that put them in danger? But if I say yes, then that would leave the elders a reason to allow my aunt to take over.”

“And that’s nothing to say of the Avatar. Who doesn’t even _know_ she’s the Avatar. If the Hanbridges find out… I don’t even want to think about what might happen. It feels like no matter what I do, someone is in danger.”

_Beatrix guide me, please._

Diana felt tears prickle at her eyes. She _desperately_ wished she had someone here to help her make the right decision. To tell her what to do. She dropped her head into her hands and silently let tears fall. She was an expert at crying quietly these days.

“Diana?”

A gentle voiced called through the night. With it came a sweet scent on the breeze and Diana picked up her head and wiped quickly at her eyes.

The moonlight seemed to shine brighter as Akko stepped forward, a cute frown protruding from her face.

“Are you alright?”

“What are you doing here, Akko?”

Akko scratched the back of her neck, giving multiple answers to the same question. “I don’t know, I guess I wanted to say goodbye to the view. It kind of felt like the moon was calling me out here, ya know? And I couldn’t sleep. Plus I didn’t have much to pack since most of my belongings are stranded somewhere down the mountain...”

 _What?_ Diana didn’t know what to make of that statement. She never did when it came to Akko. The girl was a conundrum half the time. And yet circumstances kept coming together to make them cross paths. First the initiation, Akko’s injury, their previous moonlit conversation (luckily Akko was fully clothed currently), the obstacle course, and finally now.

“I’m sorry…”

“For what?” Akko tilted her head.

“That you have to leave.”

“Oh… Well that’s not your fault Diana.” Akko plopped herself uninvited down on the bench besides Diana, pulling her feet up into a lotus position. She looked over at Diana and her gaze fell to the necklace in her hand. The one that Diana wanted to chuck off the mountain.

She wished she could understand the look that flashed through Akko’s eyes. It had meaning but she didn’t know what.

“Go ahead, I know you want to ask.” She sighed. Preparing for the same conversation she had with her teammates.

“You didn’t answer my question from before.” Akko looked away and picked at her arm wraps. “Are you alright?”

Diana wasn’t expecting that. But she should have known. Akko always said what she least expected.

“I’m fine.” It was her kneejerk response. She barely realized she had said it.

“No you’re not.” Akko still wasn’t looking at her, still anxiously fiddling with her hands. Diana had the urge to reach out and grab them to stop the fidgeting.

”No…I guess not.”

They were both quiet. Just two people, sitting in the glow of the moonlight. Diana wished she could pretend that one of them wasn’t the Avatar, and the other wasn’t heiress to the throne of the Northern Water Tribe. Diana could tell by the set of Akko’s jaw that something was bothering her. She was too afraid to ask what that thing was. Too afraid to feel even more guilt. Everything was so complicated now.

“You don’t deserve this Diana—feeling like you have to be responsible for everyone. That’s too much for one person.”

Diana felt like crying again. The irony of Akko saying this was not lost on her. The Avatar of all people. Akko had no idea what was in her future. Did Diana have a right to break her ignorance? Would she be in more danger if she knew the truth?

“How do you know that I feel responsible for everyone?”

“Just a feeling…” Both of them looked down at the necklace. “What are you going to do?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Well then what do you _want_ to do?”

_I want to protect my tribe. I want to protect my friends—you. I don’t want to marry Andrew. I want things to be simpler. I want my mother to be alive again. I want—_

“I’ve discovered over the years that it doesn’t really matter what I want. Wanting things leads to disappointment or heartbreak.”

Akko lifted her eyes to meet Diana’s. She looked so utterly upset at Diana’s words that she almost took them back. But they were the truth, and Diana didn’t feel like lying.

“I guess we don’t really know each other all that well...and maybe you don’t want to take advice from your rival—“ 

Diana rolled her eyes. Of _course_ Akko would bring up their supposed rivalry _._

“—but don’t think too hard. Just do what feels right and it probably will be.”

“That sounds like an oversimplification.”

“Maybe so. Or maybe you are making things harder than they need to be.”

Akko didn’t stay long after that. She seemed to understand that Diana needed some time to be alone.

She continued to look up at the moon long into the night, before finally coming to a decision. Diana knew what she wanted.

And she could do something about it.

~^|^~

Akko was feeling a lot of things when she hefted her small bag over her shoulder. Amanda was besides her and they both were preparing to board a sky bison to take down the mountain. She had already said her tearful goodbyes to her friends, all that was left was to take a long last look at the spiraling towers of Luna Nova. Master Ursula had given her some scrolls with firebender techniques and she planned on looking them over during the long trip.

Though her mind kept returning to Diana.

She felt good about the conversation that they had late last night. Diana had looked absolutely distraught and Akko had never seen her that way. It was sobering to realize that even someone like Diana could feel overwhelmed. Jennifer knew Akko was on edge about this whole thing too. But it seemed like she talked Diana into staying away from Andrew, which left Akko with one less thing to worry about.

The Prince himself was standing at attention nearby, looking back toward Luna Nova. Likely waiting for a response from a girl who would never come.

Amanda nudged Akko out of her reverie. “Hey, we’re almost up, you good?”

“Yeah, just nervous.”

Hannah walked by them, her several bags being carted around by one of the prince’s armored lackeys. She looked mad, but that could also have been the usual scowl that she wore.

“Prince Hanbridge, I assume there will be special accommodations for those of us from the royal families?”

“Ms. England, unfortunately I cannot offer you anything better. Once we reach the coast we will board my ship and sail from there. There are too many of us for some to receive special treatment. However, I will make sure my guards take good care of you.”

Amanda grumbled next to Akko. “What a prissy—“

Akko didn’t listen. She saw a slender figure walk towards them, wearing a slimming tunic that was definitely not part of the Luna Nova uniform. It was civilian clothes. Travel clothes.

Diana stood tall and proud before the prince and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Prince Hanbridge, I accept your proposal. I assume your guards will collect my things before we head out.”

The prince took her hand and bowed. “Of course, Lady Cavendish.”

Akko’s stomach dropped. Diana’s words were meant for the prince. But her eyes never left Akko’s. She was wearing the deep red necklace adorned by a golden pendant, etched with the royal flame of the Firelord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things are happening now. And hopefully y'all got a little more info on just what's going on in this world.  
> As always I love your comments if you want to leave them! Thank you for reading!  
> Avatar is now on Netflix so maybe some of you who haven't been able to can check it out now!


	8. Green Faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers, sorry for being late!  
> Thank you for returning for another chapter, I appreciate each one of you!

“Whyyyy meeee.” Amanda groaned out, she was slumped over a bucket in the corner of the room, doing her best to hold in the diminishing contents of her stomach. 

Akko pitied her a little bit. Although, Amanda getting seasick was kind of hilarious. She was usually so cool and chill, her coolness was definitely taking a hit in that moment as another swell made the warship lurch.

“Ughhh.”

Akko decided she would need to do something. “Amanda, I’ll be back, I’m going to see if they’ve got anything to help with your stomach.”

Amanda didn’t pull her head out of the bucket but she raised a weak thumb’s up.

It would also be an excuse for Akko to poke around the ship. When they had reached the harbor, all of the firebenders were ushered onto the rather intimidating metal warship rather quickly. They were packed four to a room and for the better part of a couple hours Akko had been watching over Amanda and staring bleakly out of a small circular porthole. The only feature that broke up the monotony of the hammered metal walls. Akko thought it’d be kind of fun to ride on such a large boat over the seas. But she had yet been able to go up to the top deck.

When she managed to shove open the metal door, Akko peaked her head out. The corridor was empty save for a couple guards leaning against the wall on the far end. They looked relatively uninterested in their jobs as they chatted back and forth.

“—going on about the Firenation this, Firenation that. And then he marries a waterbender?”

“Shh, if anyone overhears you—“

“But a _waterbender._ ”

“Did you see her though? I mean hotda—“

Akko interrupted at that point. “Can one of you point me to the cafeteria on here?” She heard the bite in her own words and winced. “…Please.”

The guards straightened up, surprised at her entrance. The one who had spoken last cleared his throat.

“Mess is that way and up a deck. You’ll hear it before you see it.” He pointed, and Akko barely acknowledged before turning to follow his directions.

Being reminded of Diana had dropped her mood considerably. She had already spent the entire trip to the harbor trying to figure out what Diana had been thinking when she said yes. And she did say _yes._ Yes to marrying Prince what’s-his-face.

Akko had been so certain that Diana didn’t like him. Every one of her and the prince’s interactions ran through Akko’s head, and she tried in vain to figure out how she misinterpreted it all. She had thought Diana was distraught about the proposal because she didn’t _want_ to marry the prince. But maybe she had read it all wrong. Maybe the signs she noticed were just in her head. After all, no one else seemed to have picked up on what she had.

Perhaps Diana was upset about deciding between duty to her education and waterbender tribe things or following true love. That would be something Akko could imagine her being torn about. Maybe Akko had unwittingly _encouraged_ Diana to follow the prince. That thought made her own stomach feel a little ill.

She shook her head and actively unclenched her fists. It would do her no good to get worked up over her rival’s life choices.

The guard had been right that the Mess would be heard before being seen. Akko hadn’t yet gone around the corner when voices and the sound of clinking bowls and cups made its way to her ears. Many of the Luna Nova students had huddled together at tables, gossiping about the events of the previous day. Much of it involved a certain “hot” prince and blonde. Akko rolled her eyes and sighed, making her way to the window where a cook was passing out food.

“Excuse me?”

The large man glared at her in response.

“Do you have anything that would help with seasickness? For my friend? Just like crackers or something?”

He eyed her up and down, scowl deepening. “This ain’t some restaurant kid. You eat what I serve.”

“B-but she’s—“

“I don’t care. Bunch o’ land legs come onto my ship and suddenly I’m expected to make personalized meals for each one? Bah!”

Akko backed away with her hands up. Another girl walked past her up to the counter.

“I’ll have a ginger tea, please.”

The cook looked up, ready to tell off another student. “Now look here—Miss England? I’m sorry I didn’t see you there. One ginger tea coming right up.”

Akko scoffed. _Seriously?_

She stormed over to an empty seat and sat down, frustrated. She supposed this is how it worked in the rest of the Firenation. Hannah _was_ technically semi-royalty. She could now understand why Amanda had such a chip on her shoulder over the whole thing.

A cup slid in front of her. Akko looked up.

Hannah stood before her, looking away with a stiffness to her upper lip. “I assume you were referring to Amanda? Ginger tea will help with nausea.”

Then just as quickly, Hannah walked away.

Akko stared at the nicely steaming cup, flabbergasted. It had barely been over a day since the same girl had held her to the ground and told her she was worthless. And Hannah hated Amanda on top of that. Why was everyone acting exactly opposite to their usual ways?

_Oh well, don’t look a gift ostrich horse in the mouth and what not._

Akko would have wandered around a bit more but she didn’t want the tea to get cold. She headed back to the room and found Amanda laying prostrate on one of the bed pallets, looking absolutely miserable.

“Hey, how ya feeling?”

Amanda opened an eye to glare.

“Right, right, dumb question. Here I brought you some tea. It’s supposed to help with nausea.” Akko decided not to mention Hannah, she doubted Amanda would drink it if she knew the other girl had procured it for Akko. Akko could barely believe it had even happened.

Amanda forced herself into a half-seated position and took the cup, cradling it weakly in her hands. “Thanks.”

Akko nodded and sat down next to her. “Everyone’s still talking about it. I mean you’d think they would be more worried about being forced to leave for Capital City, but no, apparently the concern is the prince’s marriage.”

Amanda shrugged, taking a sip of her drink and sighing into the warm cup. “People love their gossip, Akko. And this is _pretty_ big gossip.”

“Still…”

Amanda looked over at her and frowned. “Why are you so bothered by it anyway?”

Akko threw her hands up. “Why is no one else bothered by it? It’s just weird is all.”

“I mean it’s not _that_ weird. I did tell you they were pretty much set up together since like forever.”

“But even you said the timing was strange.”

“Well yeah, but we live in strange times. Besides, we should stay focused on our goal: the Avatar, and figuring out what the firelord is up to.”

Akko folded her arms, “Yeah you’re right.”

She purged all thoughts of Diana and the fireprince from her mind. Diana’s love life was of no concern to her. She had a mission to worry about.

~^|^~

Diana fought down the urge to tug at the necklace she now wore. Ever since she put it on it sat heavily against her throat. Physically, the pendant was stamped gold and weighed much more than the typical bone, or mother of pearl used by the water tribes. Emotionally however, it tied her directly to the fireprince and the weight was not comforting, but a constant reminder of who was now her fiancé.

She hadn’t left her room since she boarded the massive warship yesterday. The thing itself was intimidating in its size, as well as the large plumes of smoke that billowed from the smokestack atop. Diana had visited the Firenation many times, but this would be the first where she crossed the ocean in a boat, clearly made with invasion tactics in mind. The front of the vessel was pointed and sharp, perfect for breaking through the prevalent ice in the South and North.

Diana didn’t like the image that thought brought up.

She was in this position in order to _prevent_ that from happening. To look out for the fate of the current avatar, and perhaps gather information on Firelord Hanbridge’s plans for the future. She glanced at the banners hanging on her wall. Bright red with the firelord’s flame emblazoned in the center.

Diana returned to her pacing, hands clasped behind her, in front of the large window of her cabin. It gave an excellent view of the open top deck on the front of the ship

Luna Nova students milled about outside, enjoying the sea breeze and trying to keep themselves occupied for the journey. Some sat in circles, others leaned on the railing, watching the water lap at the sides of the ship. Diana’s eyes zeroed in on two firebenders, having a duel off to the port side. She wished she could be surprised that it was Akko and Amanda.

Neither of the girls was using any type of fire, which was a slight relief to Diana given the incident in Finnelan’s lesson. She never wanted to see burn marks on Akko again.

Both of the girls were sweaty and laughing, Amanda had Akko in some kind of headlock before Akko managed to break free by flipping the other girl over her shoulder. It was actually quite _impressive_ how physically talented Akko was sometimes. Her athletic prowess was often overshadowed by her bending ineptitude.

Diana was shaken from her surveillance by a rap at the door to her cabin.

“Come in.” She knew who it would be.

Andrew stepped through carrying a tray of tea and assorted lunch foods.

“Good afternoon, Diana.” He sat down his offering, ignoring the tea he had brought her for breakfast, it sat cold on the table in the center of the room. She hadn’t touched it. “I know you probably haven’t left yet, and I wanted to make sure you still had something to eat.

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful.” Diana turned back around to gaze out the window. Akko and Amanda’s match had garnered a small crowd at that point.

Andrew made his way to her side, offering a warm cup to her. “You _can_ leave your room. You know that right?”

“Of course. However, many of the girls don’t exactly want to see my face right now.”

“Ah.”

The silence was awkward. _What is one supposed to say to their childhood friend whom they haven’t seen in years but are now engaged to for all the wrong reasons?_

Diana didn’t have an answer to her own question so she stayed silent.

Amanda had gotten the smaller firebender slung over her shoulder and was parading her around as Akko flailed wildly. The image would have been fairly entertaining, but Diana still hadn’t quite gotten over her grudge against Amanda, even if Akko seemed to have entirely forgiven her. She felt her lips twitch downward. 

“I was surprised when you said yes.” Andrew finally spoke his mind. The two of them had avoided all talk of the engagement up until now. Their journey to the boat had consisted mainly of asking about family and sharing opinions on weather. Sometimes the occasional observation at passing farms’ growing techniques.

She kept her face impassive. “Oh? Did you want me to say no?”

“Of course not. But I expected it.” Andrew looked over at her, eyes lingering on her throat and the evidence of their engagement.

“Why did you ask me then? What’s all of this about?” Diana succeeded at keeping her interest only curious. Andrew was good at picking up almost invisible physical cues; Diana wouldn’t give him the opportunity.

“I was telling the truth when I said I believed a marriage between us would bring about unity between our nations.”

Diana hummed, “So you think there will soon be a time when unity will be hard to come by?”

“I…” Andrew paused to think through his words. “I can’t pretend to know what my father has planned.”

“But pulling your firebenders to Capital City is a fairly obvious move isn’t it.” There wasn’t a question in her tone.

“It’s not what you think, I promise. I don’t want another war, same as you.” Andrew absentmindedly tightened his belt, smoothing imperfections in his deep red tunic.

“Then why steal students from their school? A school which lies within Earth Kingdom territory, mind you.”

He sighed and gazed out to the horizon line. “As a show of good will between us, I will tell you that we have not pulled every firebender to the capital. Just the ones who would be around eighteen years old.”

“And why is that?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He smiled but his lips were in a thin line.

“Very well. I assume I will continue to be allowed to see the friends I have made at Luna Nova?”

“Yes, of course.”

Diana nodded in a way to show Andrew he was dismissed.

Andrew picked up on his cue to leave, but before he did he reached out a hand and gently grabbed Diana’s wrist.

“I want us to be friends again, Diana. I didn’t do a good job of looking out for you before…But I wanted to fix that. I know you look at life like it’s a Pai sho board, always calculating risks and strategy. Please know that _this_ ,” he gestured between the two of them, “doesn’t need to be that way. It doesn’t need to be you against the world. You aren’t alone.”

His words were kind. It reminded Diana of the way he used to beg her to play on his team rather than as his opponent. Andrew always wanted to make up imaginary monsters to fight _with_ her. He used to refuse to play her in Pai Sho because they couldn’t be teammates. Of course that changed as he got older. But perhaps some of the boy she knew was still inside the prince. However, she couldn’t trust blindly based off of kind words. Only action earned trust.

Diana responded with a nod. That would have to be enough for Andrew right now.

He exited quietly, leaving Diana alone to her thoughts once again.

When she looked back out the window, Akko and Amanda had disappeared. Probably to go find something to eat, if she knew anything at all about Akko.

Perhaps she could “run into” them in the Mess.

~^|^~

The two stood frozen awkwardly in the hall. Too far away to speak normally and too close to pretend they didn’t see each other. Diana should have known her one foray out of her room wouldn’t go as planned.

She decided she had to say something, “It’s good to see you, Hannah. I hope your journey so far has been…pleasant.”

Hannah was too well raised to fidget, but her eyes flicking around told Diana she was uncomfortable.

“Yes, it has been smooth.”

“Very well, I’m glad to hear it.” Diana made to continue past when Hannah stepped in front of her.

“Diana, wait.” Hannah sighed. “I’m sorry…For what I said back at Luna Nova.”

She was referring to their discussion after the proposal.

“I shouldn’t have been so frustrated with you about not telling us you and Andrew were together. I think I was mostly just embarrassed at the way I spoke about him. Knowing all that time you two were…” She coughed, a blush rising lightly to her cheeks.

“Nothing had been going on between us, the proposal was just as much a surprise to me as it was to you, I promise.” Diana paused, wondering if she should have told Hannah that. The girl was known to gossip. Yet for some reason she had the desire to vindicate herself from some imaginary relationship the other girl imagined she and Andrew had.

Hannah concealed her shock poorly, raising her eyebrows rather dramatically. “I’m sorry, we just assumed…”

Diana held her hand up hoping to avoid any further digging, “I apologize as well. I should have considered Barbara and your feelings towards him before accepting.” 

Hannah’s eyes widened, “No, no, I don’t—I wasn’t—“ She collected herself. Diana couldn’t tell her that she was not _remotely_ jealous of Hannah’s feelings for the prince. That would lead to more questions about the engagement, questions Diana wasn’t ready to field just yet.

Hannah continued, “It was only a crush. I swear. Besides, I’m kind of glad you did.” _She is?_ “Without Barbara here…I’m not used to being on my own. It’s nice still having another friend close by.” Hannah smiled and looped her arm through Diana’s. Apparently forgiving and forgetting all prior arguments.

The action was slightly shocking, usually Hannah and Barbara walked linked together behind Diana. She wasn’t used to the friendly affection directed towards her.

“Shall we go get something to eat? The chef will probably fall over himself to serve you anything you want.”

Diana had already eaten some of what Andrew brought her, but she wasn’t about to turn down an olive branch from Hannah. And hopefully she would find Akko there too.

“Very well. Let’s go.”

~^|^~

Akko poked at the mushy food on her plate. At first it was a nice change from the all potato meals that Luna Nova insisted upon. It quickly lost it’s appeal after only a couple bites.

Amanda was fiddling similarly with her own food.

“I’m bored, ugh.” Akko dropped her face to the cool metal table. She could feel the vibration of the engine in her skull, a steady buzzing that made her slightly wish for the quiet mountain stillness of Luna Nova. When she was trying to get sleep all she could hear was the dull roar, it made her fidgety and put her on edge.

“Well we could have gone back out onto the top deck but _somebody_ got us banned.”

“What! You’re blaming me?! I wasn’t the one holding _you_ over the edge of the railing.” Akko glared, and Amanda glared right back.

“If you hadn’t screamed so much they wouldn’t have noticed. It wasn’t like I was _actually_ going to drop you overboard.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Akko and Amanda turned around to Diana standing with her arms folded severely across her chest. Hannah stood nearby holding two trays of food, but looked more uncomfortable than anything else. She avoided eye contact with Akko.

Akko sucked in a breath in spite of herself. It was the first time since their departure she’d come face to face with Diana.

Her eyes dropped to the red and gold choker. It stood out garishly compared to the muted cool blues of Diana’s wardrobe. Akko decided Prince Hanbridge had absolutely zero taste in jewelry. It didn’t suit Diana at all. She should have a necklace that was understated, something that accented her beauty, not _distracted_ from it.

“Heyo, Cavendish! Was wondering when you’d pop your head out of those luxury suites the prince has got you in.”

Diana ignored her. “Akko did she try and _throw_ you off the _boat_?” Her eyes shot to Amanda glaring icy daggers.

“Wha? No, no Diana, we were just having fun…” Akko picked at her arm wraps and Diana’s eyes followed the movement. Why did Diana care anyway?

Amanda mumbled something about being chopped liver and Hannah scoffed but said nothing.

Diana still looked mildly unsettled but her eyes took on a gentler gaze.

“Sooooo,” Amanda broke the staring contest that Akko had been in with Diana. “I guess we should say congratulations or something on getting hitched.”

Hannah spoke, “Really Amanda, _hitched_? Do you ever think before speaking?”

“What’s wrong with that? I can’t say anything around you, sheesh! Do _you_ ever take the stick out of you’re a—“

“Okay, there’s no need for fighting,” Akko waved her arms out in between the two girls. If they weren’t deescalated there would be a fight, and no one needed that. She also remembered the tea Hannah had gotten for Amanda. She wasn’t _all_ bad.

Amanda pushed Akko’s arms out of the way, standing up. “We’re all out here eating meat mush, and you get fine dining!” Amanda jabbed at the enticing food on Hannah’s tray. Food that looked fresh and savory.

“Lady Cavendish, is there a problem here?” Two guards had made their way over. Eyeing Amanda’s threatening posture.

Akko withheld a snicker. She knew how talented Amanda was. The girl could probably have taken both easily if she really wanted too.

Diana dismissed them, “I am quite alright, just a heated discussion amongst…friends.”

Everything was awkward after that. For some unknown reason, Diana insisted on sitting with them and Hannah stubbornly refused to leave her side. Amanda glared at Hannah and didn’t speak, while Diana for her part sipped her tea quietly, perfectly content to let everyone around her suffer in silence. Either that or she really had no idea how weird it was for the other three.

Akko cleared her throat. Obviously breaking the tension would be up to her. “I have to thank you Hannah.” The words felt foreign in her mouth and she certainly never expected to say them. But under the circumstances, lots of new things were happening, and Hannah had technically been the first to offer kindness.

Three sets of eyes looked back at her, questioning, surprised and shocked.

“That tea you gave me was super helpful. Amanda began feeling better almost immediately.”

“Wait huh?! What do you mean the tea she gave you?” Amanda pressed her palms down on the table and looked between Akko and Hannah.

Hannah avoided eye contact with Amanda but glanced back at Akko. “I would have done the same for any other student, of course.” At Diana’s raised eyebrow, Hannah stumbled out more of a response. “I-I’m glad it helped. It’s always makes me feel better on sea voyages.”

Akko could have sworn she saw a blush coloring Hannah’s cheeks. Amanda for her part looked about ready to fall down dead. Akko was grateful that her friend chose to keep whatever snarky comments she may have had to herself. This very well could have been the first interaction the three of them had where one wasn’t yelling at the other.

“That was very thoughtful of you, Hannah.” Diana praised her.

“I could get us some more right now if you’d like.” Hannah was speaking to Amanda but not looking at her.

Akko gave her friend a light jab with her elbow, spurring the shocked girl to respond, “Right, yeah…Thanks.”

Hannah stood up and practically ran from the table while Amanda decided at that moment to visit the bathroom in a hurry.

Akko sighed, progress was progress, no matter how slow. She was left with Diana, staring at her across the table.

Diana who was now engaged.

To the fireprince.

Engaged Diana.

_Right._

She suddenly remembered their moonlit conversation just two nights before. The one where she had found Diana crying, alone. But Diana looked fine now. She seemed as beautiful and unaffected as ever, blonde hair gently cascading over one shoulder, pinned back on the other side.

No matter how much self-control Akko may have had (ie. little to none), nothing would have stopped her from blurting out the question in the back of her mind.

“Why did you say yes to him?” She cringed internally at her lack of filter.

Diana almost spat out the tea she was drinking. “I-uh-well, for a lot of reasons, of course.” She hid her face back into her cup of tea. Tea which _had_ to have been gone by then.

Akko felt a certain amount of pride for catching the girl off guard. She pressed more. Maybe a surprised Diana was one who would be more willing to spill her real feelings.

“You don’t even like him!...Unless…Do you?” Akko floundered a bit, “I mean sure he’s good looking, and Amanda said you guys were like _destined_ to be together, but also you didn’t seem super into him when I was watching you. _NOT_ that I was watching _you,_ j-just like, you know I was in the same room and happened to be looking in your direction—“

Diana’s eyes were wide and she looked like she was having a hard time processing the explosion of words being sent her way.

“A-and as your rival, I had to keep an eye on things, for rivalry reasons…But you can like him! I’m not saying you _can’t._ Of course you can, since you’re marrying him, and he _is_ the fireprince, and he’s probably got great manners. Anyone would like to marry him, I’m sure.”

Hannah returned in time to interject, thankfully stopping Akko from putting her foot even further into her mouth. She could feel her cheeks burning. Diana’s were also red though, so at least she wasn’t alone in her embarrassment.

“Of course anyone would like to marry him. He’s _Andrew Hanbridge._ Diana and he are perfect for each other. Don’t feel jealous Akko. Prince Hanbridge wouldn’t even consider a firenation commoner…No offense. The two of them are just in a league of their own.” Hannah waved her hand through the air, as if that explained everything.

“Wait _I_ don’t want to marry him!” Akko looked at Hannah who was giving her a suspicion-filled side eye, then at Diana whose face was unreadable. Did Diana think Akko liked the prince? That idea was so entirely _wrong_ to Akko, she felt the need to correct it. “I don’t! I could never like _him._ ” Then she realized that could be offensive to Diana who, by all accounts, _did_ like the prince. “N-not that he’s unlikeable, just that I—“ A hand clamped over her mouth.

Amanda swooped in to keep her from speaking another word. “Quit while you’re way _way_ behind, Akko.”

That earned a laugh from Hannah, who slid Amanda’s ginger tea over to her. The two of them offered slightly strained smiles to each other. Akko groaned, dropping her head back onto the table. At least her traitorous mouth could bring _those_ two together.

“Don’t worry, Akko. Diana’s not the type to get jealous over people. She’s too good for that.” Hannah offered, in another instant of unexpected kindness.

Akko grunted in response but refused to lift her head.

“Perhaps we should just forget all about it—my engagement that is. Akko, I’m not going to finish this food. It really is excellent though, and I don’t want it to go to waste. Would you like the rest?”

Akko peaked up and saw Diana tilting her head, cheeks tinted red but eyes soft and maybe hinting at mirth. The food on her tray did look absolutely divine. And Diana _did_ say she wasn’t going to eat it.

“Hmph, well only so it doesn’t go to waste.” Akko slid the tray over and dug into the glorious meal, humming at the excellent flavors, forgetting in a moment how embarrassed she had just been.

She was too busy to notice the small smile lifting the corners of her rival’s mouth.

~^|^~

Sleep was creeping ever closer to Diana, as she lay curled up in the foreign bed. The rocking of the ship underneath her had a calming quality to it that would eventually allow her to get rest once she quieted her mind.

She was running through her plans and previous conversations on repeat. First with Andrew, then Akko. Both people adding utter confusion to her life. Andrew with his request of friendship and trust, Akko with her outbursts and apparent _crush_ on the prince. It made her wince. If Akko really did like the fireprince, then things would be even more complicated.

Diana sighed. These problems and questions would still be there when she woke up tomorrow. The best thing to do right now was get whatever sleep she could.

She closed her eyes and allowed the tenseness of her body to drain out, one muscle at a time.

_Thunk._

Diana’s eyes opened again. The sound was like a sack of grain hitting the wall.

Hushed voices came from beyond the closed metal door.

“Be careful. If they wake up it’s over for us.”

_That’s not good._

Diana sprung out of her bed when the door to her cabin was wrenched open. Figures entered and she held her hands up, trying to ready a defense.

“She’s already awake! Do something!”

A sharp needlelike pain entered her arm.

She looked down to see a dart sticking out of her bicep. One of the figures had a pipe held up to his lips.

“Gotcha.” He said, wicked grin piercing through the dim cabin.

Diana tried to bend the water in her nearby washbasin but it was like her limbs had been filled with lead. She dropped to her knees on the hard metal of the floor.

Diana tried to scream out for help but hands grabbed her and forced a gag over her mouth.

“Let’s go!”

Her vision began to blur around the edges as she was hoisted over a shoulder. The last thing she saw was the slumped form of the guard outside her room. Dart sticking viciously out of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little slow, but next one will have some action!  
> Leave a comment if you would like! They are always wonderful to read. :)


	9. Saving Diana Cavendish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! I know its been toooo long.  
> But I think you guys might like this chapter ;)  
> I wrote it all today in a mad haze of creativity. The muse had me at her mercy.   
> And because I finally had a good chunk of time to sit down and dig my feet in.   
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter. See you in the end notes!

Akko was wheezing, she felt like her throat was burning and the world around her spun in and out of focus. Dark shapes surrounded her yelling at her in words she couldn’t decipher. Akko threw a punch and the fire from her hands fizzled out. She kicked her foot in a high arc, to a similar effect. All her arms and legs felt heavy and useless, and that word was repeated again by the shadows around her.

_Useless. Useless._

_Useless._

“No! I can do it!” Akko croaked out, but her voice didn’t carry. The figures closed in on her, hands full of the fire that she couldn’t draw. Malicious intent written in their threatening stances. Akko covered her face with her arms, trying to fight away the heat surrounding her.

Intense pain. It bloomed from her gut as if she had been hit there, burning its way through her body. Akko collapsed and curled into herself. This was it, this was the end.

Then the shadows and their fire disappeared. Replaced by cool dim light and cold hands.

The delicate hands soothed the burning in her stomach and brushed over her forehead lightly, tenderly.

_You have never been a failure, Akko._ The voice whispered tantalizingly close to her ear, soft lips just barely grazing her skin, making her shiver.

Akko tried to blink away the blurriness from her eyes. To see her healer, her savior. Blue, and platinum blonde, and glowing hands. She couldn’t make the image clearer, no matter how hard she tried.

The hands left her body and she was alone, standing on top of a still ocean, bathed in moonlight.

The moonlight felt like it was directed at her alone. Like the moon was trying to tell her something. To warn her.

_The power to protect._ A gentle wind whispered, a familiar voice.

Akko awoke with a start. The dream she had was already fading, leaving behind vague impressions of fear, then comfort, then a sense of general unease. Right through the room’s singular porthole, the moon shone in a concentrated beam right over her face.

_No wonder I woke up._ Akko rubbed her eyes, groggily. She looked over to find Amanda completely passed out on her own bed pallet, face down and limbs splayed haphazardly. The other two girls they shared a room with were also deep in sleep.

Akko sighed. Although she couldn’t remember details, something about her dream put her on edge. Her heartrate was up and she felt all sorts of wrong.

She decided a quick walk around might help her calm down enough to get some sleep.

Akko carefully opened the door to their quarters, trying her best to keep the squeaking of the hinges to a minimum. It didn’t work well, still making a loud creaking that had her flinching into the hallway. She shut the door quickly behind her, hoping she didn’t manage to wake anyone up.

Akko started walking, allowing her restless feet to wander wherever they wanted to go. Before long she heard sets of quiet footsteps coming towards her.

Akko didn’t want some guards yelling at her for wandering around late at night, so she ducked into a shadowy alcove, where miscellaneous ropes and equipment where temporarily stored.

As they got closer, Akko picked out a conversation.

“First priority is the girl.” A raspy voice echoed slightly in the metal hallway.

“The England one?”

A soft thunk sounded, as if someone had just been smacked. “No you idiot, she’s just an additional ransom piece.”

A third spoke up. “But we were only supposed to get the Water Tribe girl.”

Akko’s chest tightened, and she covered her mouth to hold in a gasp. There was only one Water Tribe girl on the ship. The group of voices stopped moving near her hiding spot. She didn’t dare peek out and risk them seeing her.

“Boss said we could do whatever we had to to get her. I don’t see why we can’t also grab another royal and make a bigger payout for ourselves.”

“What about that other firebender. She’s also one of the elite.”

“Ha. Maybe but her family is disgraced. We wouldn’t get a dime for her. We stick to the plan.”

“This added risk could get us caught.”

“Not if you idiots can do your job right!” The leader spoke and no one else responded.

He continued. “You three, find the Firenation girl on the fourth floor. She shouldn’t be too hard to get out. Just dart the roommates. The rest of us will grab the heiress. Meet on the top deck in ten minutes or you get left behind. Understood?”

Akko assumed they did, because she didn’t hear anything else besides sets of footsteps splitting up. The sounds finally faded and she let out a shaky breath. The overheard discussion replayed in her head.

_Oh spirits. Diana is in trouble._

The pounding in her chest only got worse from there. Who were these people? Pirates?

They vague vision in her dream of being surrounded by enemies resurfaced. She couldn’t take them alone, she could barely firebend!

Akko sprinted down the hallway, doing her best to stay light on her feet. She tried to find any of the patrolling guards. Around the second corner, one stood slightly slumped over a stack of crates.

Of course they were _sleeping,_ when they had only _one_ job.

Akko ran up to the woman and furiously shook her awake.

“You have to sound an alarm! There are pirates on board!”

The firenation guard didn’t move and Akko turned her, only to find a thin needlelike dart sticking from her neck. It had a small red plume at the end.

The guard was unconscious.

_No no no no no._

Akko dragged her hands through her hair and spun around, running again. The next guard she found was in the same state as the last.

Akko had to wake up Amanda. She needed back up.

When she got to their door she banged on it, and then yanked it open.

Amanda, was still asleep, lightly snoring into a small puddle of drool.

“Amanda! Wake up!” Akko pulled the thin sheet out from under the girl and she rolled promptly to the floor with a thud.

Amanda snorted and shot up. “What the hell Akko!” She swiped a hand through her hair and across her damp face.

Akko could barely get out the words, “Pirates. Diana. They’re gonna kidnap. Aghhh!”

“Woah, what? What are you talking about? Why are you awake?”

Akko grabbed Amanda’s shoulders and shook her. “There’s pirates on board and they are trying to kidnap Diana!”

Amanda’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Are you sure you didn’t just have a dream?”

Akko was about to pull out her own hair.

The other two girls had woken up from the whispered yelling and were trying to decipher what was going on, glancing between each other in confusion. .

“They knocked out the guards with darts, Amanda! We have to go help them!”

“Alright alright, lemme put my pants on!”

Akko gripped her arm and pulled Amanda out of the room sporting only her undershirt and undershorts. “There’s no time for that!”

The two ran through the hallways and up the stairs and intermittent ladders, Akko dragging Amanda behind her the whole way. She knew Diana would be rooming somewhere near the prince on the upper floors. She listened carefully for soft footsteps before turning corners.

Could she and Amanda handle these kidnappers by themselves? Should Akko have woken everyone up on her floor and tried to rally the girls to overpower them? A small part of her inner voice said the others would have laughed at and ignored her. She was still Akko-the-screw-up amongst most of the Luna Nova girls.

They were approaching what Akko figured was the level Diana was on. The hallway was full of Firenation banners and had more decorative wall fixtures as well as a fancy strip of red-carpeted flooring down the center.

“How many of them were there?” Amanda whispered.

Akko shrugged and hushed her. “I never saw them. At least six maybe?”

Her ears prickled at soft steps coming towards them. Any minute the assailant would round the corner. Akko readied her hands and gestured to Amanda.

On three the two girls jumped out, Amanda swiping at the man’s legs and Akko tackling him full force to the ground.

He grunted and Akko looked down at him in shock.

Prince Hanbridge’s face stared up at her, looking both confused and indignant. He was in nothing more than his nightwear, appearing rather normal without all the flashy armor.

“What is the meaning of this!”

Akko jumped to her feet and bowed deeply. “I’m sorry, Fireprince! We thought you were one of the pirates!”

His eyes widened. “What?”

Akko helped him up as Amanda stood silently beside her.

“They’re after Diana! There’s no time!”

He nodded stiffly. “I thought I heard noises out in the hallway. I came to investigate. Her room was empty and I found an unconscious guard.”

“We have to help her! And Hannah. I think they’re trying to kidnap Hannah, too.”

“What?” Amanda hissed, “You didn’t say they were also after Hannah!”

“I know you don’t like her but she needs our help!”

Amanda reeled back. “That’s not—I didn’t mean—Of course we need to help her!”

“Both of you, quiet. I’ll go rouse the off duty guards, you need to keep the pirates from getting off this ship. Understood?”

The fireprince spoke in a tone inviting nothing but confirmation.

Akko bowed and led Amanda back downwards. They needed to get onto the open top deck.

Before they busted through the doors into the night air, Amanda pulled Akko back.

“We need to have a plan. There’s way more of them than us.”

Akko frowned. “We just need to keep them busy. What’s there to plan?”

Amanda sighed, “I can’t take them all on my own and according to you they’ve got paralyzers.”

“SO don’t get paralyzed!” Akko tried not to let Amanda’s comment discourage her. Of course Amanda wouldn’t consider her helpful backup.

_Useless. Useless._

Akko shook the voice away. She didn’t have time for insecurity.

“I think it would be better if you went and woke up the other girls.”

“What? No way!” Akko shook her head adamantly. “There’s no time for that!”

Amanda groaned, “You’re so stubborn…Fine, stay low and we can try and pick off a few before they figure out we’re here.”

The two girls pushed through the doors and crept along the wall, staying in the shadow cast by the ship.

Akko took in the state of the top deck. The few guards that had been stationed there were already taken care of and piled into a corner. Near one side of the boat were a few sets of grappling hooks latched onto the railing. The pirates must have pulled alongside and boarded in the middle of the night. Three were standing nearby, presumably making sure their get away was secure. That’s when she noticed the group standing around a limp form on the ground. Two of them were gesturing wildly, arguing.

“They had ten minutes!” The voices carried on the breeze.

“We can’t leave them behind. You always said we take care of our own.”

The bigger of the two pushed the other one. And the smaller one drew a knife, challenging him to continue.

The smaller one, clearly in charge, yelled to two of the guys by the railing. “Drop down and get the boat ready to leave.”

Amanda motioned for Akko to keep creeping along, hiding behind some of the deck equipment.

That’s when the hatch on the far end of the deck opened with a bang. One figure emerged, pulling himself up and out by one hand, the other wrapped around the upper body of a very much _awake_ Hannah, she was straining against his arm and the ropes binding her and screaming furiously into a gag. Her legs were struggling to be held still by the second person emerging behind, the third pirate Akko remembered being sent was nowhere to be seen.

“What took you so long!”

“Where’s Trick?”

Both the angry men spoke at the same time.

Hannah’s captors struggled to answer with her continuing to flail.

“He’s down for the count—“ The first said.

“Ran out of darts. Couldn’t put this one down.” The woman who held Hannah’s legs grunted.

They dropped her unceremoniously, and the woman promptly kicked Hannah in the gut. “You brat! Shut up!”

Hannah groaned but stopped squirming.

Besides Akko, Amanda let out some sort of low guttural growl.

The leader of the group looked furious and stomped over to them. “There’s more than one way to knock someone out.”

He proceeded to lift Hannah up off the ground, Akko watched horrified as he hefted his fist back and Hannah’s eyes widened. Akko turned away, wincing when she heard the sound of impact, and then the heavy thud of a body dropping to the ground.

Besides her Amanda had lit up. Both metaphorically and physically. “Those bastards, I’m gonna kill them!”

Before Akko could stop her, she ran out shouting profanities that would make a sailor blush.

_So much for her strategy._

Akko had seen Amanda mad before. She was a force to be reckoned with. This was almost incomparable. Amanda was throwing fire left and right, challenging any of them to get near her. What Akko realized in that moment was none of the pirates were benders. Each pulled out weapons and as long as Amanda could keep them from close range, she’d be okay.

“Spirits! Brick, Lance, Bo, keep her busy, we need to go NOW.”

Akko panicked, they _couldn’t_ let them leave.

She watched as Hannah was hoisted over a shoulder, then she saw the limp form on the ground picked up. Diana’s hair shone in the moonlight, draped over her face.

They were going to take her, and Amanda was busy, and the fireprince was nowhere to be seen. It would be three against Akko.

Akko’s adrenalin surged, as her body made a choice before her brain could chicken out. She ran right at the man holding Diana and dove straight for his kneecaps.

He buckled and dropped Diana. The jarring must have woken her up slightly because she groaned.

“Diana!” Akko gasped. “Diana, wake up!”

Another soft groan.

Akko would have tried to reach where Diana was laying but a large hand gripped her throat and hoisted her up.

“You’ll pay for that pipsqueak.” The man’s voice rumbled.

“Put her down and grab the waterbender! She’s priority one!”

The man only tightened his grip and responded. “Just drop the firebender, and take the blondie yourself. I’ve gotta teach this girl a lesson.”

Akko scrambled, grabbing onto his wrist and trying to pry herself free. Her windpipe was being constricted and that was a very new and _unpleasant_ feeling.

She tried to kick out at her assailant, but couldn’t draw on her fire. She felt her vision blur at the edges.

Just like in her dream, she was failing.

To her left Amanda was running out of fuel, with three on one it was clear she was straining. She’d be overrun in a few seconds and Akko couldn’t do anything.

“She’s waking up! Hurry, get her on the boat!”

“Akko,” A weak voice called out, Diana’s voice.

Akko pulled to no avail at the strong hand on her throat, desperately staring into cruel eyes.

Her hands fell limp to her sides.

Her vision was going dark.

That’s when something surged within her. A deep power rising from her gut.

It flowed through her and surrounded her in something ancient, something powerful.

An ethereal calm, took over. She wasn’t scared anymore, she was furious. Anger rolled off her in waves and she saw the man’s eyes go wide. Fear.

She pushed out her hand and flames billowed him across the deck.

She should have fallen to the ground, but she didn’t. An invisible force caught her and held her suspended in the air.

Akko didn’t have time to think about what was happening. The raw fury still held her captive and she heard thousands of voices echoing in her head.

One stood out from the rest. A feminine voice, familiar.

_Left,_ it said.

She turned sharply and saw Amanda tripped to the ground. A woman held a nasty looking knife over her head.

Akko was there in an instant, wind buffeting the woman back. Akko gripped the dagger from behind her and it turned red-hot in her hands. The woman screamed and dropped it, cradling her burned palm.

Amanda didn’t get up, she stared wide-eyed back at Akko, jaw dropped.

_Behind you._

Akko spun around in time to see several darts sent her way. They stopped feet in front of her suspended in the air, before falling to the ground.

She swiped a hand out and wind threw one of the shooters overboard. A splash following far below.

The leader of the pirates was standing with a dagger and a longer sword. He was glancing to his injured comrades and then back to Akko. Fear lacing the crease in his brow.

“Come on, let’s go! They didn’t tell us the avatar would be on board.” The man who had choked Akko was limping towards the railing, not caring to see if anyone was following him.

That’s when Akko’s eyes zeroed in on the unfortunate pirates holding onto a now struggling Diana.

She surged towards them, and sent flames out, licking at their clothes.

Both screamed as they caught fire and let go of Diana, making the choice to jump into the sea to put out the intense heat. Diana fell to her knees, looking up at Akko with an unreadable expression.

Amanda must have recovered from her shock because when Akko turned again she was slugging the pirate leader in the face and had recovered an unconscious Hannah.

The few remaining pirates booked it to their boarding lines and slid down, scrambling to set themselves loose from the ship and its nightmares.

Akko’s anger hadn’t abated and she felt herself approach the railing.

So many voices told her to go after them, even her own. They told her to wreck the ship. Whispered to her the power she held, if she wanted to use it.

Then a cool hand slid into her own.

The hand she remembered from the faded dream.

Her fury dissipated from her, like steam rising into the air. The cool grip tightened, providing an anchor.

As she began to focus only on the sensation of the fingers lacing through her own, the voices started quieting, until only Akko’s voice was left.

That’s when her feet touched the ground and buckled underneath her. She faintly saw the pirates small boat hurry into the night leaving the warship behind.

Arms wrapped around her as her consciousness slipped away.

That calming voice tickled at her ear once again.

“I’ve got you, Akko.”

~^|^~

Once again, Diana was cradling Akko’s unconscious body.

With moments to spare, Akko had left the avatar state. Almost the next second Andrew and his guards were running onto the deck, clad in their armor. Andrew had his twin swords extended out and he swiveled in every direction, looking for her would be kidnappers.

Akko had gotten to them first.

Diana recalled the bright glowing eyes, the wrathful power circulating through and around Akko. Each of her muscles taught and straining. It had taken her breath away. But she also had seen the pain. It had been written all over the twisted form of Akko’s face. Diana couldn’t help but to reach out to her, to grab onto the girl who held a millennia of lifetimes within her. To feel that thrum of power. It was terrifying, and yet something else, a feeling she couldn’t pinpoint.

Diana ignored her pounding headache in favor of pulling Akko closer to her. The girl had a grim bruise forming around her neck and she was bleeding from two long cuts across her fingers and palm. Diana wanted to heal her then and there but she was simply too weak from whatever was in those darts. She suspected the only reason she woke up so soon was because it had only caught her in the arm, instead of the neck.

From a few feet away she saw Amanda watching over Hannah. Their eyes met and she knew that she would have to talk to the redhead very soon. Diana was no longer the only one who knew Akko’s secret. Part of her was relieved. She knew Amanda was close to Akko, though the other part of her felt…bummed? She didn’t know if that was the right word to describe her sense of loss. There was something special about being the only one who knew of Akko’s identity. It was a silly thing to think about and yet she couldn’t stop from being jealous of that prized information.

Andrew ran up to her and allowed her no more time to think. He looked entirely relieved that she was okay.

“Where are the pirates? What happened?”

Diana made eye contact with Amanda, willing her silence and compliance with the lie she was about to tell.

“Akko, Amanda, and I were able to fight them off. Unfortunately, Akko and Hannah sustained injuries. I think it best we take them to the medical bay on this ship as soon as possible.”

Andrew’s shoulders slumped slightly. “Right, of course. Are you alright?”

Diana tried to give him a smile. “Just a faint headache. It’ll be cured with a good night’s rest.”

“We found one of them injured on a lower deck by Hannah’s quarters. We will interrogate tomorrow.” Andrew sheathed his swords with a steadiness that came from years of familiarity.

Diana begrudgingly allowed two men to take Akko from her and watched as two more lifted Hannah onto a handheld cot.

Amanda walked over to Diana and helped her up.

The two of them looked at the fireprince. Andrew bowed his head to Amanda.

“Thank you, your bravery in this situation was commendable. You have brought honor to your family.”

Amanda grunted in acknowledgment. Most likely holding back some harsh words for the slow response time of the fireprince.

“Andrew, if you don’t mind, I’d like to follow my friends to the medical bay. And perhaps acquire more appropriate clothing.” Diana gestured at her nightclothes and to the other occupants of the ship slowly coming out onto the deck, curious as to what had happened. “I assume you will take care of assuring the safety of the Luna Nova students.”

He nodded and blushed politely, seeming to notice that both the women before him were less than ideally dressed.

“Come on, Ice Princess.” Amanda spoke softly, “Lemme help you there.”

Diana allowed Amanda to support her as they made their way after their unconscious friends.

When they had gotten far enough from possible eavesdroppers, Diana turned to Amanda. “You must not tell anyone her identity. If you care about Akko, you’ll keep quiet.”

Amanda’s eyes widened. “Obviously I’m not gonna tell anyone! Your _fiancé_ is the one who’s up to something. I wouldn’t trust him or the firelord with the identity of the…” Amanda leaned closer barely whispering, “avatar.” She continued, “If anything, _I_ shouldn’t trust you! You’re in cahoots with those guys.”

Diana shook her head. “Why do you think I _accepted_ his proposal, O’Neill? It certainly wasn’t because I _fancied_ him.”

Amanda looked dumbstruck, Diana watched as realization dawned in her eyes. “You knew.” She scoffed, “You already _knew,_ that Akko—of all people—is the avatar!” Then her eyes narrowed, “ _Akko_ didn’t even know. What game are you playing at Cavendish? Akko shouldn’t be on this ship heading back to the Firenation! If they get their hands on her—“

“I _know._ ” Diana interrupted. “Akko’s barely learned to firebend, I have to protect her before she can protect everyone else.”

Amanda’s eyes steeled and she sighed. “Well you don’t have to be the only one.”

Their gazes met and a silent agreement was made. Whatever happened, they had to keep Akko safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo first avatar state, what did we all think?  
> Who ARE these pirates working for? Hmmm, maybe Andrew can find out in his interrogation.  
> Also perhaps some subtle Diakko if you squint, lol.   
> Thanks for being so patient with my completely nonexistent consistency on updates.   
> Leave a comment if you feel so moved :) I love to read and reread them, when I need some motivation!  
> See you all soon (fingers crossed).


	10. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been so loong i knowww. I missed you all. :( I wrote and rewrote this chapter too many times.  
> In a weird turn of events its August?? Which is strange to think about... Anyway here's chap 10.

Akko bolted upright in bed.

“Ahhh!”

She gasped and then groaned as her sore throat protested the action.

Akko was laying on something far more comfy than the bed pallet she had been subjected to in the ships underbelly, and there was no snoring Amanda barely a couple feet from her face. No, Amanda was very much awake, sitting on a stool at Akko’s bedside. When she caught her eye, Amanda gave her an entirely sinister grin.

“Wakey wakey, sleepyhead.”

Although most of the warship was fairly sterile, this room was even more so. There were two rows of crisply made beds, and intermittent shelves containing bandages and miscellaneous jars, most likely filled with healing herbs and salves. Akko went to rub the sleep from her eyes, trying to orient herself as to why she was once again waking up in a medical ward, but found one of her hands wrapped in gauze.

Amanda noticed Akko’s confusion, “Ah yeah, Diana wanted to help with that right away but I told her she needed to rest and you could handle a few little cuts. She’d already been taking care of Hannah’s head.”

Akko followed Amanda’s nod and saw a still sleeping Hannah a bed over. She did look a little worse for wear, sporting some bruises on her arms and face.

The scene flashed before her eyes of the pirate leader, fist held ready to strike a bound Hannah. For the second time in a minute Akko gasped.

“The pirates, there was a fight.” She looked wide-eyed at Amanda who was nodding encouragingly.

“And—“ She prompted.

“And Diana was their target.” Akko looked around, “Diana, is she okay? Where is she?”

Perfectly on time, Diana strolled into the medical bay. She held a tray filled with a tea pot, four cups, various dumplings and a bowl of soup. Her eyes lit up when they met Akko’s.

“You’re awake,” Her voice was little more than a released breath of air.

Diana set all of her bounty on a nearby trolley and proceeded to pour out warm cups for everyone.

“How are you feeling? Nauseous? Weak? I admit I am not well versed on the side effects of…” She glanced around as if checking to make sure no one else was in the room, eyes landing on the sleeping Hannah, “such things…But I imagined nothing could take away your massive appetite, although I didn’t know how your throat would feel. So I brought some soup.” Diana pursed her lips and brought a hand up to brush stray hairs behind her ear. She looked flustered. _But why?_

Akko had never seen her prattle before. Not that she would accuse her of prattling _now_ , just that this was the most talkative she had seen Diana.

“Slow down Cav. She _just_ woke up. I don’t think she’s realized yet.” Amanda took her tea and shoved some of the offered dumplings into her mouth, loudly sipping the hot liquid.

Diana visibly tried and failed to suppress an eye roll but quickly switched her gaze back to Akko.

“Realized what?” Akko frowned. Last night. Pirates. Diana. Being lifted off her feet by the large man…

Then she remembered the flames. Grabbing a knife with her bare hand.

_Wow that was pretty badass! And explains the bandages._

The voices in her head. The wind lifting her feet and buffeting her enemies.

“W—what.” Akko stuttered. Was it a dream? All that power at her command?

“There it is.” Amanda snorted.

“I—I fought all those guys off?”

Amanda huffed, “Well not _all_ of them, thanks.”

“But, but I… _airbended_? That was _me_?” Akko was clenching and unclenching her free hand, holding it up to her face as if she’d see something different, perhaps the appearance of some hidden air nomad tattoos. _No that makes no sense, I’d have to be a master to get those._

“You did a lot more than airbend, I think,” Amanda responded.

Akko scrunched her face up, remembering her history lessons. “But no one can bend more than one element except the Avatar.”

Diana, who had been silent up until that point, responded. “That’s correct.” She was staring intently at her, eyes going back and forth between Akko’s own, as if she was waiting for something. The attention made her fidget.

“And I just performed airbending _and_ firebending.”

“Yes.”

 _Ha!_ “And I was _good_ at it too! Eat that Finnelan! Sounds like the Avatar is about to have some competition! What do you think about your rival now, Diana?” Akko grinned smugly.

Amanda face palmed. “Jennifer have mercy.”

“Akko, I would like to remind you of what you just said, merely seconds ago, that _only_ the Avatar can bend more than one element. Therefore…” Diana looked pained, but also patient, as if she was desperately trying to hold her tongue.

_The Avatar can bend more than one element. I bended more than one element. Hmm._

“I wassss—“ She thought for a moment scratching her head, “ _possessed_ by the Avatar!? Is that possible??”

Now it was Diana’s turn to groan.

Amanda was outright laughing, “I mean _technically_ she’s not wrong?”

Diana glared at Amanda. “No, Akko. Perhaps there is a…simpler explanation?”

 _Being possessed by the Avatar seems simple to me…besides_ being _the Avatar, obviously._

_Wait._

It clicked a second later.

“Oh my Spirits…I’M THE AVATAR?”

Akko’s voice broke and she dissolved into a coughing fit. Amanda pat her on the back and Diana held out a cup of tea for her, cooled to a more bearable temperature.

“Please keep your voice down, Akko. This is not something we want anyone to know.”

Akko barely registered Diana speaking as she breathed heavily, tightening her grip around the warm ceramic.

_Avatar._

_Me._

_I am._

_I’m the Avatar._

_Master of all four elements, bridge between worlds, bringer of balance._

_AaaaaAAA_ — “AAAHH—mmf” Akko’s internal scream became an external scream until Amanda smacked a palm over her mouth.

“Shhhh! People could still be walking by in the hallway. And you’ll wake Hannah,” Amanda reprimanded but was grinning full on.

Akko pushed her hand away and tried not to hyperventilate.

“Wha—how? How me? _Why_ me? I can’t—that’s not—“

“Hey, I’ve been asking the same questions for hours. But does it matter? You _are_ and that’s really freaking _cool_! I mean, what’s a better pickup line than to _be the Avatar_? And _I_ can say I’m the Avatar’s best friend!”

“Not right now you can’t, O’Neill,” Diana frowned. “No one will be saying _anyone_ is the Avatar.”

Amanda shrugged, “If the lady is hot enough, it might be worth spilling the beans.”

“You are outrageous!”

Akko couldn’t help but feel her chest loosen and her mood lighten at her friends' banter, she knew Amanda was doing it on purpose, but it was working anyway. Laughter bubbled up from her uneasy stomach, but she groaned, feeling the ache in her throat.

Diana got up from her seat and came closer to Akko’s side. Her eyes were fixed on what must have been visible bruises. She reached out tentatively and brought gentle fingers up to Akko’s neck.

Something about the seriousness of Diana’s gaze mixed with the intimacy of her touch made Akko swallow. Diana was touching her with such familiarity. Diana _never_ touched her, not like this.

“There will be a lot of tenderness, but the bruising should fade in a few days. I can try giving you a healing session soon, if you’d prefer?”

Akko could barely focus on anything but the coolness of Diana’s fingers.

“N-no, I’ll be okay, don’t exert yourself.” She grabbed Diana’s hand to stop the stroking fingertips.

They stared at each other.

The hand was so familiar. Absentmindedly, Akko intertwined their fingers, acting on a memory from the night before.

It had been _Diana_. She had pulled Akko back, she was the grounding force that tore Akko out of her anger.

_Her hands are so soft._

“Ahem.” Amanda cleared her throat loudly, looking _very_ focused on the few remaining dumplings on the tray.

The noise sent Diana backwards, swiping her hand away.

“I-I should go see how Andrew’s interrogation went. We need to figure out what those pirates were here for.” Diana made no delay in exiting the medical bay.

Akko stared dumbly after her. _Andrew...Oh the fireprince._

Diana was leaving her to talk to him. _Which is fine. Makes sense. Totally cool. Cool, cool, cool._

“Here, Akko. Eat your soup and stop pouting.” Amanda shoved it into her face to pull her out of her head.

“I-I wasn’t pouting!” Akko pouted.

Her thoughts returned to her new revelation as she spooned broth into her mouth.

“I’m the Avatar. Amanda, _I’m_ the _Avatar._ ”

“Shit yeah, I know.”

“We were going to the Firenation to _find_ the Avatar. But that’s _me._ ”

Amanda gave her a thumbs up. “So our jobs half done!” But then her face turned a shade more serious. “We don’t have a choice about going to Capital City. But they can’t know who you are, Akko. We have to keep this a secret until we know what the firelord is up to.”

Akko set her soup aside, unable to think about eating. “But I’m the Avatar. I have to help people now, I-I can’t hide.”

“Akko,” Amanda leveled her gaze, “Besides this realization, nothing’s changed from yesterday. You haven’t mastered all the elements, and I doubt you can call on that glowy-eyed stuff whenever you want.”

“…Well no, but my job is-is world peace and balance and helping people and—“ Akko was starting to get majorly stressed out again.

“Stop.” Amanda held up a hand. “Right now, your job is to train. To learn. You can’t save the world ‘til you know how to be the Avatar.”

Akko squinted. “That’s something Diana would say. You’re starting to sound like her.”

Amanda glanced at where the blonde left earlier, eyes weirdly soft and lips turned up at the corners.

“I’m starting to think that’s not entirely a bad thing.”

Akko threw her pillow. “Hey what’s this! She’s my rival, and you’re picking _her_ side?”

Amanda just rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, she’s still Her Royal Highness, Ice Princess of the North. Buuut, she’s also not as bad as I thought she was.” She returned Akko’s pillow.

Akko shook her head, “Spirits, what happened between you two while I was unconscious??”

Amanda paused and considered Akko’s question, “I probably should let _her_ tell you this…but…Diana’s only here because—“

A groan from the bed over drew Amanda’s attention. Hannah was waking up.

Amanda jumped off her stool and made her way to the other girl.

“Ew,” came the tired voice.

“Wow nice to see you too, Han.” Amanda leaned towards her.

“Don’t call me that.” She griped, but her words lacked any real acid. “Why are you here, anyway?”

Amanda placed a hand over her heart, “Ouch, does a girl need a reason to come check on her least favorite firebender?”

Akko leaned back against her pillows, slowly tuning out the conversation next to her.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

_I’m the Avatar._

Some part of her, deep inside, felt revealed, as if sunlight had finally filtered through a dense canopy of leaves, making visible the parts of her that were unknown.

If she thought too much about what all of this meant, she would be terrified. So instead, she just repeated the simple acknowledgement to herself, over and over, trying to believe it more each time _._

It was new and weird and she didn’t understand why. Why was _she_ the Avatar and not someone smarter and more talented? Diana would make an amazing avatar. So would Amanda. Even Lotte was more suited to the job.

And yet—

_I am the Avatar._

There was something about those words that felt utterly and inexplicably _right._

~^|^~

Diana wanted to find Andrew.

That thought, utterly foreign to her, almost made her stop dumbly in the hallway.

She just needed to stay focused and in the loop. By now Andrew should have finished his interrogation and she was desperate for news. Since Akko had unlocked her true nature she would be in greater danger of accidentally revealing it. Diana needed to stay on top of this.

She firmly ignored the way her cheeks felt hot and the tingling that remained in her fingers. The sensation of her hand in Akko’s…she flexed her fingers subconsciously. It was simply because she was new to having friendly physical contact. Yes. Hannah and Barbara knew her well enough to know she wasn’t keen on physical displays of affection, even friendly ones, and she was just unused to the way Akko expressed her friendship.

Diana’s blush deepened at the implication that she and Akko were friends. Of course, they had been peers and students, and perhaps oddly involved acquaintances. For some reason Akko also considered them rivals (an idea she still could not fathom). But now it felt correct to call Akko her friend, and actually believe it. When someone saves you from being kidnapped by unlocking their inner avatar state, it’s hard to continue to refer to them as an acquaintance. That was most certainly an odd development.

She found Andrew in the officer’s meeting room, staring absentmindedly at one of his subordinates as she relayed crew status and location updates.

When he saw her, he smiled.

“Everyone you’re dismissed, I must speak to Lady Cavendish.” He waved his hand.

She nodded to the lieutenants as they passed by. She should have felt bad for interrupting them at their jobs, but she couldn’t find it in her.

Diana got right down to business, “What did you learn?”

Andrew pressed his fingers together forming a steeple, smile disappearing. “Not much, I’m regretful to say.”

“And what is not much?”

“Simply put, the man was a lackey with little knowledge beyond the job he was hired to do. He said they were here because they wanted to ransom you and Miss England for a considerable sum. You are both members of wealthy families, it makes some sense.”

“Boarding the crown prince’s ship to kidnap his fiancée seems like a bit more of a risk than most common pirates would take.”

“I agree.”

Diana placed her hands on the central table, leaning forward. “Let me talk to him.”

Andrew frowned, “I can’t do that.”

“Why ever not?”

His eyes flitted away, tone hardening. “It would be improper. He tried to kidnap you Diana. I would be remiss if I allowed him to see you.”

If it weren’t for her drilled in etiquette, she would have gawked at his misguided sense of duty to protect her. “This strike was _much_ too well informed and well planned, for that matter. To believe they are only opportunistic ruffians is to ignore common sense!”

“At this point, there isn’t any evidence to suggest something else was going on. If it makes you feel safer, I can station more guards near you.”

Of course, Andrew would think her annoyance was some sort of mask for fear of her own well-being. “Andrew those pirates hurt fellow students. I would like to get to the bottom of this.”

He nodded, “I heard that Miss England is still sleeping, I’m sorry she was injured.”

Diana was worried about Hannah, but when she had made the comment, the image in her mind was of Akko being lifted off the ground by her throat. That man’s _hands_ were still imprinted into her neck. Diana breathed out, trying to alleviate her rising anger.

At her continued silence Andrew kept going. “I also must congratulate the competency of Amanda O’Neill and her friend. Those two alerted me to the situation.” He chuckled, “They actually tackled me while I was still in my nightclothes. Considering the O’Neill family history, her actions last night came as quite the surprise. Without her, I don’t want to think about what might have happened.”

 _And her friend._ Diana felt the disturbing need to defend Amanda, but more importantly she was annoyed that Akko was receiving no credit for her actions. That _was_ Diana’s fault, she had lied about Akko’s involvement. _But still._ Amanda had told Diana the events leading up to her rescue. It was Akko who discovered the pirates, Akko who woke Amanda and found Andrew, and _Akko_ who saved her and everyone else. Diana was beginning to notice that Akko was always helping people no matter the danger to herself, and she never received proper acknowledgement.

Yet Diana couldn’t speak to Akko’s goodness without potentially endangering her.

She sighed. “Yes Amanda and her friend really did save the day. I’m glad no one else was hurt during this whole ordeal.”

Andrew smiled, attempting to be kind, “I would like to meet those girls under better circumstances. They did save my fiancée after all. It’s nice to know you have such good friends.”

That was _not_ something Diana wanted. The less Andrew interacted with Akko the better, because Akko needed to stay safe as the Avatar. It had _nothing_ to do with the conversation in which Akko suggested her interest in the prince. Nothing at all.

“I wouldn’t say we’re close. We were students in the same class at Luna Nova. Perhaps once we get settled in Capital City I can introduce you.” Diana lied again.

~^|^~

Akko had assumed that because Diana was now in on her secret, she might see a bit more of her rival during the last leg of their journey. And yet, she hadn’t encountered Diana since that morning when she left in a hurry to talk to the fireprince. If anything, it seemed Diana was going out of her way to avoid her.

Okay well that was an exaggeration, but still. It had been _hours._

Perhaps it was childish to think that the three of them were now in a secret club. She’d always wanted something like that when she was younger; kids who shared her love of Shiny Chariot, whispering underneath blankets late at night. Leaving secret notes to each other inside tree hollows or cracks in walls. Pretending to fight monsters together and save princesses. Perhaps _this_ club was more focused on her being the Avatar, but beggars can’t be choosers.

She also wished she could somehow tell Lotte and Sucy the news. They would get a kick out of the irony…Well Sucy would, Lotte might just worry more. What would Master Ursula think? Or her parents for that matter…

Akko pondered this while lounging on her pallet. They had released her from the medical bay a few hours ago, but asked that everyone keep to their rooms during the evening. She had one of her firebending instruction scrolls resting in her lap, eyes going over each move and posture for what felt like the hundredth time.

She had tried to make conversation with the two other girls in her room but they didn’t look interested and Amanda was already asleep. Although, she had been awake pretty much the whole night before, so Akko couldn’t fault her.

She sighed. They would arrive in Capital City the next day. She was excited to be off the boat and away from pirates, and she had never been to the illustrious city of the royal families. But she was worried. Worried about what the firelord was up to, worried about her new job as the Avatar, and worried about Diana’s impending marriage. Maybe what lay ahead of her was worse than pirates.

Her sleep that night was restless.

~^|^~

Ursula was meditating.

It was the only thing that could calm her as old fears started to resurface. If she couldn’t fall asleep, then she could at least do this.

Over the past couple of days she had been sick with worry about the students who were taken away. Particularly her pupil, Akko. The girl was a whirlwind of determination, learning unfamiliar bending forms incredibly fast and always working so hard to be better. But she was also unfocused and lacked confidence. Ursula couldn’t imagine her doing well under the watchful eye of some Firenation drill sergeant.

The other masters were also whispering about the impending end to the seven years of peace. Headmaster Holbrooke was putting in place measures to be taken if conflict did break out and according to some of the masters—those who had connections to varying political powers—it would. The Firenation amassing an army didn’t look good to anyone.

She focused on her breathing. In and out. A faded memory came back to her unbidden.

_“Chariot if you keep fidgeting you’ll never be able to do it.”_

_“I’m tryinggg. It’s just so boring.”_

_“Meditation is a re-centering of the mind, body, and spirit. It creates harmony and peace. If any of these are at war with each other then you won’t be able to bend properly…Someday you may even come to enjoy it.”_

Someone used to lead her in her meditations, keeping her on track when she wandered. Someone she missed dearly.

_She was right, I do like it now._

Ursula breathed out the tension that memory caused. There was no use dwelling on a time gone by. She continued to still her mind, hoping she would eventually grow tired enough to head back to bed.

Past her closed eyelids, a blueish light appeared.

At first she thought someone might have opened the doors of the sanctuary, an odd thing to happen in the middle of the night, especially in a place as unfrequented as this. But the light was coming from in front of her, not behind.

She opened her eyes, and gasped.

On the far side of the room, relief carvings filled the wall. Some quite old, up to the most recent figure carved within the past few decades. The Avatar’s incarnations stared back at her. This room was a place of still remembrance and a celebration of the one who brings balance. Usually the many eyes of the Avatars were unseeing stone, a sight she was used to on her visits.

This time, she was greeted with a multitude of radiant blue eyes gazing back at her. Blue light that simultaneously confirmed her fears and lifted her heart in hope.

It meant only one thing; The secret was out, the Avatar had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we will FINALLY be in the Firenation, I know fam. Also I will probably need to include more points of view coming soon. There may be some important stuff that's gonna happen outside of Akko and Diana's perspectives, which I think will be necessary to the plot.  
> As always, thank you for reading and for your patience! Say hi if you'd like :)


	11. Capital City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's it going everyone!  
> Fun news, kudostoast on Instagram made some pretty cool sketches inspired by this fic. Here's a link if you wanna check it out! (Hopefully it works I suck at computers. Lemme know if it doesn't.)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDUpo0lBHO9/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> On a different note I'm pretty excited for the next few chapters. I think they will be quite fun.  
> See you in the end notes!

Whatever Akko expected upon their arrival to Capital City, it wasn’t this.

The entire city had come out to greet the Luna Nova students and the returning prince. Akko and the other girls were seated on decorated open topped carts. People lined up the streets and threw flowers at them as well as gold colored confetti.

Cheers went up as they passed by and Akko waved unsurely, entirely dumbfounded as eager smiling city people waved back, excited by her attention.

Behind her cart were neat organized rows of Firenation soldiers, and behind them was the fireprince’s personal guard.

Coming up in the rear was the carriage that held Prince Andrew and Diana.

“Why are they throwing a parade for us?” Akko frowned and turned to Amanda who sat with her arms crossed refusing to cater to the screaming crowds.

“I dunno, probably as a way for the firelord to ingratiate himself to his people. I’m sure he’s made a big deal about the prince’s engagement too.”

Akko watched as the other girls in their cart laughed and waved at the people going by. It seemed they had quickly forgotten they had been forced to come here on pain of treason.

She turned and looked out on the main street. It was a massive thoroughfare through the city, heading from its grand entrance gate all the way up to the front courtyard of the imperial palace. Banners emblazoned with the Firelord’s insignia hung out of every window, and merchants with handcarts traversed the crowd trying to sell food and flags.

If Akko were here under different circumstances, this whole celebration would have been something she would die to be a part of. The fresh sweet bun smell in the air, the smiling children and general levity hanging over everyone. It was like her village’s festivals, only a hundred times bigger and more extravagant.

When they finally arrived at the large gates leading into the palace courtyard, they were opened and welcomed the caravan inside. Palace guards dressed in their most elaborate regalia marched forward and flanked the carts. The students slowly climbed out to stand at the base of the largest set of stone steps Akko had ever seen.

Once she had her spot she turned and searched for Diana.

More and more people were pouring into the courtyard having followed the parade to its conclusion. The carriage Diana was in had been swallowed up by the growing crowd.

Akko looked around, she and the rest of the students were surround by palace guards.

“Amanda, what’s going on?”

Amanda’s frown had only deepened since their impromptu parade. She answered in a lowered voice. “I assume the big man himself is going to make an announcement.”

“T-the firelord?!” Akko knew of her country’s sovereign ruler in only the most vague of ways. Sure there was a statue of him in most towns, so she knew his likeness. But the idea of him, seeing him in person was sort of unreal. He seemed larger than life, some faraway figure that only existed in her imagination. Now he was going to address her? She would be mere feet away from one of the most powerful men in the world. The whole thing was slightly overwhelming.

Amanda glanced over at her, “Remember why we’re here, Akko.”

She nodded. Of course the whole, ‘figure out the firelord’s plans’ seemed like a great idea back at Luna Nova but now confronted with the actual grandeur of the Capital with its gilded roofs and _very_ intimidating imperial guards, that idea felt foolish.

Drums beat somewhere beyond her periphery and a cheer went up from the crowd behind her.

The large front doors of the palace were opened and out stepped a very real Firelord Hanbridge.

There was no mistaking his imposing visage. The firelord wore a crimson robe, decorated with golden edging which Akko had no doubt was real gold. Over his shoulders rested a piece of armor similar to what Akko had seen the prince wear. Only Firelord Hanbridges shoulder plates were _more_ spiky and dangerous looking—if that were possible. Upon his head, fastened securely to a graying topknot, was the royal crown piece. So large was the fiery ornament that Akko imagined wearing it everyday would probably give you headaches, or at least great neck muscles. She absently mindedly reached for her own topknot, secured with a faded red ribbon.

The firelord put his hands up to silence the crowd.

When he spoke, it was in a loud commanding tone. He could be heard clearly throughout the entire courtyard. “Today is a day of celebration!” He paused as a few cheers went up before quieting down again. “Our wonderful young people have returned to us. These ladies,” He gestured down at Akko and the other students, “are the future of this nation. And the world.” More cheering followed.

“As you all know, our past has been filled with grief. My dear cousin, the late firelord, left us much too soon and with no heir to speak of. Our country was in a state of turmoil, of uncertainty, until I took on the burden of the throne.” The firelord gazed out, lips upturned in what Akko could only call smug. “I led us through the Earth Kingdom’s aggressions and helped to create this time of peace.”

Amanda grumbled. “I doubt the throne was _that_ much of a burden.”

“But peace is something that must continually be worked for. And I _intend_ to work for it.” At this moment, Fireprince Andrew stepped up to his father’s side. Diana was on his arm wearing a breathtaking dress. It was tailored perfectly, falling delicately off of her right shoulder exposing her pale collarbones, showing off her betrothal necklace. It hugged her waist and hips as only the best firenation fabrics could. _Diana was beautiful_ in the most heartbreaking way. It made Akko’s stomach tumble inside her.

“My son is soon to be wed to Lady Cavendish of the Northern Water Tribe. Not only will she be a beautiful wife, but she will also create a lasting bond between our two nations.”

Diana was being used like a trophy for the firelord to show off. Her face was an impassive mask, but the tense set of her shoulders told Akko all she needed to know. Akko’s fists clenched.

“And of course, our young benders have a bright future ahead of them. They will receive only the best education, sponsored by the royal family. And they will become a force for peace in this ever changing world. The Earth Kingdom can never again repeat its actions, because the Firenation will be here, stronger than ever, not only ready to defend itself, but also its allies.” The firelord made eye contact with Diana as he said this. But to Akko it felt less like a reassurance and more like a threat.

She was no longer star struck by the firelord.

“Akko,” Amanda whispered as she bumped her shoulder into the shorter girl. “Could you look a little less like you’re about to kill someone?” Amanda slipped her hand over Akko’s forcing her fingers to loosen. “Diana will be fine, she knows what she’s doing.”

Akko breathed out the air she had been holding. Worry began to settle deep in her stomach, like an infestation and no amount of Amanda’s consoling could stop it.

~^|^~

Akko missed Luna Nova and its masters almost immediately upon experiencing what the Firenation deemed the ‘best education’ money could buy.

The first week was terrible.

Of course the silky sheets, lavish dorm rooms, and hearty meals seemed amazing compared to Luna Nova’s stone beds and potato soup.

However, they were like the colors of a beautiful viper, nice to look at, but when you get too close you realize you’re in mortal danger.

“Get moving cadets!” Captain Blackwell shouted. He was way too bossy for someone only a couple years older than them.

Early on Amanda had filled Akko in on his history. He was the son of one of the Firenation generals. Clearly the whole military thing ran in the family as he was already a captain by twenty, although probably helped along by his father’s status. Amanda had said Louis Blackwell was not a good guy, and that became quite apparent immediately.

Blackwell had picked on one of the smaller firebenders when she made a mistake and Akko had defended her. Blackwell then made Akko do pushups until her arms felt like they were going to fall off. Ever since then, he’s had it out for Akko.

Amanda didn’t fare any better. The minute Blackwell had seen her he had spit on the ground.

_“I didn’t think I’d live to see an O’Neill disgracing this fine palace. The bastard daughter of a traitor mother has no place here. And to think you wear your cut hair with pride. Disgusting.”_

There was more to the firenation hairstyle than just aesthetics. It represented honor and the respect you held for your family. Most firenation citizens grew their hair out and tied it up, since to cut off the topknot was usually a sign that you had been dishonorable.

It wasn’t the first time Akko had heard negative things about Amanda and her family.

When she first met her, Akko had noticed Amanda’s hair was unusual for someone from the Firenation. She knew Amanda was from a disgraced royal family, but she never knew why, and she didn’t think it was her business to ask. After all, Akko was just the daughter of some farmers. And what did it matter what Amanda’s family history was? She was a good friend and that was that.

It further cemented her dislike of the horrible boy.

The young firebenders were currently out on their daily run. Usually they did a few laps around the inside of the palace’s walls. Apparently, the firelord gained some sort of pride from seeing his young army out and about, becoming fit for the nation. He was often seen smiling generously at them from a garden veranda or an open window.

One time Akko thought she spotted Diana watching as well, but she couldn’t be sure.

For Akko, these runs weren’t terrible. She was used to running to and from the village center to her own home to make errands for her parents. But her friends fared differently.

“If he makes us do another lap, I’m going to throw up.” Hannah had lost all sense of superiority after their first hellweek. She began to approach Amanda and Akko when they had time to themselves in the evening or at meals. Akko guessed it was because she was lonely. They hadn’t seen Diana once since arriving and it was clear Hannah was taking the loss of both her friends poorly.

“Come on Han,” Amanda wheezed, “Don’t be such a wimp.”

Amanda herself looked a little pale and Akko doubted she wouldn’t also lose her breakfast.

“Here Hannah, put your arm over my shoulder.” Akko supported the girl and helped her finish the last bit of their run.

Amanda and Hannah, and many of the other cadets collapsed to the ground after the brutal morning workout.

Blackwell dismounted his ostrich horse and strut in front of them.

“Get up! Firenation soldiers do not sit on the ground!” They all groaned and rose unsteadily to their feet. “And you, _Kagari_ , if I see you help anyone else finish their laps you will run _double._ ” Akko knew better than to talk back so she just sighed and nodded.

Hannah gave her an apologetic look.

They were midway through their second week of ‘training’. Days consisted of morning runs, midday drills and sparring sessions and then thankfully after dinner they were free until the next morning. 

“You have fifteen minutes to change into you sparring gear and meet at the training grounds. Dismissed.”

Of course, fifteen minutes was plenty of time for Blackwell and his ostrich horse. But it was barely enough time to race back to the dorms and change.

When Akko, Amanda and Hannah arrived, they had made it to the grounds just in time for Blackwell to ride in.

Unfortunately for a couple stragglers, they came just seconds too late, and Blackwell sent them to the side to do hotsquats and hold logs above their head until whenever Blackwell decided to have mercy on them.

“Line up. We will be working on the advanced form today. I expect to see improvement from last week.”

The sun was reaching its peak in the sky as the girls stood in rows, baking in their newly made firenation armor.

Akko hated the stuff. The top tunics were heavy and long and the shoulder plating was cumbersome. Her arms itched under all the gray fabric and she could feel sweat trickling down her back with each movement.

The heat was only made worse by all the firebending.

“More flame cadets! An enemy won’t be intimidated by a candle, but by a wildfire!”

Akko knew any weak blasts would get her scolded. She could feel Blackwell’s eyes on her waiting for the moment to call her out. Surprisingly, Akko’s firebending had become immensely better in the past week. Perhaps some of it was unlocked after going into the Avatar state, but Akko had a feeling a large part of her newfound power came from the anger she was carrying towards the captain. Unfortunately, anger lost its power the more tired she became. It had limits.

Her next kick was just a bit too light and Blackwell snatched the opportunity.

“Kagari, is that the best you can give to your nation? The firelord houses and feeds you and provides you with this opportunity, and _that_ is the best you can do? Or perhaps you are just lazy and ungrateful. You come from nothing, I should have expected this.”

Akko ground her teeth together. If she fought back, she knew Blackwell would use her actions as an excuse to punish the whole group.

“I’ll do better, sir.”

Blackwell frowned; clearly disappointed she didn’t rise to the bait.

Lunch was a welcome respite. Blackwell didn’t eat with them and it was a small bit of freedom from his watchful eye.

“The nerve of him! This place isn’t an academy it’s a prison!” Hannah steamed in her seat, angrily stabbing through some lettuce.

Amanda nodded miserably. “He makes Finnelan seem like a nice auntie.”

“I just don’t understand what the point of all this is? Why keep us here? If my parents knew how we were being treated, they’d—“

“What are they going to do, complain to the firelord? And isn’t it obvious why we’re here? His Royal Asslord is training up an army.”

Hannah looked momentarily scandalized by Amanda’s language. But she quickly recovered her scowl.

“Louis Blackwell is just the worst. None of the other Captains are like this, we just got unlucky with ours. Why couldn’t the Appleton boys have had Louis? He actually _went_ to that academy. I remember when he used to hang in the same circles as the fireprince. But they had a falling out. Louis has been a prick ever since. I just don’t know why he has to pick on Akko.”

Amanda paused, food midway to her mouth and looked at Hannah. “Why does anyone pick on Akko?”

Hannah had the decency to blush and look down.

She couldn’t meet Akko’s eyes as she spoke, “I-I am sincerely sorry about that, Akko. I was terrible to you… and I don’t even _know_ why I did and said those things.”

Akko just smiled back, “I forgive you Hannah. What’s in the past doesn’t matter as long as we all keep trying to grow and do our best in the present and the future.”

Amanda rolled her eyes, but failed to hide a grin. “You’re lucky Akko is a saint.”

“But really,” In a moment of vulnerability Hannah continued, “if I didn’t have you two… We haven’t seen Diana since the boat. And I miss Barbara terribly.” She sniffled.

Akko lost her smile. “I miss Diana too. I hope she’s doing alright in the palace.”

Amanda sighed, “I don’t know, take it from someone who understands how it feels to be an outsider; you always have to be on your guard. Diana’s in the tigerdillo’s den right now, surrounded by people who probably grovel to her face and stab her back in private. It can’t be easy being on her own in a place like this.”

“She isn’t entirely alone. Andrew is with her. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her.” Hannah spoke.

“His proposal was entirely political. How do you know what Andrew would and wouldn’t do?” Amanda responded.

“He might be the firelord’s son, but he’s always been a gentleman. And he’s _always_ had a soft spot for Diana.”

“What’s so great about being a gentleman? Everyone should be a gentleman, that’s not something that makes him special.” Akko stuck her lip out.

Hannah looked at her curiously eyebrow raised, “I had thought you were rather taken with the prince, Akko.”

At her words Amanda snorted out her drink, laughing. “YOU thought Akko liked the prince?! Spirits have mercy, have you SEEN Akko? Seriously Hannah you’re dumb as a brick.”

Hannah’s face grew bright red and she huffed unable to form words.

While Akko did agree with the sentiment that she was most certainly _not_ taken with the prince, she had no idea what Amanda thought was _so_ funny about it.

“What are you talking about, Amanda?”

Amanda stared back at her. “Akko, are you seriously asking me this right now? You seriously have the _audacity_ to ask me what I’m talking about when you were out there staring goo-goo eyed every single damn day at—“

The doors to the mess hall burst open and Blackwell stepped in. Their lunch was over, they had to clear out before the next group came to take their break.

~^|^~

No amount of expensive silks or priceless jewelry was going to win Diana over. She wanted to roll her eyes at yet another stunning piece of craftsmanship laying atop her canopy bed, waiting for her to put on for the evening dinner.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply.

The first week in the Firenation was all introductions, fancy dinners and schmoozing the royal families. This week was full of an entirely different monster: wedding planning.

Diana was exhausted. She had really no interest in planning a wedding, and she had _no_ intent to actually marry Andrew. For his part, he seemed generally uninterested in the details. She knew he was marrying her for reasons unrelated to his feelings and so he had just as little stake in the actual wedding ceremony as she did. The more Diana saw of the prince and his father, the more she was convinced Andrew proposed to appease his father.

Diana sighed, marveling at the fact that in so little time her entire world had become a minefield.

She had no time to see Akko or the others, and when she had inquired about the Luna Nova girls, (carefully making no mention of Akko) the firelord had introduced her to the unsavory character of Louis Blackwell.

_“Lady Cavendish, it is admirable that you would ask after your fellow students. But I promise you they are in the best of hands. As a matter of fact I have my most promising captain overlooking their training personally.” The firelord smiled menacingly._

_He called for Captain Blackwell and the boy who showed up did nothing to assuage Diana’s fears for her friends._

_“Lady Cavendish, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He bowed deeply and took her hand placing on it an unwanted kiss. “Of course I am taking the best of care of the students from Luna Nova. Why their improvement in just a week is astounding!”_

Diana shuddered to recall the look in his eye. He seemed like the type to become sadistic with power. Earlier in their first week, Diana had spotted the girls running laps out of one of the palace windows. Most of them looked ready to fall over dead. And she was positive this Louis character had ridden comfortably next to them yelling things she couldn’t make out. She was relieved to see Akko was not among the soon to collapse but she had to stop watching when Andrew had entered the room.

Diana couldn’t dwell in her thoughts as Andrew soon called upon her to take her to dinner.

She found herself strolling through the gardens wearing her new dress, arm draped through his.

She was doing her best not to look completely disinterested in Andrew’s presence as he tried to offer conversation. 

“—and of course father has big plans for the future. Though, I’m not much of a fan of the new topiary designs.

Diana nodded without hearing.

“I’m boring you, aren’t I?” He sighed.

Diana tried to reassure, thinking back to the last few things that Andrew had said. “No of course not. I think you’re right that the natural shapes compliment the flow of the garden better than the geometric ones. We don’t have much by way of plants up north, but I often wish we would incorporate the movement of water into the designs of our buildings. Sometimes the rigidity is imposing and feels forced.”

Andrew nodded. “Yes, I’m glad we think similarly.”

The moment after was awkward. Diana didn’t know what else to say and silence stretched on. The trickle of the fountain nearby was prominent. Diana found comfort in the close presence of water and she wondered if Andrew knew this as well. The spot they were passing was one they frequented for lunches.

“You’ll be happy to hear that the Luna Nova girls are settling in well to their new barracks.” Andrew gauged Diana’s interest in the topic looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She pursed her lips. “I _am_ glad to hear that. Although barracks makes it sound like you are conscripting students into an army. I am also not too comfortable with the man Firelord Hanbridge has placed in charge of them.”

Andrew sighed. “I am not a fan of Louis…but he is a talented firebender. And It’s not an army, we are,” he paused, pondering his next words, “vetting them.”

“For what possible purpose?”

Andrew frowned. “I suppose you’ll figure it out sooner rather than later… We are looking for the Avatar…But please keep that information to yourself.”

Diana felt a chill travel up her spine. She wasn’t surprised by this insight, but the confirmation of it was no less unpleasant.

“How do you know there _is_ a new Avatar. Perhaps this is a wild turtleduck chase.”

“My father has it on good authority that there _is_ a new Avatar and they are around your age. We already know they will come from the firenation. All that’s left is to find them.”

Diana’s mind was racing. _They have the Avatar right now._ It would only be so much time before Akko was found out. “And what do you plan on doing with the Avatar when you find them?”

Andrew hummed, “My father wants to help bring balance to the world. He believes the Avatar will help him achieve this goal.”

Diana kept her mouth shut. Paul Hanbridge never did anything out of magnanimity. He was always playing another game.

“Diana, we could go…visit them tomorrow if you’d like? See how your friends are doing.”

“Somehow I don’t think your father would like that.”

Andrew shrugged. “He doesn’t have to know. And I _won’t_ be controlled by him. There’s no reason you shouldn’t see your friends.”

~^|^~

The dinner that night was uneventful. Diana was happy it was not one where they hosted the other elite families, she didn’t have to worry about performing for as many people. No, tonight she was seated with just the Hanbridge’s.

Diana ate in silence, watching and waiting. No one had spoken through the first course. Only when the second one was being polished off did the firelord finally speak.

“I assume wedding preparations are going as planned? I don’t think there is any point in unnecessary delays for the happy couple.” He directed the question to Andrew, who dabbed at his mouth with a napkin before responding.

“Yes father, we have received wonderful help from the royal event planners. They have excellent taste as I’m sure Diana would agree.”

Diana nodded, although she would say the event planners’ taste was admittedly more than a little gauche.

She never imagined a wedding for herself. But if Diana had to, she would prefer a small traditional ceremony. Up North in her homeland, perhaps beside the sacred Pond of Ascension.

“One of my generals also tells me of your daring rescue of Lady Cavendish while crossing the sea. I don’t know why you never told me about this incident before, son.”

Andrew coughed and Diana held her breath willing Andrew to make no mention of her friends. _Just for once, please take credit that isn’t yours._

“Well father, in truth I did very little in the rescue. There were three Luna Nova girls who fended off the pirates we encountered.”

Diana wanted to kick him under the table. _Idiot._

Firelord Hanbridge leaned in, interested, “Oh really, do tell me about these young ladies.”

Andrew smiled at Diana kindly, confusion showing on his face when he met the intensity of her gaze. He looked back at his father, “You would be quite proud, they showed much of that Firenation tenacity. Hannah England and Amanda O’Neill were among them.”

“Ah Miss England comes from good stock,” the firelord nodded, then he frowned, “though I am surprised to hear Amanda O’Neill stepped up.” He did nothing to restrain his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Her mother has no love for this country. Her father was some Earth Kingdom ambassador and after her mother left Capital City in disgrace for the countryside, I assumed we wouldn’t see her bastard child again.”

Diana’s blood boiled. This man didn’t even _know_ Amanda. He was a _king for Jennifer’s sake_ and yet he acted in such a way, slandering young women for the supposed ‘crime’ of having unwedded parents.

“She was a great help father, I was just as surprised but it seems she has grown into a wonderful young woman.”

“And who was the third?”

The less he knew of Akko the better. Diana’s mind worked fast.

“She’s from some small firenation village, not an elite family.” Diana said, hoping that would be enough for him to lose interest.

“Ah what is the name? I’m familiar with all of this great nation.”

“I’m not sure I didn’t hear her speak much about it at school.” Diana stared off with the firelord, begging him to not continue his inquiry.

“Unfortunate, what is her name at least?”

Diana waited, perhaps she could say a fake name. She was certain Andrew had only heard Akko’s name spoken once. Would he remember it?

“Ah, Akko I believe, isn’t that right Diana?”

Diana cursed Andrew for his memory. And while she was at it she cursed the firelord and whatever spirits were responsible for this mess.

_Beatrix, can’t you give me a break?_

“I’m impressed that they were able to fight off pirates all by themselves. That seems beyond the skill level for just three students.”

“Diana regained consciousness and was able to help. They must have been amateur pirates. It’s the only explanation.”

Firelord Hanbridge stared at Diana, head just slightly tilted. She refused to break his gaze, if he was looking for a surrender, he wouldn’t get one from her.

“Hmm, amateur indeed.” He said. Smile not reaching his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the firelord always suspicious or is he onto something?  
> Will Louis Blackwell continue to be the worst human alive?  
> Will Akko FINALLY get to see Diana again? (omg poor thing how will she survive?)  
> Tune in next update to find out! :)  
> Say hi if you want! I love to hear your theories.


	12. A Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS I PROMISE!  
> My life has had some major changes recently (ie. new job and moving) and writing has had to sit on the back burner.  
> But I'm back with a new chap so thank you all for continuing to follow this story!

Amanda was pissed off.

Of course, this was a common emotion that she experienced. Many things pissed her off. Growing up she got into more fights than she could count with kids from the royal families. They would mock her mother and call Amanda’s birth an embarrassing mistake. Eventually the fights started happening because she enjoyed it. Beating the shit out of people who deserved it unsurprisingly made her feel good.

Amanda never backed down from a fight and she _never_ left an insult unanswered. It was like, what she was _known_ for. And probably the reason she was such a good firebender now. She had way more experience scrapping it with bullies than anyone else her age.

So how was she supposed to deal with _this._

The day had been rough. During the morning run, Akko slipped up. Well, not _actually._ But she helped a girl who had tripped stand back up. And that _asshole_ Blackwell made her run the set all over again.

To compound on that, she was late for their drills because of the extra running. So Blackwell had her doing exercises till she looked ready to pass out.

Amanda and Hannah had to practically carry her to lunch her legs and arms were jello.

Akko didn’t eat, she took a nap over their break and Amanda spent the entire time catching worried glances from Hannah.

“What do we do?” Hannah picked at her nails anxiously.

“Nothing. What do you want us to do?”

“I don’t know!? Tell someone, or—or find Diana. This is ridiculous. Akko is a Firenation citizen and she is being treated like a criminal.”

“Han, this might surprise you, but a lot of Firenation citizens get treated like criminals. Why do you think my mom had to leave Capital City?”

“I—“ Hannah looked down and frowned, “that’s not the way it should be though.”

Amanda sighed. “Yeah but that’s how it is. At least for now.”

Hannah’s eyes met Amanda’s and Amanda saw a fire light inside her. It almost reminded her of Akko when she decided to do something.

“Then maybe we should change things.”

Amanda leaned back, surprised. She considered bringing Hannah into the loop, but then Diana’s scary face appeared before her repeating, _no one can know._ Still…

“Maybe we will get that chance soon.” Amanda winked.

Hannah looked confused but didn’t ask about the suspicious answer.

“I just hope he lays off her the rest of the day…”

Amanda nodded, but she was just as concerned.

The sparring sessions went about as well as Amanda feared.

The girls were usually paired up and were expected to fight until one couldn’t carry on. The reward for winning was getting to skip out on the captain’s favorite end of day workout regiment…Which involved, of course, more hotsquats.

 _Spirits,_ if Amanda made it out of here, she would never do a hotsquat again. Ever.

Luckily for her, she had no trouble winning her sparring sessions. Usually Hannah didn’t either.

And Akko? Well, Akko lost on purpose, nearly every day. She said she could handle the extra work and that her opponents deserved a break. At that point, every girl knew Akko would let them win, so they went easy on her. It was kind of brilliant, Akko got less bruises, and her opponent got to rest. Unfortunately, Blackwell had finally noticed.

“It has come to my attention, that some of you aren’t putting in your full effort.” He paused, gazing around at the girls lined up. “This greatly disappoints me. I had hoped you all would want to work hard for the sake of your Firelord and for the sake of your nation. But I suppose this was wishful thinking.”

Amanda chanced a glance at Akko, she was a little more present after their lunch, but she didn’t look great.

“We will not have our usual session today. Instead, you will all learn why slacking will not be tolerated.” He stopped walking when he reached Akko.

“Step forward,” He spat.

Akko blinked surprised. “Huh?”

“Today, you will be sparring with me. If you can’t find the motivation to spar against your friends, then you will find it at the end of my fist. I won’t be pulling punches.”

Amanda’s stomach dropped as Akko’s eyes widened. Blackwell knew Akko was in no shape to defend herself. He was planning on beating her up, and he looked giddy at the idea.

Every student stared as Akko slowly made her way to one side of the chalked ring on the ground. She looked stunned, like she wasn’t even aware of what was happening.

Amanda felt cold sweat prickle on her forehead, despite the oppressive heat.

Blackwell bowed and Akko returned the gesture.

“Begin.”

The words had barely left his mouth when he launched himself forward. The dust from the dry earth kicking up from his feet as he pulled back a powerful fist.

Akko scrambled to the side, barely avoiding the jet scorching the air her head had just been occupying.

Hannah grabbed Amanda’s arm. “ _Jennifer_ , he’s going to _kill_ her!”

Blackwell, readjusted and for the first time, truly proved why he was a captain at such a young age. The way he rotated his body through the air was effortless, landing in front of Akko as she was running to the edge of the ring.

“Perhaps if you practiced more, you would be better able to defend yourself.” He kicked out and caught Akko hard in the side. She crumpled.

“On your feet, Cadet!” Blackwell’s eyes had turned manic, his gaze feral.

Akko stumbled up but before she could even stand fully, a fist launched out and caught the side of her head, sending her back to the ground.

Hannah gasped.

Amanda recalled _that_ day at Luna Nova. When she had seen Akko lying on the ground, motionless. She had thought for one terrified moment that she had killed the girl with the lopsided topknot and the goofy smile. And now, that same girl, the one who was too kind for her own good, was in the exact same position on the ground in front of Amanda.

She would be _damned_ if she was going to stand around and let this happen.

As Blackwell yelled for Akko to get back up again, Amanda walked calmly out to stand between the two of them. The captain was an impressive bender and definitely outweighed her in height and muscle. But all she felt was a burning sense of indignation coursing through her, sparking into her palms. Blackwell might be talented at firebending. But Amanda was used to bullies. And _her_ talent, was kicking their _asses._

“What do you think you’re doing, O’Neill?” Blackwell shouted.

Amanda made eye contact with Hannah, who nodded and ran up to grab Akko. Pulling her back to the other students.

Blackwell stepped forward and Amanda took a step to block him.

“Get _out_ of my way. Or you’ll be next.”

Amanda hummed. “You know…I don’t think I will.” She raised her fists and lowered her stance, eyes fierce and focused.

“This is insubordination, Cadet!” Blackwell huffed and a vein popped out on his forehead.

Amanda ignored him. “Captain, your fight is with _me_ now.” She took a breath and announced loud enough for everyone to hear, “I challenge you to an Agni Kai. Right here, right now.”

Everyone gasped. The Agni Kai was no laughing matter; it was the sacred Firenation tradition of dueling. No one was allowed to step in between the fighters and it only ended when one of the combatants was burned—or worse. Honor was the currency at stake.

She snarled, “And if you _ever_ lay a hand on her again. It _will_ be the last thing you ever do.”

Amanda’s words were a promise.

“Very well, _Cadet._ I accept. I hope you know what you just did.”

Blackwell discarded his armor and tunic, revealing a bare chest.

Amanda rolled her eyes. Of course, he would fight without a shirt, he probably had some notion that disrobing would intimidate her.

Amanda threw off her heavy shoulder armor and walked to the edge of the white ring.

They bowed to each other and raised their hands.

~^|^~

Diana was nervously pacing, ringing her hands in a manner quite undignified. Andrew had said they would visit the girls today and she was anxiously waiting for him to arrive so they could _go_ already. She had half a mind to leave without him, and risk whatever consequences that might bring.

She hadn’t seen her friends in two weeks and they needed to know the firelord was on to them. They needed to start making a plan of escape before the eyes watching them zeroed in too close, if it wasn’t too late already.

When Andrew finally turned the corner Diana resisted the urge to drag him through the rest of the garden.

“I apologize for my lateness…My father wished to speak with me.” A frown was present on his face.

Diana was too impatient to inquire further into their conversation. Anyone would be unhappy about speaking with the firelord. She could find out later.

“Diana, I—“

“It’s fine, we should be on our way.” She turned and set a brisk walking pace.

It was only then she noticed the soft clicking of Andrew’s equipment as he followed behind.

“You brought your swords?” Then she looked over and noticed the prince was in his military regalia.

“Andrew looked down at himself. “If anyone asks, I can just tell them I’m doing my job and checking in on the cadets for the firelord. Everything seems more official when I’m wearing my uniform.”

“That’s…actually a decent idea.”

He turned to her and gave her an exasperated smile, “I have my moments. Few, but not nonexistent.”

Andrew led her to the training compound adjacent to the palace. Cadets from all over the Firenation were present, doing drills, jogging around the dormitories. She looked around for any familiar face but saw none.

“The girls aren’t here.” She looked at Andrew.

He frowned and pulled aside a captain, leading his cadets in a march nearby. “Captain Zala, where can I find Captain Blackwell?”

The man paused and pointed out and around the large building which looked like a cafeteria, with its wide wooden pillars and lack of windows.

“They should be sparring around back. Boy those girls are tough, Blackwell hasn’t given them a break since they arrived.”

“Thank you, Captain.” Andrew said.

The man nodded and continued on his way.

Diana headed in the direction gestured and Andrew followed closely.

“Why are the Luna Nova girls being singled out?” Diana glared at Andrew.

He shook his head. “I don’t know, perhaps my father believes the Avatar is among them.”

“And why would he think that?”

“Honestly? I’m not sure. He had actually almost forgotten about the firebenders at Luna Nova until fairly recently. I think his advisor must have brought it up. Ever since he’s been very focused on having them brought here.”

“And if he thinks the Avatar is one of them, why has he kept the other young people here?”

Andrew’s silence spoke volumes. Diana knew he was smarter than to believe his father only wanted the Avatar. He was training up a new young army.

“I think it’s time you considered what your father is really up to, Andrew. And how much you want to deny the truth.”

Andrew opened his mouth to respond and looked away, considering his words. “That’s, what I wanted to talk to you about earlier. My father—we spoke about the Northern—“

Diana would have been very interested in where their conversation was going, if she hadn’t spotted the goal of their journey. And the concerning state of her friend.

The Luna Nova girls were huddled by one of the many chalked sparring rings scattered around the dusty field.

All of them looked to be in different states of fear, concern, shock, or all three.

In the middle of the ring, an intense duel was occurring between none other than the bare-chested captain and an Amanda O’Neill.

The two circled each other, taking shots left and right, neither giving too much ground.

“What’s going on, Andrew?”

“It’s not unusual for our instructors to duel cadets.” His words had little firmness behind them. Clearly, he could also see the incensed look marring Captain Blackwell’s features, and Amanda’s own anger boiling under a controlled face. “However, this looks almost like—“ His eyes widened.

That’s when Diana’s gaze found Hannah supporting an exhausted looking Akko. The two were slightly separated from the fight, the rest of the Luna Nova students standing between them and the dueling pair.

Her feet acted on their own accord and she ran up to the young Avatar.

Hannah’s eyes met hers and relief was evident in them. “Diana, you’re here!” She gasped. “Blackwell is crazy! He was trying to hurt Akko but Amanda stepped in.”

Hannah’s eyes flitted to the ring, face creased into worry.

Diana was about to see red. She began shoving her way through the girls. There was no water anywhere nearby, but she didn’t need it to put this scum in his place.

Before she could enter the ring, A firm hand landed on her shoulder. “Wait.”

Diana would have shoved Andrew aside if not for the look he gave her.

“What!” She hissed.

“This is an Angi Kai. You cannot interfere.”

“Why on earth not?”

“You would dishonor her. Just wait.” He didn’t release her shoulder. But his eyebrows were raised and he nodded in the direction of the fight.

When she turned to look, she realized why.

Blackwell was at the mercy of Amanda. The firebender showing once again that famous fury of which Diana had at one point been the target.

She rained blows upon him, none of which he could fully block, barely managing to keep the flames at bay. When he tried to retaliate, she dropped to the ground and swept his legs out from under him.

He swung an errant fist but the flame following went wide and Amanda dodged easily. She shoved her hand out and fire scorched into the captain’s exposed shoulder. He shrieked and fell to the ground.

When he attempted to stand back up, Amanda held her fist in front of him, a sharp jet of fire pointing dangerously at his neck.

“Stay down.” Amanda growled, her chest heaving from the exertion.

Blackwell didn’t speak but put his hands in the air in surrender.

Amanda just sighed and pulled back wiping the sweat from her brow. She turned and began to make her way toward where Hannah had taken Akko. When she saw Diana she paused and opened her mouth to speak.

That’s when Diana saw movement behind Amanda. She shot her hand out but there was no water she could bend to stop Blackwell.

He was poised to strike Amanda down.

~^|^~

Amanda was surprised to see Diana standing amongst the crowd of students, gawking at her victory. She was planning on complaining that the waterbender had decided now to show up, after she had to do all the work, when she noticed Diana’s eyes widen and her arm raise in warning.

Amanda felt a sweep of air and dust as someone stepped behind her.

When she spun around Blackwell was poised with a blade of fire in his own fists, barely a foot behind her.

At his throat, however, was a very real blade, tip pressed into his jugular.

Andrew Hanbridge stood, sword drawn calmly watching Blackwell.

When he spoke, it was with all of the command and condescension of a prince. “You have dishonored your family and your Firelord, Louis. To act in such a way after an Agni Kai, and in front of your prince no less. I am stripping you of your rank.”

The fire died in Louis’s hand. He looked shocked.

“Andrew, y-you can’t do that to me! O’Neill is nothing, she’s a bitch! How can you take her side? Your father would never allow this!”

Amanda was also kind of interested in the answer to that question. She had never received good treatment from any of the royals. Now one was actively defending her. _Huh, I guess it really is strange times we live in,_ she thought.

“You will address me as Fireprince! And you will pack your things and get out of my sight immediately.” Andrew’s tone left no room for argument.

Amanda had always kind of seen him as the people-pleaser. But right now, he was displaying a deadly aura. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Blackwell tucked his tail between his legs and ran off, clutching at the shoulder she had burned.

The minute he was gone the other Luna Nova girls cheered and ran at Amanda, hugging her.

“Oh my spirits, I can believe you got rid of him!”

“That was amazing Amanda!”

“You looked so cool, how did you do that?!”

Amanda blushed in spite of herself and barely managed to keep from being bowled over by the attention.

“I—ah—ahem.” She coughed nervously.

Andrew stepped up and spoke, “Excuse me ladies. I believe Amanda might need some air. Why don’t you all go head to an early dinner?”

The girls looked at the prince and suddenly remembered they were in the presence of royalty. Blushing and stammering goodbyes, they allowed themselves to be dismissed, a few eyeing the four girls that were staying behind.

Amanda walked over to where Akko was barely managing to stand, leaning heavily on Hannah for support.

“How you doin’, champ?”

Akko smiled weakly, “I think you’re the champ now. Sorry I got you into trouble.” She looked exhausted and her eyes fluttered, threatening to close.

Diana rushed past Amanda and wrapped her arm around Akko’s waist supporting the other side.

Akko flinched at the contact and sucked in a breath.

“What on earth happened to you!” Diana’s voice was less a question and more a shrill statement.

Akko shrugged and mumbled incoherently. She pitched forward, before the two girls grappled to keep her upright.

Andrew tapped Hannah on the shoulder, “May I?”

She nodded, stepping aside so the prince could take her place. In one fluid motion, he swept Akko up into his arms, pulling her out of Diana’s hold.

Amanda held back a snort. Being princess carried by the crown prince himself was probably almost every Firenation girl’s dream and Akko’s worst nightmare.

She actually did snort when she saw the look on Diana’s face. Eyebrows stitched together and jaw dropped.

“I could have carried her,” She voiced indignant.

Andrew quirked an eyebrow at her and Diana shut her mouth, as if just registering how her words sounded.

“Why don’t I take her to some of our healers?”

Amanda thought that might be a good idea, but Diana almost shouted, “No!” in response.

She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes and collected herself.

“I have more skill than they do. I will heal her.” Diana probably wasn’t trying to be a braggart. She really was that good.

Andrew nodded and hoisted Akko higher. “Right…well…we can head to her room then.” Akko mumbled again before sliding a hand over and around Andrew’s shoulder, curling into him. A blush crept up Andrew’s neck. Not bright, but still noticeable.

If Diana’s looks could kill, then Andrew would be dead at the bottom of a ditch somewhere.

 _And she probably has no idea how completely hostile her face looks right now,_ Amanda shook her head. She motioned for Andrew to follow her, “Come on, I’ll take you to the barracks.”

As they were walking Hannah came up to Amanda’s side. She stayed silent for a while, fingers idling fixing errant strands of hair.

Finally she spoke, “That was…very brave of you Amanda.” Amanda thought she was done, until she continued, “You are an incredible bender. Truly.”

Amanda had had fantasies about showing up Hannah and being smug about it. Yet for some reason, she decided not to do any of that.

“I was just trying to protect a friend.” She scratched the back of her neck. Forcing heat away from her cheeks.

Hannah nodded, then sighed. “I couldn’t do what you did.”

Amanda just shrugged, “I’m used to standing up to bullies.”

She jumped as Hannah linked her arm through Amanda’s. “Still,” Hannah looked at her through auburn eyelashes. “thank you.”

Amanda ignored the way her heart leapt a little too high. She couldn’t deal with whatever that was right now.

~^|^~

Diana ground her teeth as Andrew tried to set Akko down on her bed. She clung tighter to him and mumbled a drawn out _Noooooo._

Diana was used to seeing Akko affectionate. Towards her friends. _Not_ towards Andrew. And it left a sour taste in her mouth. Clearly, it was due to her distrust of the prince and his connection to his father. Akko was in danger around him, it was very logical that she not enjoy their close proximity.

Once Akko was finally extracted from his arms, Andrew stood up and straightened out his uniform. He coughed into his hand and avoided Diana’s gaze.

“I must take care of the fallout from Louis. I believe by now he’s probably complained to his father and I must address the situation…Excuse me.” Andrew beat a hasty retreat from the room. Nodding to Amanda and Hannah on his way out.

Diana had already asked them about the events of the day. Akko was most likely suffering from extreme fatigued and likely dehydration. There was also some concern as to the wounds she received from the captain.

“Amanda, assist me in removing Akko’s armor and tunic.”

The firebender smirked and came up to the bedside. “Trying to undress her, huh Cav? I’m not sure I should help you besmirch my friend’s dignity.”

Diana balked. While it was impressive that Amanda’s vocabulary managed to contain the word ‘besmirch’ she absolutely did _not_ appreciate the way the word was used in that sentence.

“Wh—what? O’Neill you are being absurd.” Diana flipped her hair back, content to let that be the end of whatever Amanda was teasing her about.

“Hmm, I dunno. Akko could have gone to the Firenation healers but you _insisted_ on helping her yourself. Water healing does seem to require a lot of… _hands on_ activity. Just an interesting observation.”

Diana could explain to her why it was important that no one else touch Akko. NOT like _that_! But because if Diana could feel her latent ancient power, then so could another healer. And the firehealers were quite in tune with spiritual energy if the rumors were true.

But she glanced at Hannah and remembered she could say none of that.

“Fine if you don’t want to help and insist on being childish, then go get water and food. Akko is dehydrated and in desperate need of a meal.”

Amanda rolled her eyes and left, trailed by Hannah.

In the hallway Diana could hear them argue.

“Did you have to do that?” Hannah said.

“Oh come on, I was just teasing her. She didn’t need to get so worked up about it!”

Their voices faded away into the distance and Diana turned back to Akko, suddenly a bit less sure than before.

There was already a pitcher of water in the room. She would use that to begin healing the bump on Akko’s head. That wouldn’t be a problem. There was nothing strange about healing her friend’s injury.

Diana gently placed a hand on the side of Akko’s face to support it, controlling water with the other and coaxing it out of the pitcher. She lost her concentration when Akko gently nuzzled her hand, leaning into the contact.

The splash of water onto the floor startled Akko awake and her red eyes met Diana’s.

“Diana? W-what are you doing here?”

Their position was a tad bit suspicious, with Diana leaning over Akko’s upper body, cradling her face.

Diana tampered down the flush threatening to rise into her cheeks. She was doing _nothing_ wrong, she was just “Healing. I was healing you.” Diana refused to become flustered.

“Oh, I…when did you get here?”

Apparently, Akko had forgotten about the whole trip to the barracks from the sparring field.

Diana shook her head, annoyed at remembering Andrew’s actions. “It’ll come back to you. You’ll feel better when I get rid of the bump on your head.”

Akko nodded, but watched Diana closely as she pulled the water back up to her right hand and brought it to Akko’s wound.

She gasped, “Wow, it tingles. But like, in a good way.”

Diana also felt tingling from the contact, but decided not to mention it.

“I’m used to healing you when you're unconscious,” she looked pointedly at Akko, hoping that would keep her quiet at least until she finished.

“Ah yeah...the boat.”

Diana desperately tried not to look at Akko’s red eyes staring up at her. She tried not to think about the fact that she held Akko’s face between her hands and the fact that they were alone and— _Diana get a grip._

It was all O’Neill’s fault for making her second guess herself. She had only good intentions, and it was foolish to let the firebender’s teasing get to her in any way.

And yet now she couldn’t stop.

Akko must have noticed the slight tremor enter her hands because she pulled them away from her face.

“I feel much better now. Thank you, Diana.”

In truth, Diana had pretty much done all she could for Akko’s head. What remained was her possible torso injury. Which Diana couldn’t bring herself to look at.

“Is there anywhere else you need to be healed, Akko?” There. Then Akko would be in charge and Diana could stop feeling weird about just doing her job.

Akko absentmindedly brought a hand up to her side. “I think I bruised my ribs, b—but I think it’s minor. You don’t need to do anything.”

Diana exhaled. “Please stop getting injured Akko, It feels like we are in this situation too often.”

Akko nodded and she smiled weakly.

Her face brightened when Amanda stepped into the room with steaming food.

Diana stood up swiftly and put distance between her and the Avatar.

She ignored the weird feelings settling into her stomach. It had just been a stressful day. Tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add an Amanda/Hannah tag to this?? Hmm
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chap and I'd love to hear your thoughts, or just say hi if you'd like :)  
> (feel free to point out any glaring mistakes if you see them)


	13. The Friends in High Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a pun. Just wanted that recognized haha.
> 
> Hope everyone's doing all right. I've been playing through Night in the Woods if anyone has heard of that. Great game, highly recommend if you're into atmosphere and storytelling.  
> I have been bummed because most of the stories I follow on here have been update-less for months. THEN I realized that I was ~part~ of that problem. So that kicked my but into gear to get out this next chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy. :)

Lotte missed her friend.

They may have only known each other for a couple months but there was something undeniably special about Akko. She made Lotte feel confident. For so long, Lotte saw herself as the scared little airbender. The girl who couldn’t fight without hyperventilating. The girl whose family ran from the Southern Air temple when the Earth Kingdom invaded. She always ran and hid. Even airbending itself was all about avoidance, about letting the world push you around.

With Akko and Amanda gone, things had changed. They were never late to classes, but everything had become less exciting, less laughter and raised voices, less inspiring speeches about believing in oneself (Mostly coming from Akko).

At first when Lotte encountered the firebender dropping in on them from the sky, she had never wanted to feel that kind of terror again. But then Akko pushed her out of the way of Amanda’s stray fireball and all Lotte could think about was how she hadn’t done the same for Akko. It made her want to be braver, more reckless.

When their team worked together so wonderfully to come out on top of Master Nelson’s obstacle course, Lotte was amazed. She had taken on some of the best benders in their class. Lotte, Akko, and Sucy had outmaneuvered Hannah, Barbara, and even _Diana._

It was all because of Akko’s belief in them.

Now without their leader, Lotte felt like she was beginning to lose all that she had gained, and it had only been a few days.

She knew she wasn’t the only one. The two remaining green team members felt Amanda’s absence like a blow as well. Constanze secluded herself away more than usual, and Jasminka had taken to baking through her feelings (having made friends with the kitchen staff and been given cooking privileges), producing a terrifying amount of treats that seemed to pile up in the green team dorm room. Every day Lotte would open her door to a care package of traditional baked Earth Kingdom goods. Which she appreciated of course, but it also made her worry about the earthbender.

At one point, Lotte even found herself sympathizing with their tormentor from the blue team. Both of Barbara’s friends were gone. She sat alone at meals nose buried in some reading most days. She stayed quiet in class, returning quickly to her dorm room whenever she was able.

What frustrated Lotte the most was that she felt helpless. She was never a woman of action. And right now, even if she had been, Lotte couldn’t figure out what action to take. Akko and Amanda had not yet managed to contact them with information. As much as Lotte tried to get their remaining group together to discuss what to do, every meeting ended with disappointment. There just wasn’t much a few kids up on a secluded mountaintop _could_ do. As the days passed by, it looked less and less like they would be seeing their friends again.

By the time Master Ursula made her announcement, Lotte had had enough.

“Students, it is with deep regret that I must inform you I will be leaving for some time. Urgent matters have arisen which require my immediate attention. Your education for this course will be taken over by Headmaster Holbrooke, who has graciously offered to step in. I know you have all felt the absence of your firebending peers immensely, and I don’t take this departure lightly. But sometimes, when bad things are happening, if we have the power to stop them, then we must use it.” Master Ursula had quickly left afterwards, avoiding any questioning from her shocked students.

While Lotte had been surprised, she realized in retrospect that Master Ursula had been acting strangely since a couple days after Akko left. She seemed troubled and distant, constantly looking lost in her own mind. Lotte had a hunch that the two things were connected and she wanted to find out why.

“Well that was unsettlingly cryptic,” Sucy mumbled beside her when they left the classroom.

Lotte fumed, “Everything is cryptic these days!” She threw her hands up, “First the firelord, then our teachers acting like they need to prepare us for a war, and now Master Ursula leaving with no explanation. It feels like everyone knows something that we don’t!”

Sucy didn’t respond, but she set a gentle hand on Lotte’s shoulder.

“I-if Akko were here, she wouldn’t just let this stuff happen. She would do something, or-or figure out what’s going on. She’d barge into the Headmaster’s office and demand answers, or she’d sneak off with Master Ursula and—and” Lotte was breathing hard and Sucy squeezed her hand tighter, pulling the airbender around so they were face to face.

“But Akko’s not here—“

“I know!”

“—so what would Lotte do instead?”

Lotte frowned, turning her face to the side. “I don’t know. Lotte ne—I never do anything.”

“That’s not true. You’re a survivor.” Sucy said firmly.

She sighed, “That’s just a nice way of saying I run away from things. I play it safe.”

Sucy shook her head and grabbed Lotte’s wrist.

“Hey what—?!”

“Come on, I don’t like when you talk badly about yourself.”

The waterbender said nothing more as she pulled Lotte through the old hallways and finally out towards the sky bison stables. The weather had turned colder so the frost, which formed on the ground from that morning, had still not been melted by the sun. It made the grass sparkle like a sea of tiny gemstones.

Sucy continued to lead until they had reached the stall inhabited by Spirit, Lotte’s beloved sky bison. The giant beast was curled up on a mass of hay, sleepy eyes curiously staring at the two little benders before her. Spirit snorted and stood up, wiggling out her tail and grunting, hopeful to be taken for a ride in the cool air.

“Up you go.”

“Sucy, what are you—?”

“Just get on.”

The airbender climbed into the saddle crib on the back of the creature and Sucy clambered onto its head. She took the reins, confidently leading Spirit outside. Sucy was the only one besides Lotte whom the sky bison would listen to. It was one of the things she found endearing about the waterbender. Sucy spent many days befriending the giant beast in secret. Lotte had even caught her talking to Spirit about some mushrooms she had found and wisely decided to never bring it up.

“Yip, yip.”

Away they went climbing into the sky.

There wasn’t a single cloud and the valley below was bathed in cold sunlight. The village seemed so tiny from so high. Everything felt tiny while riding a sky bison. There was something about the vast open air that never failed to remind Lotte of the bigness of the world. And the littleness of herself.

Lotte was about to ask again where they were going when a familiar clearing appeared.

It wasn’t as large as the field they used during the obstacle course. No, this was more a small meadow tucked into a crevice on the far side of the mountain. No trees grew here, just shrubs and plenty of grass. Lotte often came here with Spirit when she wanted some quiet time to read or just to spend a moment alone. She had thought she was the only one who knew about this place and blushed at the implication that Sucy had found out about her secret spot.

When they landed, Lotte waited until Sucy had climbed into the saddle crib with her. When the waterbender was seated, Lotte spoke.

“How did you know about this place?”

Sucy smirked, “You think when my friend disappears for hours on end, I don’t make it a priority to find out where she’s been going?”

Lotte’s blush deepened, “I’m sorry, I should have told you about it.”

Sucy just shook her head. “I didn’t bring you here to guilt trip you. We all have things we like to keep to ourselves.” She looked at Lotte out of the corner of her visible eye, her hair perpetually hiding the other.

“Then why are we here?”

Sucy huffed. “I told you. I don’t like when you talk badly about yourself. We’re here because—while Akko might do a bunch of dangerous things since she’s an idiot and yet somehow it still works out for her— _you_ are not Akko. You’re the exact opposite of an idiot, and you have incredible talents that you could use if you would only see your own value.”

Lotte paused, staring up at Sucy. Her best friend had always had this softness to her. Other’s weren’t allowed to see it, but Sucy never held it back from Lotte. Ever since Lotte’s family had sought political refuge deep in the swamp during the war, the waterbender had been by her side. When it was safe to return to the Southern Air Temple, Lotte missed Sucy dearly. Thus, her plan formed to attend Luna Nova together and they were finally reunited. While Akko was the fearless leader charging forward, Sucy was the strong silent friend that supported her from behind.

Lotte felt her eyes well up. She wiped at the tears and leaned her head on Sucy’s shoulder. “You’re a good friend. But I still don’t know what it is you want me to do?”

Sucy was silent, frozen in their moment. When a gust of wind blew past them, she shivered and Lotte remembered that waterbenders didn’t have the ability to warm the air around them like airbenders did. And Sucy was from the swamp, not the North or South. She wasn’t used to the cold.

Lotte wrapped her arms around the waterbender and pulled her closer.

Sucy sucked in a breath, surprised. But she didn’t pull away.

She cleared her throat. “You have a direct connection to a wealth of information. You just have to ask for it.”

Lotte thought for a moment. “You mean?”

“Yeah.”

“You think they’d be able to help us?”

“No harm in trying right?”

“…I suppose not.”

Lotte pulled her arms away and pretended not to notice the immediate shiver that passed through Sucy’s body. Then she distanced herself and sat on the opposite side of the saddle crib. She crossed her legs into the lotus position and placed a closed fist into her other hand’s open palm.

She closed her eyes. Focusing on the air traveling in and out of her body. Unlike Akko, Sucy was an excellent meditation partner. She was deathly silent and not prone to creating distractions out of boredom.

Once Lotte was completely at calm she allowed her mind to wander about her. Listening to the wind as it twisted through the holes speckling the upper portion of the mountain. Focusing on the large animal munching contently on some of the tempting tufts of grass underneath them. Then on the very faint breathing from the girl across from her.

Lotte matched her breaths to the music of the world around her, connecting herself to the great song of life. Then she began to sing along. A song she knew since she was young, taught to her by her mother.

_“Gentle creatures hear my song  
You have been away too long  
Let my voice be your guide  
Come and join me by my side”_

As she raised her voice, she could feel the wind pick up around her, carrying her melody out across the meadow. Soon she heard other voices join her, singing along.

“ _Though our worlds be apart  
Since the bridge has closed its heart  
I will not let this be the end  
Please reveal yourself my friends”_

Slowly but surely, little faces peaked out from the tall grass around her and the crevices lining the mountain. She had called out, and ever faithful, her spirit friends had come.

The colorful creatures flew over to her. The wings extending from their heads flapping rapidly like those of an insect.

Each one was a different vibrant shade and all had a resemblance to bunnies. The violet one was the de facto leader, and probably the most curious of the bunch. It flew up and placed its paws down delicately on the rim of the saddle crib. The others stayed in the air buzzing around.

Its head turned to the side and looked questioningly at Lotte. Then its eyes landed on Sucy.

_Your friend?_

“Yes.” Lotte responded. She smiled, “I’m glad you guys came.”

“Are they here, Lotte?” Sucy tilted her head mirroring the bunny spirit. Lotte stifled a giggle at how unintentionally cute it was. Sucy couldn’t see the spirits.

“They are. I’m speaking to Violet right now. The others are flying above us watching. “

Sucy grimaced and looked up, squinting at something she couldn’t see. “Huh.”

_We haven’t heard from you in a while. We were worried something had happened._

“Well, actually, a lot has happened. That’s why I’m here.” Lotte frowned. “I was hoping you might have some answers.”

_We can do our best. But you must ask the questions._

“Our friends were taken to the Firenation. The masters aren’t very subtle about thinking the years of peace might be coming to an end. And I just don’t know what to do. There must be something you can tell me?”

Violet chirped up into the sky and the red bunny spirit landed next to it. Then it looked to Lotte.

_Ripples have been echoing out. Change is coming._

“What kind of change?”

 _All change is good and bad. It’s about perspective._ Red paused to paw at its stomach.

Violet bumped its shoulder into Red, snorting. _The Bridge has been revealed. She is the catalyst and also the salve. The rift must be crossed, the wound closed, the false king dethroned._

Lotte scrunched her eyebrows. “What bridge? What catalyst? What do you mean about a wound?” She was more than a little lost and her voice betrayed her stress.

Violet hopped down and sat in front of her, placing a paw on her legs as if to try and calm her down.

_The first is your friend, far from you. The second is to come soon. The Third is still unknown, still unanswered for. But nothing can stay hidden. All must be known._

Lotte didn’t get it. She knew these spirits never lied. But they were only talking in riddles. She shook her head and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

“I don’t understand, who is my friend?”

_The Bridge._

Lotte’s mind worked furiously. That could be literal but she knew spirits rarely worked literally, especially her bunny friends. On the other hand if it’s not an actual bridge then perhaps bridge is a given title... “Is that a metaphor, is the bridge a person?”

The bunny smiled and flew into the air, calling out to its colorful counterparts. They all flew together and merged, their rainbow colors mixing into a pure white bunny spirit.

_Many persons. And one._

Then just as suddenly the single bunny fractured into the separate colors again.

“The avatar! That’s who you mean! Many past lives but just one person.” Lotte slapped her hands down excitedly on her thighs. That meant the avatar was around, that meant the avatar could fix things. Then Lotte got caught on what Violet had said earlier. “Wait. My friend? As in the avatar is a friend to all or as in…” She trailed off. That couldn’t be right, Lotte didn’t know the avatar.

Red flew in front of Lotte’s face, repeating Violet’s words. _Your friend, far from you._

Lotte sighed. They wouldn’t give her any other hint. She decided to ask about a different topic. “Where is Master Ursula going? Do you know?”

This time the yellow bunny approached. It was smaller than the others, It’s insect wings fluttering on its head pausing and twitching almost like ears.

_There is no Ursula._

“She’s our teacher, of course there’s a Master Ursula,” Lotte exclaimed.

The bunny shook its head.

Lotte groaned and looked over at Sucy who was just watching her with interest. It would have been nice if Sucy could hear them too. She saw the world in such an interesting way, perhaps she would understand something in their words that Lotte couldn’t.

“Okay I guess I only have one question left. What should _I_ do?”

_A Student needs a Teacher. Without you, all is lost._

Lotte’s stomach flipped in an uncomfortable way. That seemed like an important thing, and a lot of pressure. “I need to find a teacher? Like you mean Master Ursula?”

_You must teach. You must find the Student._

“What? What can I teach that’s so important?”

The yellow bunny hopped into the air and joined the others.

_The sun is fading and so must we. You have everything you need. Goodbye Lotte. We will see you again._

Lotte jumped to her feet. “Wait! I don’t know what any of that means, please, don’t go! She reached out but her spirit friends shimmered in the air and disappeared in the golden light of the sunset.

Lotte dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together. “Well, their gone Sucy. And I’m not sure we got anything helpful.”

Sucy scooched closer to her and patted her hand. “Why don’t you give me a run down. We’ll figure it out.”

Lotte did her best to recount the conversation on the ride back over to the stables.

~^|^~

The two of them were seated on Sucy’s bed. Constanze and Jasminka content on the ground with their backs up against the vacant bed left by Akko.

“So I definitely think you’re right about the Bridge being the avatar. That was very clever of you, Lotte.” Jasminka smiled at her.

“But I don’t understand how that’s helpful. We know that the avatar is alive.”

“You said the spirits kept telling you the avatar was far away?” Sucy prompted.

“Kind of? They specifically said, ‘Your friend, far from you’ but I don’t know what that should mean?”

Lotte took her glasses off, the phrase repeating in her head over and over. _Your friend, far from you._ She already knew the avatar was far away! What she needed to know was where and who. Akko and Amanda thought they might be able to find the avatar in the Fire Nation.

The thought of her friends halfway around the world made her heart hurt again. Then she paused. _My friends. Far away._

Lotte felt the world spin. So many pieces that she didn’t know were part of the same puzzle began clicking together.

The new avatar was supposed to be a firebender. Lotte remembered Diana asking Master Ursula all of those weird questions about the new avatar. About the fact that the avatar would likely start airbending next. Then she remembered even further back to Diana asking Lotte if she had airbended to save Akko from the drop to the floor after her injury. Lotte hadn’t. She didn’t know who had. All of these moments were stored neatly in her brain. She hadn’t known their significance, but they were interesting enough to have not been forgotten.

 _Oh Jennifer._ Diana had already put those pieces together. Lotte was just finally seeing them. The bunnies really had given her everything she needed.

“Akko is the avatar.” Her voice was barely a whisper, but the words held so much weight they could have stopped a tigerdillo in its tracks.

The room got deathly quiet.

“I’m sorry.” Sucy pulled back the hair perpetually covering one eye so she could look Lotte in both eyes when she asked her next question. “Are you shitting me?”

By the time Lotte had gone through her explanation of all the facts and evidence, it had gotten quite late. But she wasn’t very sure she had convinced any of her friends of what she now knew to be true. Constance and Jasminka had left with confused faces, promising that they would all talk more about the theory tomorrow after a good night’s sleep.

Lotte knew they thought she had cracked. Or that she just had a long day and needed more time to come back with a better interpretation of the spirits’ words.

Lotte stared up at the stone ceiling above, sleep refusing to come. Her restless mind was going over everything. She couldn’t come to any other conclusion.

“Be quiet.” A soft voice came from down below.

Lotte peaked over at Sucy. She was on her side facing the wall but her words were too clear to have been sleep talking.

“Excuse me?”

“I said be quiet. I can hear you thinking from over here. It’s making it impossible to go to sleep.”

“Oh…sorry.” Lotte pulled her cover over her, still looking at Sucy’s form.

Sucy sighed in response and rolled over, finally facing the airbender.

“You really think Akko is the avatar? That idiot?”

Lotte frowned at the insult to Akko, but she knew Sucy too well. That was her way of deflecting attachment. “Yeah. I do.”

“If that’s the case, then she’s going to die. Like literally. She knows nothing about anything.”

The words were chilling. Though she liked to appear indifferent, Sucy cared about Akko. Underneath her bluntness was worry for the red team leader. And she was right. Akko wasn’t safe.

“You must find the Student.” Lotte whispered to herself.

“Huh?” Sucy blinked up at her.

Lotte timidly got the words out one by one. “I-I think she’s the student I’m supposed to find. I was trying to figure out what I could teach someone. What could I possibly have to offer someone else? But if Akko is the avatar, then…”

“She needs an airbending instructor.” Sucy finished for her. Then followed up with an even greater sigh. It seemed to deflate her entire body. “We have to go after her, don’t we?”

Lotte curled her legs up to her chest, “I have to go. The spirits—they said if I didn’t then all would be lost.” She hastily added, “But you don’t need to come with m—“

“Stop.” Sucy set her legs on the floor and stood up. Fluidly walking over so she was looking right up at Lotte. “I’m going with you. I just,” She looked to the side. “This is big isn’t it? This is a really big _thing_ and it’s going to change stuff. Everything will change.”

Lotte untucked her hand from the blanket and held it out to her friend. Waiting as Sucy slowly brought her hand up to lock their fingers together. She heard the anxiety beneath the words. They were just some girls who had grown up in the swamps and raised sky bison. Displaced by a war they were too young to remember. They weren’t anybody special. And this… _This_ was. This was so incredibly important.

“Maybe it is big. But it’s also small. It’s also Akko. Our friend. And she’s going to need us.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t unfreeze her hand when she was hanging from the side of Spirit’s saddle.”

Lotte laughed, letting the weight of their future task slip slightly off her shoulders. Sucy was there to share the weight.

“It’s a very good thing.” She squeezed the hand in hers tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just added another ship...someone stop me now.  
> For those of you asking about the others, here is your answer! So sorry to those of you wanting more Diakko, though. It was B-plot time baby  
> Also,,, Sulotte 4ever 
> 
> Say hi if you want! Or pop in a reco for a fic that you love (I'm open to other fandoms too!)


	14. A Discovery of Avatars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and continued readership :) I hope you all had happy holidays if you celebrate.  
> Without further ado...

Akko woke with an ache in her side. She had slept with just her chest wraps on, and when she looked down, she could see the bruise forming on her lower ribs. She groaned as she sat up, berating herself for not accepting Diana’s healing when she was given the option.

But Diana had seemed exhausted, already shaking slightly from the effort of pacifying Akko’s head injury. She didn’t want Diana to push herself on her account.

Then there was that other factor… In that moment, with Diana’s eyes on her like they were, being the sole object of her attention…it had felt sort of tense. 

In the light of a new day, Akko couldn’t understand why she had felt that way. She could imagine Sucy giving her a hard time for being stupid for no reason, and then she imagined Diana’s disappointed face when she discovered Akko was still injured.

Well, It didn’t matter now. The captain was gone thanks to Amanda, and Akko wouldn’t have such a hard time in training. Maybe with a different captain she would actually begin to enjoy the progress she’d made as a firebender.

“Woah, Akko. That looks bad.”

Amanda’s voice came from the bed over. One of her eyes was cracked open, squinting in the morning sunlight. They were once again sharing a room and Akko found it comforting that her friend was so close.

“It looks worse than it is.” Akko tried for a smile but Amanda only raised an eyebrow.

“Wasn’t Diana healing you?”

“She did! My head. But…um. I felt okay so I didn’t have her…yeah.” She rubbed the back of her neck, self-conscious. It really did seem stupid now that Amanda was asking about it.

“What too afraid of a little skin contact?” Amanda rolled her eyes. “Spirits, Akko.”

Akko choked, “That’s not it! I just didn’t want to be a burden. She already helped a lot and she seemed tired…”

Amanda mumbled something under her breath but didn’t continue to argue with her.

Akko quietly got up and started dressing.

She slowly pulled on her bland grey tunic, tying it secure with a belt. She was grateful the stiff and starchy fabric had begun to loosen up after all of the wear it had been through the past few weeks.

“Thank you, by the way. For yesterday.” She peaked at Amanda out of the corner of her eye.

The other firebender was much faster to dress without an injury, throwing on her shoulder armor and slipping into her boots.

“It’s the least I could do, after…” Amanda trailed off and the silence made Akko turn around.

“I already forgave you for that Amanda.” She frowned. Akko didn’t like the idea of Amanda taking on trouble just because she felt guilty about something that happened weeks ago.

“Yeah, but I didn’t forgive myself.” 

Akko didn’t know how to respond. She pondered this as she tied her lucky armbands, making sure to wrap her wrists securely.

All that was left was to put on the heavy armor resting over her shoulders.

She tried lifting it up but almost dropped it when the movement strained her injury. Amanda stepped over and grabbed it, lifting the armor over Akko’s head and securing it.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Akko smiled. “I don’t want you to do good things out of guilt, Amanda. You aren’t indebted to me in any way. I want you to do good things knowing you’re a good person who cares about her friends.”

“Not everyone is as skilled at letting go of things as you are.” Amanda quirked her head to the side, giving Akko a one sided smile. “But I promise I won’t do anything rash on your behalf. I’ll at least put a couple seconds of thought into it.” She smirked and gave Akko a light punch on the arm.

Akko frowned. “Well, it’s a start.”

Today was going to be a much better day than yesterday, even with the pain in her side. Akko wondered if she would see Diana again. The girl had left soon after healing her, with the reason that she couldn’t be away from the palace for long before people came looking for her.

Once Akko was ready, they left the room to find Hannah. They were slightly unsure about what would happen now that the captain was fired, but they decided the mess hall would be a good place to start.

Once they were seated with food in their stomachs, Amanda gave Akko a dramatic retelling of Akko’s fated encounter with His Highness. Hannah watched on, covering her mouth to keep from laughing in an undignified manner.

“Oh my sweet prince, you’re so strong.” Amanda placed a hand over her heart.

“I didn’t say that!” Akko’s cheeks were burning as she pictured the scene. Though it was a bit blurry, she did remember that she certainly never did anything like _that_.

“Sweep me into your arms and carry me to my bedchambers,”

“THAT DID NOT HAPPEN.”

Hannah was snorting out loud, unable to control herself. “It was pretty romantic Akko. He did kind of sweep you up.”

“Noooo dearest Fireprince, I don’t want to leave your embrace for even a second!”

“AMANDA.” Akko shoved the girl out of her seat, which only made her laugh harder.

Once she had caught her breath, she wiped tears from her eyes. “I’m just kidding Akko, we all know you don’t like the prince. That’s what makes it so funny.”

Akko wasn’t so sure, especially at the way Hannah and the other girls eavesdropping were looking at her, smirking.

“Besides,” Hannah jumped in, leaning conspiratorially. “Did you see Diana’s face? She seemed jealous. Even if she didn’t start the engagement with feelings, I’m pretty sure she’s caught some now.”

Akko balked. That thought unsettled her. Did Diana really think—Why did everyone insist she had some _stupid_ crush on the fireprince!

Amanda’s eyes shot to Hannah, then back to Akko. “Wait, I’m not so sure that’s—“

“Perhaps you inadvertently helped her recognize her own feelings.”

“Well GOOD.” Akko threw her hands up, “She is marrying the guy! I sure hope she likes him!”

Akko stood up. She needed to take a walk around, she had too much energy now.

Amanda grabbed her arm, glaring at Hannah. “Akko wait, it’s not—“

Akko pulled her hand out and turned, only to run smack into the hard metal of a chest plate. The firelord’s insignia blazed on the front, marking the wearer as a member of Firelord Hanbridge’s personal guard. Five others flanked his sides. They all wore serious faces and the entire mess hall became silent.

The man loomed over Akko and grimly spoke, “You three are requested to appear before the firelord, immediately.”

~^|^~

Diana grabbed at the necklace around her throat, hoping to find comfort in running her fingers over the familiar surface. Then when her hands met metal, she remembered she was no longer wearing her mother’s betrothal necklace. The new one did nothing to reassure her.

“It’s probably nothing Diana. I’m sure its fine.” Andrew patted her arm but his whisper was strained.

Andrew and Diana’s breakfast with each other had been interrupted by a summons requesting they join the firelord for a very important demonstration.

They found him surrounded by his advisors, sitting under a shaded pavilion overlooking one of the palaces many courtyards. All of the firelord’s closest advisors surrounded him and the firelord himself was seated upon an ornate chair, leaning casually against the armrest. Smug confidence rolled off of him.

“Son, wonderful. We are about to witness history.”

It was then Diana noticed who was at the firelord’s left side. Andrew must have realized the same thing as well because he stuttered in his walk.

“Louis, explain to me what you are still doing here in the palace, after the dishonorable conduct I witnessed yesterday.”

Louis snarled and made to stand up, when the firelords hand reached out and stopped him.

“Enough, Andrew. I asked him to be here. As he was only following my orders. Captain Blackwell has been playing a very important role and he deserves to see the fruit of his search.”

“He tried attacking a cadet after being bested in an Agni Kai!” Diana was surprised by Andrew’s tone. He was not one to allow emotion into his voice.

“The captain was merely doing his duty to our nation.” The firelord waved away Andrew’s indignation. “Afterall, when one of our own citizens is lying to their firelord, trying to conceal their true identity, then allowances can be made.”

Diana felt ice settle in her stomach at those words. _It can’t be. There’s no way he could know._

Andrew’s eyes widened. “You believe you’ve found the new avatar?”

“I do.” Firelord Hanbridge twisted his face into what was meant to be a smile. He tapped his fingers against his armchair. “I admit, I was also skeptical at first. However, my advisor has proved her information is always accurate. Come Master Meridies, let me introduce you to my future daughter-in-law.”

At his behest, the advisor seated on his immediate right stood and came over to Diana. She bowed, sweeping her deep crimson cape out behind her dramatically. Her eyes were a startling turquoise and her hair was short and mostly slicked back, leaving one long curl out of place to frame her face. She seemed quite young to be one of the firelord’s closest advisors.

“Lady Cavendish, I’ve heard many things about you.” Her voice was smooth, controlled. Diana was unnerved by the way the woman looked at her, calculating. Like Diana was a specimen to be studied.

Diana nodded in return, “A pleasure. I am sorry I cannot say the same.”

The firelord chuckled. “Ah the master here is one of my more… _covert_ …advisors. She came to me from the Earth Kingdom surprisingly enough. But has proved her loyalty to me many times.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, how is it you have come to discover the avatar? I thought Avatar Woodward was not confirmed to have passed.”

Master Meridies chuckled. “Ah yes, that silly rumor still hasn’t died down. To be frank, I was a witness to her passing.” She seemed delighted at the prospect of a new set of ears to impart her exclusive knowledge to. “All that was left to do was calculate the new avatar’s age. Then there was the matter of knowing where to look.”

“And how did you know where to look?” Diana prompted.

“I have an old… _acquaintance._ She has also been looking for the new avatar and once I discovered she was working at Luna Nova…Well, it was logical to assume she had closed in on the location.”

Diana was startled by that bit of information. Someone at Luna Nova was searching? One of the masters? But whom?

The firelord reentered the discussion then. “I’m sure this is all quite a surprise to you Lady Cavendish. Especially since one of your own peers kept you in the dark about such an important thing.” He looked critically at her. Did he already know that Diana knew? Was he testing her?

“Why, I believe our avatar has been extremely selfish keeping such power a secret. I plan to remedy that mistake. The avatar is meant for great things and I will help her to achieve that.”

Diana clenched her fists unconsciously.

Andrew cleared his throat, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“If this is all true father, why this production? If you have the avatar, what are we doing here?”

Firelord Hanbridge tapped his chin. “Hmm yes. Unfortunately, the avatar has not been singled out quite yet. We have narrowed it down. Lady Cavendish, you might be particularly interested in who our top suspects are.”

At that, the firelord stood up and clapped his hands. “Bring them out.”

Diana watched in horror as a cohort of the firelord’s personal guard marched into the middle of the courtyard. Between them was Amanda, Akko and Hannah.

Amanda’s eyes met Diana’s and they shared a worried look. Hannah seemed completely overwhelmed, and Akko looked ashen.

Diana had to do something. “Why these three? Surely this is a joke. There’s no way any of these girls is the avatar. I’m certain.”

The firelord smiled. “My men are much better at getting information out of people, than my son is. When I heard your tale about the pirates, I was curious. I had your prisoner interrogated again and he admitted that his comrades were driven off by none other than the avatar. Imagine my surprise. You never mentioned the avatar. Perhaps you had forgotten.”

Diana had to keep her face clear of any revealing emotion. _He’s lying._ She knew for a fact the man they had arrested never witnessed Akko’s avatar state. Which begged the question how the firelord came to this information. And also why he needed to lie about it.

“It will unsettle you to note that he admitted to being no mere pirate. Him and his crew were agents of the Earth Kingdom, sent to kidnap you before your wedding to my son. A disgraceful turn of events. However, with our new avatar’s help, I assure you we will deal swiftly with those who would endanger the Firenation and its people.”

 _That’s his game. He’s planning on starting a war._ Diana was disgusted. She had no interest in being used by the firelord as some political victim.

“We can discuss that at a later point. For now, I am curious to see how well my advisor’s methods work.”

“Methods father? What methods?”

Master Meridies smirked. “It is my belief that the avatar goes into their avatar state under duress. This is a form of self-defense. Allowing the avatar to fully access her past lives as well as their knowledge and bending prowess.” The advisor paused allowing for the information to reach Diana’s panicked ears. “All that’s left then is to create a scenario where our avatar is put under enough stress that her body responds as if she is in danger.”

The chill that had made a home in Diana’s gut spread up into her throat.

“Take your seats, I think this will make for an entertaining show.” Firelord Hanbridge clapped again and the guards formed a circle around the three girls.

“Wait, Father. Surely this isn’t the honorable way to do this. They are just girls.” Diana was grateful she wasn’t the only one absolutely horrified by the implied violence being planned in front of her.

“Andrew, one day you will understand that a real leader makes difficult choices for the good of his nation. A little blood on one’s hands is a small price to pay for the power to create lasting peace.” The firelord’s eyes darkened, and he stared out unwilling to be moved.

“But six against three? At least even the numbers. Our soldiers are trained much too well for those odds.”

The firelord considered his son’s words. “Very well. The others will be on standby. You’ve never seen the avatar state, son. It is a monstrous sight” He ordered the other guards to back off and they came to stand at attention off to the sides.

Andrew grabbed Diana’s arm and they sat at the edge of the shaded area. It was obviously a snub to Andrew to be seated so far from his father, while Louis Blackwell was as his side. But family dynamics were the least of Diana’s present concerns.

“Andrew,” She hissed.

His jaw was clenched, “I know.”

They faced towards the courtyard. Andrew grabbed Diana’s hand and for once, she didn’t recoil at the contact. Her worst fears were playing out before her eyes.

~^|^~

Akko squinted under the heat of the sun. She had spoken too soon about having a good day.

It was hard to believe the day would still be good when she was surrounded by threatening palace guards, being watched by the firelord and his whole entourage.

Amanda was the one to voice her annoyance. “What exactly are we here for!”

The firelord steepled his fingers. His eyes were difficult to read from so far away and his face was in shadow.

“I will not mince words, O’Neill. One of you is the avatar. If you wish to step forward now, that will save us much time. If not, we shall find out soon enough anyway.”

Akko sucked in a breath. They were after her? Diana had said it was important that her identity remain a secret. Was that still the case? Would it be better if she spoke up?

Her eyes found Diana’s on the far left of the gathering. Diana stared back at her and gave Akko an almost imperceptible shake of her head, as if she knew what Akko had been thinking.

Amanda scoffed. “I can save you the trouble right now! None of us is the avatar!”

“I only ask once. If that is your answer, it appears we will unfortunately have to use other means to discover the truth.” The firelord sighed, but it seemed to Akko like he had been hoping for that response.

The guards around them raised their fists, preparing to attack.

Akko couldn’t believe what was happening. Was the firelord really about to send his best guards after three students? But it was clear; they were being threatened. Her friends were in danger because of _her_.

Hannah gasped, “Your Eminence she’s telling the truth! None of us is the avatar. This must be some kind of misunderstanding!”

She sounded almost hysterical, looking wide eyed at Akko and Amanda as if to confirm that they were just as freaked out as she was.

“Miss England, I’m sure you can appreciate this is for the good of the Firenation. Your family has always been in close support of the throne. Do you no longer reflect those values?” The firelord asked.

“Wh—of course I do—“

He interrupted, “Then you will gladly be a part of this little truth seeking exercise, think of it as a show of devotion to your nation and its firelord.” He leaned back in his chair. “Guards.”

At once the men surrounding Akko and her friends took a step closer, forcing the girls back to back.

“He’s crazy!” Hannah hissed. “How could he think any of us is the avatar? It’s madness!” She and Amanda lifted their hands in defensive stances.

“We’re gonna be okay.” Amanda looked over at Akko, “Whatever happens, you stay _cool_. Got it?” Amanda put extra emphasis into her words.

Akko understood. She had to keep whatever happened on the boat from happening here. No Avatar State. But she didn’t know how it happened in the first place! How could she prevent something she didn’t know how to control?

~^|^~

A cold sweat trickled down Amanda’s back. She tensed her muscles to try and control the shaking from becoming visible in her hands.

These were personal guards. The best of the best, vetted through a rigorous program sponsored by the Firenation military. Anything she did would be buying time.

“Come on fellas. You’re gonna hit a bunch of girls? Was that a perk of the job description when you signed up?”

The man with the thick sideburns sneered, “We act for the Firenation. Until said otherwise, you three are enemies of the crown. We will respond accordingly.”

“Enemies of the crown?!” Hannah shrilled.

Amanda did not have time to retort, the first of the three closed in on her and launched an attack, testing out Amanda’s defenses.

She braced with her forearms and kicked out. The man sidestepped her fireball and nodded in approval.

“A strong display. But could use better focus and direction.”

From the pavilion the firelord gave a command, “Stop messing around!”

That jolted the guards into action.

Amanda was grateful to have Hannah at her back. For all the girl’s posturing, she was an extremely skilled firebender. Akko had made significant progress as well.

But what would they do? It felt like the only way out of this was either to reveal the avatar, or get beaten up. Amanda knew Akko would do anything she could to keep her friends out of harm’s way. And right now, that was a dangerous thing.

Her thoughts were taken up by the immediate threat in front of her. Sideburns wasn’t playing around anymore, and he feigned a fiery hook only to follow up with a jab. It caught the side of Amanda’s head and she stumbled.

That small hole in her defense opened her up to more pressing attacks. She could only do her best to block the worst of it.

~^|^~

Diana watched in horror at the sight in front of her. Amanda was holding her own well enough. Never able to launch an offense, but still keeping herself from being too open to any severe attacks.

Hannah cried out as a booted foot caught her in the stomach. Sending her reeling away from the other girls. It broke their defensive circle. Diana squeezed Andrew’s hand hard.

The guard attacking Hannah left her doubled over and closed in on Amanda’s back.

Amanda could only retreat against the onslaught. Becoming even more distanced from Akko.

Akko for her part was doing amazingly well. Her guard was the bulkiest and therefore slowest. She was too quick for him and she spent most of her time just running away and making sure he was winding himself trying to keep up with her. She would be okay as long as she stayed out of his range.

When Hannah had recovered she launched herself at the smallest guard and threw an arm around his neck.

Amanda caught onto the distraction and swept a leg out toppling him to the ground. Leaving Hannah to wrap her legs around his torso and secure her hold tighter, doing her best to choke him out.

One of the advisors spoke up then, “Firelord, should we let the others step in?”

He laughed, “Of course not. If my men can’t hold their own against students then they don’t deserve to be in my guard. We let this play out.”

It looked as if Hannah might actually have won her fight, but the guard waved a frantic hand over his head and grabbed onto her hair, forcing her to let go with a cry.

Diana let go of Andrew’s hand. She couldn’t allow this to go on.

“Diana,” Andrew started but she shushed him quickly.

“Stay here.” Her voice left no room for discussion.

No one noticed as she slipped away taking to the shadows under the veranda surrounding the courtyard. She stuck to the large columns, hoping they would hide her from watchful eyes. Luckily, everyone was too focused on the fight before them.

On the right side of the courtyard she was closer to the fight. Searching around, she felt water running under the grates below her feet.

Focusing on the pull in her chest, she knew there was a lot of it.

_Can I cause enough of a distraction to let us all escape?_

When she peeked out from the column to catch the locations of the guards, Amanda’s eyes widened spotting Diana over the shoulder of her combatant. Her lip was bleeding and the sleeves of her tunic were scorched.

Hannah was panting, her hair completely loose from its top knot. She favored her left leg and Diana watched as the guard pushed forward making Hannah lose her balance.

He caught the collar of her armor and held a fire blade up to her throat. The man’s face was wrinkled into a sneer and the veins on his forehead popped out in anger.

“Move and you die.”

~^|^~

Akko slid to avoid the arc of flame that was launched over her head. She was still sore and exhausted from yesterday, and her side had gone from a dull burn to shooting pain.

So far, the guard who was more bear than man,, couldn’t keep up with her. But eventually she’d slip up.

“Move and you die.”

Akko glanced over to see Hannah on her knees, eyes wide and reflecting the searing hot flame pressed close to her throat.

Amanda had heard too and gone into a rage.

“Let go of her you son of a—“ the yell became a wheeze when she was caught in the stomach with an uppercut. The guard with the excessive facial hair grabbed Amanda’s arm and wrenched it behind her back, also forcing her to her knees.

Akko panicked.

_All of this is my fault._

She felt the whispers enter the back of her mind.

_Akko, Akko, Akko…_

_NO!_ She couldn’t. Diana had told her not too. She pushed down the rising tide of anger and fear that wanted to force its way over her.

She felt her skin prickle and she turned to narrowly avoid another ball of fire aimed her way.

“Come on Big Go, having trouble?” Hannah’s guard jeered.

Akko thought he was one to talk since his voice still sounded raspy from Hannah’s headlock.

Big Go grunted, “She’s slippery, this one.”

Akko kept backing up keeping distance between her and the large man.

“Enough of this nonsense.” A female voice rose out from the shaded watchers behind her.

It was then that Akko realized her error too late.

The ground rumbled and something hard and fast caught her in the side, sending her tumbling. More pain exploded in her ribs, radiating out like tendrils of fire. It felt like she was burning from the inside out.

She dropped to her hands and knees.

_Akko, Akko, Akko…_

~^|^~

Diana’s heart dropped when she saw Akko take the hit. The girl was sprawled on the ground, face turned in Diana’s direction. She saw from her angle the blue glow flicker into the young avatar’s eyes. Luckily, the large chunk of earth that had jutted out of the ground covered her from view of the other onlookers.

Diana had to act _now._

Ignoring her racing heart, she raised her hand beckoning the water beneath her to rise to the surface.

At that same moment, Amanda’s voice called out. “STOP!”

Diana paused and looked up. Amanda was breathing hard and she looked wide-eyed at Akko then towards the firelord. Almost as if her outburst surprised even herself.

“There’s no need to keep going. I’ll give you what you want.”

The firelord held up a hand and his guards disengaged. Hannah sighed in relief when the flame was pulled away and Amanda rolled her shoulder checking its mobility when she was released. Akko was still on the ground, face dangerously pale. She stared at Amanda with an open mouth.

Amanda stood up on shaky legs.

Diana held her breath. _What is she planning?_

Amanda hung her head as if tired but the corner of her eyes caught Diana’s. There was a meaningful look there. The words out of her mouth blindsided the waterbender.

“I’m the avatar. You’ve got me.” The girl raised her hands into the air in a posture of surrender.

“What!?” Hannah yelled.

The firelord clapped as if to conclude a meeting, but it was Master Meridies who stepped forward.

“Prove it.”

Amanda glared. “I’m sort of new to this. I don’t know what you want me to do. I can’t control when I enter the Avatar State.”

The woman held a hand up to her chin, thoughtfully.

“Very well, but you at least can demonstrate some control of another element.”

Amanda hesitated, dropping her head again making wide eyed eye contact with Diana. “Very well. Everyone stand back.”

Diana knew what she was signaling for. They were going to try for a shaky ruse.

Amanda moved further away so she was parallel to Diana. That way Diana was no longer at risk of being spotted by the guards.

When Amanda lifted her hands again, she had taken on the balanced posture and footwork of a waterbender.

 _Apparently she had been paying attention during all of those lessons._ The thought surfaced in Diana’s head.

She watched Amanda closely and as the girl waved her hand to the side, Diana pushed water towards her from the grate.

Hannah and a few of the other advisors gasped.

Amanda swiveled her stance and Diana focused on rotating the water around the firebender.

Then Amanda turned to Diana and motioned for more water her eyes flitted carefully between Diana and Akko. Diana caught on quickly. Amanda was giving her a way out. She was letting herself be the bait and the distraction.

Diana felt sweat bead onto her upper lip as she kept one hand controlling the water around Amanda and another coaxing it to flood the courtyard. She crouched to keep the pillar between her and everyone else.

It mattered very little as everyone was watching in quiet awe, attention focused on the firebender.

“Certainly,” the firelord’s voice boomed, “this is the sheer power of the avatar before us!”

Louis chimed in, “That is the only explanation for how she bested me. It was her avatar power!”

Diana rolled her eyes. Clearly, they couldn’t grasp how a young woman might be a skilled bender in her own right.

_No matter. Their prejudice will be their downfall._

Amanda nodded her head imperceptibly and Diana tensed for what would come next.

Amanda shoved her arms out with a shout of rage and focused a jet of fire at the guard closest to her. Diana whipped a spiral of water around cracking two more of the guards in the face.

Then she thrust both her hands towards the ground and swept them out rapidly. The water covering the courtyard exploded upward turning to mist, then to fog.

Shouts echoed from the advisors as they lost their sight.

“Secure the avatar!” Master Meridies roared over the din.

Diana leapt into action racing towards Akko’s location on the ground, while the cover still held.

She heard rather than saw the roar of flames.

Amanda must have been doing her best to draw all the attention to herself.

When she reached the jutting piece of upturned earth, her heart stopped.

Andrew was already there supporting a weak Akko. She had an arm wrapped around her side protectively and her face was scrunched up in pain.

“Give her to me.” Diana dropped her voice to a deadly whisper. She wouldn’t think twice about taking Andrew down if need be. He had no swords with him, it would be easy.

He regarded her with calculating eyes. The shouts echoing around them seemed far away as Diana waited for his answer.

“There’s a hidden door inside the main palace that leads underground and out of the city. Only the royal family knows about it. My father, in his hubris, won’t look there.”

Diana faltered, Andrew was offering his aide. She couldn’t have imagined he’d take such direct action against his own father. 

When she hesitated, he started forward, half-dragging Akko behind him.

“Quickly! Keep up the fog as much as you can, we won’t have much time.”

She ran to Akko and took some of her weight from Andrew.

“Ah Diana, my side.” Akko whimpered as she allowed her other arm to be draped over Diana’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, we have to move fast.” She whispered.

Diana focused on wafting the mist around them densely enough that they couldn’t be seen.

Andrew spoke quietly, “I saw you waterbend for O’Neill. She’s not the avatar is she.” It wasn’t a question.

Diana didn’t respond.

“You were right about my father, Diana. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to see what was in front of my face.”

They had gotten into the side door of the palace and Andrew held up a finger to his lips. He let go of Akko and peaked inside.

“It’s clear, this way.”

The three of them continued into the cooler shade of the indoors. Andrew led them through rooms Diana recognized and some she didn’t. Avoiding staff and guards alike. They descended steps until they reached the oldest parts of the palace, built into the ground in roughhewn volcanic rock.

They walked past rooms full of what had to be historical archives and mementos of firelords long dead.

“Here we are.” Andrew stopped them in front of a tapestry. Its edges were frayed and the color had faded over the centuries. It appeared to depict a man, one hand holding aloft a flame, the other carrying the branch of a tree with berries. Based on the symbolism, Diana could guess it must have been a royal or famed military general.

Andrew pulled the curtain aside and revealed a door. The wood was mostly rotted and as Andrew pulled it open the hinges gave the shriek of rusted metal.

“It’s pitch black down there, but there’s only one exit. Just follow along and when you come to the end, push hard.”

Diana pulled Akko through the door and turned back. She took a long look at her soon-to-be ex-fiancé.

“Why are you helping us?”

Andrew looked at her earnestly. “I promised I’d look out for you. You’re one of the best people I know Diana. If you’re on a side, I know it’s the right one.”

Diana felt a lump in her throat. Why did Andrew need to say these things when it was time for a goodbye? She thought of Amanda and Hannah, above ground, “Don’t let him hurt them, Andrew.”

He nodded, “I’ll look out for them, I promise. But right now, you need to get the real avatar as far away from here as possible.”

His eyes gazed down at Akko softly. “It will be a nice story someday, telling my family I first met the avatar when she tackled me to the ground in my night clothes.”

Akko smiled weakly. “Sorry I didn’t like you at first. You’re not too bad, I guess.”

Andrew’s eyes widened in surprise and he let out a good natured laugh. “I look forward to improving your first impression of me in the future.” He bowed deeply, “Goodbye ladies, and good luck.”

Andrew shut the door and they were bathed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of perspective changes in this chap. Hopefully the pacing felt alright to y'all.  
> As always I love to hear from you and welcome your thoughts!


	15. A Walk in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! 
> 
> Not sure if I need a Content Warning for this, but if that's something that you want to see go to the end notes. It does have minor spoilers.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this will bring some distracting entertainment to you all if there's anything going on in your lives you need distracting from.  
> As always, thanks for reading :)

Lotte considered stealing to be wrong. Of course she did, she was raised by airbenders. Her entire culture centered around being morally good. It was good to help the weak, it was bad to hurt someone. Good to give, bad to take.

So, as she was sneaking through Luna Nova’s library and shoving airbender training scrolls into her bag, she told herself this was merely borrowing. She had the absolute intention of eventually returning the materials at a later, unspecified date. Not stealing.

A cold hand reached out and wrapped itself around her wrist. She let out an embarrassingly loud squeak.

“Shhh. For an airbender, you’re not very good at stealth.” Sucy gave her a single raised eyebrow.

“Sucy! Why did you sneak up on me! I thought we were meeting in the green team dorm room?”

Sucy shrugged, “I wanted to watch you break the rules for the first time. It’s an exciting moment for me.”

Lotte huffed and squeezed her bag of contraband— _no not contraband, lawfully borrowed—_ scrolls.

“I’m not breaking any rules. I’ll bring these back.”

Sucy shrugged, “You’re still out past curfew and in a closed library. So…still rule breaking.”

“Well, when Belle and Edgar were racing against time to find the information that would save Arthur who was trapped in the Spirit World, they had to break rules too!”

“Aaand that is a work of fiction.”

Lotte blushed, “Fiction doesn’t mean it isn’t valuable and full of good characters to emulate and learn from!”

“No…” Sucy tilted her head and then smirked. “But last time I checked, that particular plot involves Belle and Edgar swapping spit in the Lost Spirit Library.” Sucy leaned closer to Lotte, hair falling forward. “I assume you weren’t planning on emulating _everything._ ”

Lotte sharply turned away, cheeks burning. Sucy did like to have fun at her expense sometimes. Lotte knew her teasing wasn’t meant to be cruel (at least not where it concerned Lotte), and it wasn’t Sucy’s fault Lotte got embarrassed easily. Still, she wished it wasn’t always her getting flustered. But Lotte doubted Sucy was even capable of blushing.

A momentary idea struck her that Sucy must have figured out how to bloodbend away her own blush, then she shook her head, dismissing that ridiculous line of thought immediately.

“Come on, we don’t want to keep Constanze and Jasminka waiting.”

Lotte made her way out of the library, knowing Sucy was following her, even if she couldn’t hear her footfalls.

When they were safe in the dorm room the girls reconvened.

“It will still take me a few more days to get the necessary provisions for our trip.” Jasminka smiled, “This school is surprisingly careful about keeping track of their food stores.”

Lotte nodded, “That’s alright Jas, we knew we couldn’t leave immediately. A few more days probably won’t make a difference.”

Constanze frowned and held her hand up. Everyone turned to look at her. She pulled out a thin sheet of metal, hidden somewhere on her person and unrolled it. With a finger, she started tracing words on the material, making the metal bend in precise movements. When she was done, Lotte read her writing aloud for the group.

“Was in my tunnels. Overheard Masters. They are worried. Making plans to lockdown school for student protection. If we don’t leave soon…” Constanze didn’t need to write out the rest.

Sucy grunted, “Are they really allowed to keep us here if we want to leave?”

Lotte frowned, “If war were to break out, this school must act as a neutral embassy. It’s home to people from all over. They would be granted immunity only if they stayed here. Luna Nova couldn’t in good conscience allow its students out into what could be a warzone.”

Sucy wrinkled her brow and sneered. “The Air Temples were also supposed to be neutral and yet the Earth Kingdom had no problem raiding them.” She glanced to Jasminka and Constanze. “No offense.”

Constanze just shrugged. She took her metal sheet back and waved her hand over it, disappearing the earlier writing.

“Either way,” Lotte pressed on, “We need to make sure we are all ready to leave at a moment’s notice. Fully prepared, or not. Got it?”

Everyone nodded.

Lotte did her best not to tear up. The determined faces looking back at her gave her hope. They could do this.

~^|^~

The darkness felt complete as the pair made their way weaving along the twists and turns of the underground corridor. Sometimes Diana imagined she could see outlines of the walls or Akko’s face but it must have been a trick of her imagination, creating meaning where there was none.

She kept one hand out in front of her, feeling for the edges of the tunnel so they didn’t run right into a wall, but the going was slow and she could hear Akko’s staccato breathing beside her.

The avatar leaned onto her more the longer they walked. Diana was growing tired and when she adjusted her grip around Akko’s body, the avatar yelped and tripped on the rough stone beneath them.

Diana, unprepared for the extra weight, tried her best to stop the fall but only succeeded in slowing their drop to the ground. She ended up tangled with Akko, one hand trapped underneath Akko’s back and the other hand pressed into a puddle to keep from completely crushing her. She knew they were only inches away from each other when she felt Akko’s breath on her face.

“S-orry,” Akko’s voice was little more than air. “I’m pretty clumsy.”

The faintness to her words was concerning and Diana extricated herself carefully.

“Maybe its best we take a break.” She didn’t know how long they had been walking, and she tried to imagine the distance from the center to the outside walls of the city. She wasn’t sure if the tunnel went outside the natural caldera Capital City resided in or if it surfaced outside the building perimeter. They weren’t moving fast and the tunnel itself could have many more twists. It could be awhile before they surfaced.

She hoped Andrew was right about his father not following them here. If not… they were sitting turtleducks.

“Come on, let’s sit you up.” Diana reached out for where she assumed Akko was and felt her arm. From there she moved up to Akko’s back and pulled her until she felt the damp wall of the tunnel. She kept her hand on Akko in the darkness, to keep track of where she was.

“Before, you said your side. Is that what’s hurting?”

Akko grunted in acknowledgment. “Just need a second to—catch my breath. I’ll be fine in a moment.”

Diana breathed in. The tightness in Akko’s voice made her think she was downplaying her pain. “Okay no, show me where.” She squeezed the hand on Akko’s arm, to prompt the other girl.

“I’m just a little achy, I’ll be good.”

Diana was frustrated. They were now, as it were, most likely fugitives of the Firenation. Did Akko not understand how important she was? That she was the reason for all of this? That her being well was paramount? That they didn’t have time for her to be slumped over in an underground tunnel, brushing off her injuries? At this moment Firenation soldiers could have found their exit and already be on their way.

“Akko.” Her tone was sharp. “Show me where.”

Slowly she felt warm clammy fingers grab her own and she allowed her hand to be pulled along until it was lightly pressed over the rough fabric of Akko’s tunic.

Diana spread her fingers out and gently pushed down. Akko’s hand tightened over her own and she sucked in air.

“Okay, yeah. Please don’t do that again.”

Diana frowned. “Does this feel like a bruise? Sharp pain, or dull?”

“Um, it hurts to breathe a little bit. Feels like, really hot.”

“Well,” Diana moved her hand until it rested over the belt around Akko’s waist. “I can try and heal you enough that we can walk out of here. I’m sure there’s enough water in this tunnel.” She waited, the way Akko described her injury worried Diana and she wanted to be able to assess it herself.

“You don’t have to—“

“Akko,” Diana cut her off. “I swear to Beatrix. Do not try and be self-sacrificing right now.”

“O-okay,”

Akko’s fingers were shaky as they fumbled to undo the belt and Diana pushed them away. “I’ve got it.”

She loosened the belt enough to slide it down then she pulled open Akko’s tunic, suddenly glad for the pitch black so she couldn’t see the smooth expanse of her stomach. She tentatively flattened her hand on the warm skin. Diana ignored the tightening muscles she was extremely aware of now that touch was her only available sense. She refused to allow herself to be embarrassed.

There was nothing embarrassing about this—about running her hands over her friend’s bare abdomen in the dark.

_Beatrix. Stop thinking Diana._

Slowly she moved upwards, and along Akko’s side.

Akko’s breath hitched. “There.”

Diana didn’t need the confirmation. She could feel the intense heat coming from Akko’s skin as well as slight swollenness.

She closed her eyes and summoned the water around her, collecting enough to cover her hand. When she focused her chi into the water, she saw the faint glow behind her eyelids finally bringing some light to the darkness. Opening her eyes, she was not prepared for the sight before her.

Akko’s side was a deep shade of purple. Even in the dim light, she could see the discoloration was severe.

“Akko,” she sucked in a breath. That bruising did not happen less than an hour ago. It was a day old. An injury made only worse by the attack Akko sustained this morning. An injury she had neglected to heal earlier. That Akko had neglected to tell her about.

Diana pushed down the rush of anger that threatened to spill over. Her stupidity had put Akko’s life in danger. Confusing feelings had kept her from doing her job correctly and now Akko could have fractured a rib. And why hadn’t Akko said something? Why was she so reckless with her health?

Diana abruptly cut off the flood of emotions. Refusing to let them continue. She pushed them away into a dark closet in her mind and froze the door over. She had learned the lesson well growing up in the north; emotions were only ever a detriment and a distraction. She would do her job _now._ And there would be no repeat of her earlier mistake.

~^|^~

The longer Diana worked, the easier it became for Akko to breathe. The radiating waves of pain disappeared for the most part and she no longer felt like she would pass out.

She watched Diana, noticing the crease between her eyebrows as she focused. The small exhales that Akko could almost feel against her skin. She noticed the perspiration that broke out over Diana’s forehead and the way her eyes held weariness. The dim blue glow coming from Diana’s hand made the shadows sharper and somehow the tunnel felt darker when there was light to see by.

Diana hadn’t spoken since she started, and Akko made no attempt to break the silence. The girl kneeling next to her felt dangerous. Like she was as tightly coiled as a viper and might spring at any moment. Perhaps she was worried about the events that just took place.

Akko knew she felt sick thinking about how Amanda was faring. What would the firelord do to her if he thinks she’s the avatar…or finds out she isn’t? What was the firelord already planning on doing with Akko, a fate she avoided because of her friend’s sacrifice?

With a huff, Diana pulled her hands away from Akko and collapsed next to her. Once again returning them to the darkness.

“That’s all I can do right now.” Diana sounded breathless, “How do you feel?”

Akko paused to consider. The tingling from Diana’s water healing was beginning to fade. She still felt a deep ache in her side but there wasn’t the sharpness to her breathing and when she moved she could do it without the stabbing pain.

“A lot better. Thank you.”

“Good. We should keep going then.” Akko heard Diana shuffle back to her feet before a hand felt for her shoulder.

“Wait, do you need to—“

“I’m fine,” Diana cut her off and lifted Akko to her feet still putting an arm around her to support.

They continued on in silence, but this time it was strained. Akko couldn’t figure out why. Was Diana mad at her?

No more conversation took place and time seemed to stretch out until all Akko was aware of was their shuffled steps and the warm body pressed against her, keeping her mostly upright. At some point, they started climbing up an incline.

She came out of her trance when Diana stopped moving. She heard the slap of a hand on something solid.

When Akko put her hands out she felt metal rivets holding together wood.

“You think this is the end?”

“I hope so,” Diana let go of Akko and grunted, pushing against what felt like a door.

“Close your eyes,” She ordered to Akko. With another great heave and the creaking of ages of rust, Akko heard the door open and could feel the outside light touching her skin once again.

She let Diana pull her through and kept her eyes lowered until they had adjusted to the harsh southern Firenation sunlight.

They stood on a rocky cliff, behind them was the mountain range surrounding Capital City and in front of them was an expansive view leading all the way to the coast. Off to their side was a path which Akko hoped led down to the forest beneath them and somewhere they could rest.

Besides her Diana breathed in deeply. “Okay, out of the city.”

Akko eyed her, “What do we do now?”

“We find somewhere to change and stay for the night so we don’t stand out like the fugitives we are.” Diana ended her statement with a pinch to the bridge of her nose. She muttered something to herself.

“You will need time to recover from your injuries. And I need time to make a better plan.”

“Where are we going to find clothes?” Akko asked.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think there’s a village nearby?”

“I don’t know.”

“Diana,” Akko turned and looked at her, at the way her jaw was clenched and the hunch to her shoulders. “Are you alrigh—“

“I don’t kno—ugh! Akko please stop asking me questions!”

Diana grabbed Akko and started heading down the cliff, following the dirt path, eyes focused on the ground.

_So she’s definitely upset._

When they reached the tree line, Akko became grateful for the shade. The sun was piercing, and sweat was accumulating under her heavy cadet tunic.

She was breathing hard.

Each step sent out a throb of pain washing over her which only got worse the longer they walked. Diana was still stiff and unrelenting in her silence, and she didn’t know why Diana was mad, but it was probably her fault and somehow she went from being an ordinary student to a criminal and her parents wouldn’t know the truth if anything were to happen to her and Amanda was taking the fall for her and—Akko’s breathing started coming out in gasps—Everything was falling apart. She was the avatar, her friends were in danger, and she didn’t know how to do _anything_!

She stopped slipping free from Diana’s arm and Diana turned toward her, “Akko what—“ Her eyes widened. “What’s going on,” She held her hands out, unsure what to do.

Akko didn’t hear her, turning away. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, each inhale was painful, she had to get this _stupid_ tunic off and this shoulder armor and she felt so claustrophobic, and why was she so _hot._

Akko ripped at her belt and thrust the armor over her head, ignoring the sharp twinge in her side. She had to get out, out _out_.

Once the tunic was off her shoulders and she could feel the languid breeze against her skin, Akko sucked in air and pressed her head against the nearest tree, trying to stop the world from spinning.

Somewhere far away she heard Diana speaking, asking if she could touch her. Maybe she had nodded because she felt cool hands on her bare shoulders.

Then she was facing Diana and her lips were moving. Akko didn’t hear her but she focused on her icy blue eyes, on the way the sunlight reflected into them through the tree leaves and made them golden.

Diana had such beautiful eyes.

Finally, the world righted and Akko managed to focus on words.

“—and out. Breathe Akko. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Akko hadn’t realized she was matching Diana’s breaths, mimicking the exaggerated motions of her chest.

After a few moments of silently breathing together, Akko felt like she was okay again if a little shaky.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed. Letting Diana rub soothing circles into her shoulders.

“Please don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong.” Her eyes lacked the coldness in them before, now they were wide and searching, worry evident in her creased brow.

At some point, they had lowered onto their knees on the ground.

“I _am_ sorry,” Akko said again. She held up a hand when she saw Diana open her mouth, “All of this is my fault. They were looking for me and now… Amanda and Hannah…all those cadets were forced there. I’m not the avatar everyone needs. It seems like everyone’s life is getting worse because of me. And you…Your engagement is ruined because you had to save me.”

Diana looked like she was listening intently until the last statement. Then her eyes were widened and Akko didn’t expect that laugh that burst forth from her mouth. She looked like she was trying to hold it in but it tumbled out of her like a stream through cracks in a stone damn.

Diana immediately put her hand over her mouth to stifle the gasping laugh.

Akko frowned. That wasn’t really the response she was hoping for after pouring out her guilty heart.

“I apologize, Akko. I—I don’t mean to laugh at you.” She had managed to contain herself quickly and then her face had turned serious once more, placing her hand back to Akko’s shoulder.

“Absolutely _none_ of this is your fault. And you _are_ the avatar everyone needs. You may not know it yet. But I _do._ ” Diana stared at her steadily.

Akko didn’t know what to say in the face of such honest support. Diana seemed to believe in her, but _why_? Diana barely knew her. Sure they were rivals. Or at least…Akko considered them rivals, even if Diana was leagues ahead of her in most everything. And now they were also friends. Friendly rivals? Rivalry friends? Rivals with friend-benefits?

“As for my _engagement,_ ” Diana’s face held a rueful smile. “You really don’t need to worry about ruining that.”

“Bu—but I thought…You seemed upset about it.”

She quirked her head, frowning, “Akko, did you really believe that I wanted to marry _Andrew_?” Diana’s hands had dropped from her shoulders to her upper arms, thumbs rubbing circles over Akko’s biceps.

“I—“ The way Diana said that made it seem like it was the last thing in the world she wanted. Akko was suddenly very confused. On _so_ many levels. She really couldn’t comprehend that information. “You _don’t_?”

Diana raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

“But you—when we talked at Luna Nova and I told you to follow your heart, and then Amanda said you guys were _perfect_ for one another, and Hannah insisted you liked him. He’s a handsome _prince_ after all. And you’re—you know—“ Akko waived her hand to vaguely indicate all of Diana.

“No, I’m not sure I do know.” Diana sat back onto her heels then, removing her hands from Akko.

She missed the touch immediately. And she was not about to tell Diana that she was so beautiful it sometimes made Akko want to cry. She was sure everyone must feel that way around Diana. It was probably obvious. She was _Diana_ and to be engaged to anything less than a prince seemed like a crime to Akko. Even as her rival, she could see that.

But if Diana didn’t want to marry Andrew…

“Wait. You don’t like Andrew?” She needed that confirmation.

Diana frowned, “I like him well enough. He’s an old childhood friend. But no, I certainly don’t like him in the sense that I’d want to marry him.”

“Then why did you say _yes_ to him?!” Akko really did not understand anything. The ways of the political elite were completely mystifying. Was it for the Northern Water Tribe? Was Diana really ready to submit to a political marriage? That seemed like a barbaric thing to do in this day and age. Not that it wasn’t done, but still.

That question sent a hint of color into Diana’s face. A curious thing.

“Well, I supposed I must be truthful. The firelord has always been someone I don’t trust and I wanted to know what he was up to. But mostly…” She paused then, looking quite a bit more timid than before.

Akko nodded to encourage her.

“I had to make sure the avatar was safe.”

“But I’m the avatar,” was Akko’s reply.

“Yes.”

They stared at each other.

“And you didn’t know that I was the avatar until the ship and the pirates.”

Diana hummed, “…No, not exactly.”

Once again, Akko was at a loss. “Then when?”

She didn’t meet Akko’s eyes, looking down into her hands, “I knew there was something different about you since I healed your wrist at the initiation.” She pursed her lips, “So I kept an eye on you, wondering what that was. When you subconsciously airbended after Amanda’s fireball struck you, I noticed. Then I helped heal your burn afterwards, and I could tell. I could feel it.” Her fingers flexed as if she was reliving the sensation.

Akko’s mind was reeling. Diana knew all this time? She had known Akko was the avatar before even Akko knew. All of their interactions—every time Diana looked at her, she was looking at the avatar. Something about that made Akko’s gut twist. It wasn’t that Diana knew and hadn’t told her. No, it was that if Akko hadn’t been the avatar, would Diana have even taken notice of her?

_Probably not._

Diana must have been reading the changing emotions on Akko’s face because she reached out and then drew her hand back, unsure if it would be welcome.

“I know you must be angry with me for not saying anything. I…wasn’t sure if it was my place to broach the topic.”

Akko sighed, feeling sobered. “No, I’m not mad. It actually makes a lot of sense.” Of course it did. Someone like Diana Cavendish—heiress to the Northern Water Tribe, practically a master bender in her own right—someone like her didn’t care about a nobody like Akko. Not without a reason.

Diana looked confused by her answer.

“I’m sorry you had to pretend to be engaged to someone just to look after me.” Akko rose shakily to her feet, wrapping her tunic around her waist. It really was too hot to wear. She decided to leave the armor. No way was she putting that back on. “I will do my best to get stronger. Then you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Wait Akko, I—“

“It really is fine, Diana.” She offered a smile. “But I’ll probably still need some help walking.”

Diana’s eyebrows creased, and she pursed her lips looking like she wanted to say more. She stood up slowly and put her arm around Akko once again.

“Alright. It’s best we keep moving. Hopefully this trail links up to a more major thoroughfare.”

~^|^~

Everything was finally prepared. Lotte had become increasingly worried someone would catch on to their plan, but tonight was the night and, as far as she knew, nobody was the wiser.

They had already snuck to the stables multiple times earlier in the day to load Spirit’s saddle carriage up with everything they were planning on bringing. Now she, Sucy, and the green team were creeping through the Luna Nova halls after curfew.

They reached the courtyard and Lotte strained her ears to make sure no one else was out and about.

“We should stick close to the buildings until we get out of the open here. There’s too many windows.” Sucy eyed the dark openings warily.

Everyone nodded and kept going.

The stables were fairly separated from the rest of the school grounds. This was to give the sky bison some room to graze about and stay relatively undisturbed by the student body.

Lotte sighed. No one would be out here at this time of night and the sky bison should ignore them. They were used to Lotte and Sucy visiting Spirit and probably would be fine if Jasminka and Constanze were with them.

She led the group inside and towards Spirit’s stall. Only snoring and puffs came from the giant beasts.

They hay under their feet masked their own footsteps and that’s when Lotte noticed something.

She held her hand up, stopping everyone, and put a finger to her lips.

 _There_.

It was the low growl that made her nervous. One of the bison was upset about something and it was coming from Spirit’s end of the stables.

Lotte motioned for them to continue but more cautiously. She couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

When they got to Spirit’s stall, she peaked in.

“Spirit?”

The creature looked at her and gave a snort of acknowledgment but didn’t move. The low rumble returned to its throat and Lotte pressed on, leaving her friends at the stall entrance.

“Girl, what’s wrong? What is it?”

She reached out her hand and gave her sky bison a soft scratch on its head. That seemed to calm it down but the rumble continued.

“Lotte? Is everything okay?” Sucy was peaking in.

“Yeah, I’m not sure why but something has her spooked. Maybe a stray animal got in here?”

Lotte felt the shift in air before she heard the soft landing.

“Perhaps I can provide some insight.”

The new voice caused Lotte to whip around, hands up at the ready.

Barbara stood there, arms crossed. Her head was bent timidly.

“Barbar—“

“ _You_.” Sucy cut in storming forward.

Barbara had the sense to back up until she was cornered by the stable walls. She held her hands up placating the waterbender. She looked at Lotte eyes wide.

“This isn’t what it looks like. I swear.”

Sucy was hunched threateningly. “And what exactly is it then? Looks to me like you were waiting here to ambush us.”

“No! Nothing like that—well actually yes—but not in a bad way!” Barbara waved her hands.

Lotte stepped forward then. This could end badly if Barbara were to try and alert any of the staff of their plans to leave. They needed to be able to get far enough away before anybody knew they were gone, or else it would be all too easy to have a Master catch up to them. They had to be careful.

“What are you doing here, Barbara?” Perhaps if she didn’t know what the four of them were really up to, they could convince her to just leave them alone.

“I know what you’ve been planning. I overheard one of your late night team meetings.”

_Well there goes that idea._

Sucy growled and Barbara backtracked. “I—it wasn’t on purpose. Sometimes I wander the halls at night ‘cause my dorm room gets lonely. I knew you were going to try and leave and when I noticed you guys making all those trips to the stables today, I realized you were going tonight.”

Lotte rested a hand on Sucy’s shoulder and saw Jasminka and Constanze standing by the stall door. They were looking at her, unsure what was to be done about this.

“If you knew all this, why come out here yourself and not tell one of the Masters?”

Barbara looked down to her feet and bit her lip. She motioned with one hand up to the rafters of the stables and with a gust of air, knocked something down into the stall. It was a bag.

Lotte looked at the bag then back at Barabara.

“You want to come with us.” It was not an offer but a statement.

Barbara, realizing that Sucy was no longer in attack mode pulled away from the wall. She picked up her bag and hugged it to her chest. She answered “yes” in a small voice.

“But why?”

Barbara sighed and Lotte finally noticed the tired and worn look in her eyes. The way her hair fell limply around her face.

“Hannah is my best friend. You guys aren’t the only ones worried about people out there. And I’m not blind. The Masters have been acting stranger and more secretive. The air is charged with something.”

Sucy shook her head. “Why on earth should we just let you come with us? You were a bitch to Akko. Get your own sky bison.”

Barbara squeezed her bag tighter. “Please. I know we weren’t friends. And I know I’m not the nicest person. But I don’t want anything bad to happen to them and I am sorry for how I treated her. How I treated all of you.” She looked between their faces until her eyes finally landed on Lotte. “I’m guessing none of you have been to the Firenation before. But I grew up there, raised with the royal families. If you want any chance of being able to get to our friends, you’re going to need my help.”

Lotte knew from Barabara’s eyes that she was being sincere.

She fiddled with her glasses thinking. Barbara’s points did make a lot of sense. They were originally going to get to Capital City and then decide what to do there, but now perhaps they could go in with a bit more information.

When she looked up from her thoughts, she saw everyone staring at her. They were waiting for her to make the decision.

Even Sucy, who would probably just as soon freeze Barbara to her spot, was giving her a look that said _I’ll go with whatever you decide._

Lotte took a breath.

“I’d rather make friends than enemies. And we could use someone more familiar with the Firenation.” She held a hand out for Barbara to grasp. “Welcome to the team.”

~^|^~

Diana thanked the lucky moon that they did eventually find a small lakeside village. It was coming on nightfall and she desperately needed somewhere to lie down.

After leaning Akko against a rock outcropping, she made her way into the village. She had taken Akko’s tunic assuming the military gray would stand out much less than the expensive silk she was wearing.

She was able to pawn off the strap of her farce betrothal necklace and get them some Firenation currency, ban. The inn keeper, who doubled as the general store owner, had given her a weird look. He was probably wondering how someone looking so haggard was in possession of such a fine piece of fabric. She was glad she kept the gold pendant hidden in her pocket. There was no way it would look like she hadn’t stolen that.

He also offered her a night’s stay in one of the “inn’s” rooms. In reality it was just the spare room over the general store. Not an ideal place; it looked like a structure ready to collapse on itself after the next strong breeze. Diana couldn’t care less.

Once she had managed to get Akko inside and on one of the sleeping pallets, she collapsed on the other. It was lumpy and probably filled with old straw and the bedsheet was moth-eaten, but it made no difference, Diana was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning brought a new set of worries for Diana.

She knew if Firelord Hanbridge wanted to find them he’d be sending scouts out to the surrounding villages. Not to mention Akko’s condition. Diana was concerned about the bruising and Akko definitely should not be doing a lot of moving around. Even with daily healing sessions, her injury would take time to fully recover.

But no, what really worried Diana was Akko herself. Throughout their whole morning, Akko had barely said five words to Diana. Ever since yesterday, since she told Akko she had known her identity as the avatar.

Diana had managed to get them a ride in the back of a wagon traveling up the coast with little hassle. The locals were friendly, if slightly curious about the two strangers but genuinely willing to help. After making small talk with their driver and his companion for the first leg of their journey out of the forest, everyone seemed to be content to let the creaking of the wheels and ostrich horse footfalls be the only accompanying sound.

She was seated next to Akko, watching the pastoral scene pass them by and Diana had never been more uncomfortable with silence.

She was used to silence of course. At family meals, in the library, during her meditation. She often weaponized silence, it was something she had power over, choosing whether to speak or not. It gave people the impression that she was stuck up or snooty, which she could not control, but it also allowed her to collect her thoughts properly. It gave her control.

But this, this was _grating_. Because Akko was _not_ the silent type. Akko didn’t use silence to hurt people. So Diana’s only conclusion had to be that Akko was hurt. That she had hurt Akko.

She clenched and unclenched her fists, nervously.

“You’ve been very quiet.” She glanced over, watching her friend’s face carefully.

Akko looked back and then averted her eyes, “Sorry, my side’s been hurting.”

“Oh.” Diana wracked her brain for more to say, “Maybe we should discuss what to do next? When we get to Jyosu?” It was the town their travelling companions were headed to, and Diana hoped there they could lay low in a place more populated. The fewer eyes on them the better. It also had the added benefit of being much further away from the capital.

“We are still a couple hours away. We can talk about it when we get closer.” Akko was more focused on tracing the shapes in the wood with her index finger than on Diana.

“Okay… Are you hungry? I still have some of that leftover breakfast from the inn?”

“No thanks, I’m actually kind of tired. I think I’ll take a nap” At that Akko rolled over to face away from her and that ended any further attempt by Diana to start conversation.

She sighed. She’d figure out a way to make things up to Akko, but perhaps right now it wasn’t a terrible idea to get some more sleep.

Diana felt herself drift off to the sight of the slow moving clouds above her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Akko experiences minor panic attack.
> 
> Got to see a check in with the Lottco as I'm calling them in my personal plot notes. No info about Amanda and Hannah but don't worry (or maybe do).  
> Akko and Diana are once again mixing signals but whats new lmao.
> 
> I had a great idea for a Diakko version of a Jane Austen classic the other day... but don't worry, I don't plan on starting anything until this story is complete haha.
> 
> Hope you had fun reading, pop in and say hi if you want to :)


End file.
